The Road to the Promised Land - Extra Chapters
by KiraYamatoFan
Summary: In my other fanfic "The Road to the Promised Land", there were references about some characters getting intimate with each other. This spinoff series of one-shots depicts some of the intimate moments in question with... extra juicy details. All characters are aged above 21 at the time this series takes place. This is my first lemon fic. Yusuke/OC, Kakeru/Nana, Yusuke/OC/OC.
1. After the Dance (Part 1)

**The Road to the Promised Land – Extra Chapters**

SUMMARY: If you have read my other fanfic, "The Road to the Promised Land", you probably have read that the protagonists are involved in their share of intimate moments. This fanfic will depict some of those moments with a number of juicy details. In all, I expect 4 one-shot chapters since I want to keep the uniqueness of each chapter intact with its own particular context. It's the first time that I write a lemon fanfic, so please be kind in your reviews. Enjoy the read!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: After the Dance (Part 1)**

Note: This chapter takes place in the timeline of Chapter 17 of the original fanfic. For those who may not remember, Noriko Catherine Lewis has the physical features of an early-20s version of Mari Illustrious Makinami.

Earlier in the evening, Yusuke and Noriko joined their friends Kakeru and Nana at a clubbing night in Manchester. Although she was reluctant at first, Noriko accepted Nana's idea to go clubbing as an opportunity to confess to Yusuke. After one mojito and a dance with Yusuke, Noriko finally confessed her love. Following their first kiss, Yusuke and Noriko danced together for a few more songs before they felt it was time to leave the dance floor for a more private place back home. The ride home in itself was short, but Yusuke and Noriko both felt as if hours went by.

 **Monday November 12**

 **West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

 **11:54 PM GMT**

Before Noriko could join Yusuke, she had to pick up her working attire in her own apartment, which was located just above Yusuke's half of the duplex.

"I will pick up my working clothes at my place. Just give me a few minutes, alright?" Noriko said.

"Okay. I'll wait." Yusuke replied.

Then inside the apartment, Noriko walked in and grabbed a white shirt and black trousers. Noriko was set to leave for her clinical work at the hospital in the next morning, but her head was filled with thoughts about what happened in the last couple of hours or so.

'Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe it! I'm gonna have sex with Yusuke!' Noriko thought.

Then Noriko remembered that last dance she had with Yusuke right before they left the nightclub: Noriko kissing Yusuke all over, Yusuke inhaling Noriko's scent from her dark brown hair, and Noriko feeling Yusuke's erection poking her hips. That was when Yusuke said the magic words: "How about we go... to my place?"

Then Noriko came back to reality, and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this, Noriko!" Noriko said to herself.

Noriko then walked down the stairs and outside of her apartment. Yusuke was already waiting in front of his own doorstep.

"You have everything you need?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep! We're good to go." Noriko replied with a smile.

"Great! Welcome to my place."

Yusuke opened the door and then switched the lights on before he walked inside. Noriko followed in, expecting things to be perhaps a little bit messy inside considering Yusuke was a single man living alone. However, what she saw was quite the opposite; the place was kept very clean and orderly.

"It's really neat in here." Noriko said as she dropped her stuff on a nearby couch.

"You can thank my mother for that. She knocked sense into me about keeping my place clean many years ago." Yusuke replied.

"That's a good thing she did."

"I'm going to give you a towel for the shower and a bathrobe. You go in first." Yusuke said as he handed Noriko a towel and a bathrobe. "Ladies always go first with me."

"Thanks." Noriko gave Yusuke a quick kiss.

Then Noriko walked her way inside the bathroom. At the same time, Yusuke walked into his own bedroom where he took off his clothes and then applied a big towel on top of the bedspread in anticipation of what would happen next. Just as Yusuke put his bathrobe on, he heard Noriko humming a song in the shower.

'Fifteen months without a girl, and I'm about to get laid with a real beauty on all levels. Don't screw this up now, man.' Yusuke thought.

In the shower, Noriko was standing right under the shower head to wash the shampoo off her hair while she also let the warm water run on her body. However, Noriko started to feel her pussy heating up and getting wet at the same time.

'My heart's beating so fast. My body is so hot... so that's how it feels when I'm turned on. I really can't wait anymore.' Noriko thought.

Noriko wanted to be with Yusuke in the shower. So she asked him to join her: "Yusuke, can you come in and wash my back? I will wash yours."

Surprised for a second by Noriko's bold request, Yusuke got a grip of himself and then walked his way into the bathroom. After taking off his bathrobe, he found the brunette with her eyes closed in complete bliss as she was enjoying the warm water running down her body.

"You're so lovely." Yusuke said, staring at Noriko's naked and beautiful body from behind.

"Thanks." Noriko, however, didn't turn to face Yusuke though. She was still blushing a little.

Yusuke grabbed the back scrub brush, put on the soap, and started scrubbing Noriko's back. When he was done scrubbing, Yusuke gave Noriko the brush so she can return the favor. As Noriko scrubbed Yusuke's back, the Japanese man also washed himself carefully to ensure maximum cleanliness. Three minutes after Yusuke started showering with Noriko, the young woman dropped the scrub and moved her arms around her boyfriend to reach his private parts.

"Hey, that's..." Yusuke said, gasping as he felt Noriko's soft hands on his balls.

"I want to make this clean for you too. Let me do it." Noriko replied.

Then Noriko ran her soapy hands on Yusuke's ball sack. After she cleaned up his balls, she started stroking Yusuke's length up and down while she also cleaned under the foreskin that covered the tip of his manhood. Stimulated by Noriko's soft hands, Yusuke saw his curved and fat penis getting fully erect.

'Wow! Yusuke is so big down there. No wonder that I felt it when we were dancing.' Noriko thought before she said: "Do you like it when someone plays with your manhood?"

Yusuke let out a small moan before he replied; "Oh... Yes... This is really good, Noriko."

Feeling that the time had come to start the mutual foreplay for real, Noriko said: "I want you to face me now."

At that moment, Yusuke turned to face Noriko. Both started staring at the other's naked body for a few seconds before they closed the gap between their soapy bodies under the shower head. They then started making out with their tongues swirling in each other's mouths. Yusuke was also caressing Noriko's mouth with his own lips pressing against it. Noriko enjoyed all the tongue wrestling and dancing, especially with Yusuke showing his greater experience in French kissing. After a few minutes, the two finally broke the kiss to catch their breaths.

"That was... great. You're a really great kisser, Yusuke." Noriko said.

"Let me show you how good I can be in kissing... on other places too."

After those last words, Yusuke started planting kisses on Noriko's neck, then on her collarbones, and then on her C-cup breasts. Noriko's breasts were gorgeous, round, and firm. Yusuke put his left hand on Noriko's right breast while his right arm was wrapped around her. As Yusuke started licking and kissing the erect nipple, Noriko gasped.

"It's... so good. Keep going." Noriko said.

Without further due, Yusuke continued kissing the nipple while he also let his tongue swirl around the tip of the erect bud. For Noriko, the sensation was the closest to an orgasm. The young half-British, half-Japanese woman was moaning with more force as Yusuke carried on with the kissing on her right breast. Yusuke then did the same with her left breast for a few minutes. However, Yusuke wanted more, and thus he moved the kisses lower on her abdomen and lower until he came up facing her already wet pussy.

"Not too embarrassed?" Yusuke asked.

"A little, but I'm happy to show my pussy to you." Noriko replied.

"Well, itadakimasu!"

Yusuke then moved his mouth towards Noriko's slit where he began to lap her sweet nectar. Then he pushed his tongue forward and past the outer lower lips. When Yusuke's tongue rubbed Noriko's slippery and soft insides back and forth, Noriko felt massive waves of pleasure. As a result, Noriko began to grind her hips, pushing her pussy against Yusuke's mouth. In return, Yusuke started licking his way up to Noriko's clit.

"Oh, God! That's it... right there!" Noriko moaned.

Noriko's whole body began to shake. Thus, Yusuke knew that an orgasm was getting closer. In response, Yusuke moved his tongue back and forth between Noriko's clitoris and her slippery inner pussy walls, sending waves and waves of wild euphoria to his girlfriend. It was a first experience that Noriko was about to remember for a lifetime.

"Something's up... Ah... It's almost there!" Noriko moaned.

"Gonna cum?"

"Yusuke... I'm cumming!"

And in a flash, Noriko's pussy erupted in a shower of her transparent juices. Yusuke did his best to drink as much as he could, but some of the fluids spilled down his chin. After Noriko rode the wave of her first orgasm, she looked down at Yusuke's soaked face.

"Wow!" Noriko exclaimed.

"I should be the one saying that. I don't think I ever took that much from a woman." Yusuke replied.

Noriko's cheeks turned red before she softly replied: "Now I'm really embarrassed."

"Don't be. Welcome to the world of adults." Yusuke replied.

Yusuke then stood up and kissed Noriko, allowing the latter to taste her own juices.

"Now, it's my turn to give you some pleasure, Yusuke." Noriko said.

Noriko then dropped on her knees in front of Yusuke, and took his penis in her hands. The next step was obvious to her: give her man a blowjob.

"You don't have to do this if you're not comfortable, Noriko." Yusuke said.

"It's OK. I always wanted to do this, and I really want to know every bit of you." Noriko replied before she let out a growl as she turned her eyes back on Yusuke's manhood. "My little friend, I hope you're ready now."

Noriko took her wet tongue to lick the head of Yusuke's cock, further arousing him. Yusuke panted and moaned as he felt her tongue teasing the head of his penis. Then Noriko got Yusuke even more excited when she gently gripped the lower portion of his cock with her right hand, and then gave a good wet lick along the length of his shaft from the head to the lower portion and then back upwards. The sight was so pleasant that Yusuke had to fight to stay in control for more.

"Noriko... Please, stop teasing me. Put it all... in your mouth." Yusuke said.

"Of course. I'm gonna eat you out now... grrrr." Noriko replied.

Yusuke then let a whimpering moan escape from his mouth as Noriko bent her head, parted her lips, and let his penis fill her mouth. Noriko then began to suck on the erection while rubbing it with her right hand and massaging his balls with the left. Yusuke threw his head back at the wall although he kept his gaze on Noriko's head. Noriko then let her tongue swirl around his dick and started pumping it, and Yusuke started bucking his hips in response.

"Mmm... Noriko, more."

Noriko started sucking back and forth with a slower pace, but she steadily increased the pace as she was getting more accustomed to this new form of foreplay. When Yusuke felt his manhood grow a little more inside Noriko's mouth, he kept his eyes on the location where his manhood and Noriko's face connected.

"It's so good... More of the same, please." Yusuke said.

Noriko was more than happy to give everything Yusuke was asking and even more. After she sucked and pumped on Yusuke's shaft, Noriko took the penis out of her mouth before she moved her head downwards. Then Noriko licked Yusuke's testicles before she engulfed his whole ball sack into her mouth. The young woman then moved the ball sack inside her mouth with her tongue, earning a shudder and a very long moan from Yusuke. However, the most surprising in all of that was the fact that Noriko kept her gaze upwards and into Yusuke's eyes for the whole time she performed her last sexual trick.

"Wow! That was some naughty face, and I love it."

After releasing Yusuke's entire ball sack from the grasp of her mouth, Noriko seductively said: "Let's do this in fourth gear for something naughtier."

Noriko moved her mouth back to the head of Yusuke's penis, twisting her tongue faster around the tip, sucking back and forth faster, and moving her hands faster along the shaft. Noriko was allowing the shaft to go further and further back in her mouth. The change of pace earned more moans of pleasure from Yusuke. Shortly after Noriko increased the pace, Yusuke felt he was getting closer and closer to the edge. Her mouth was warm, wet, and inviting, but Yusuke did not want to release his load yet.

"Noriko... Wait, please stop... If you keep going... I'm gonna cum..." Yusuke pleaded.

Then Noriko stopped blowing Yusuke. Her lips slid off the member with an audible and wet pop. Yusuke's erection was covered with saliva and precum. He was glad that he could hold on, but he wasn't sure about how Noriko took the sudden stop in the foreplay.

"It's just that... I have been saving up... for some time now, and I..." Yusuke said breathlessly.

Noriko giggled before she said: "I really love it when you give me an honest reply, even when something could be a little embarrassing."

"You're not mad at me?" Yusuke asked.

"It's OK. I didn't want you to cum just yet anyway, so I will keep it for later." Noriko replied.

"For a first-timer, you did it like a pro. I'm usually good at holding on, but I almost got off within minutes."

"Thanks, Yusuke. I'm glad that my first blowjob was that good." Noriko said. "I think it's about time we get done with the shower."

"Do you need more time to wash the soap off?" Yusuke asked. "I have none left on me."

"Nope. Looks like our foreplay session took long enough for the water to wash it all off." Noriko giggled.

"It's all good then."

Yusuke turned the shower off. In the end, all of this "exploration" of each other's body took around 20 minutes in total. During that time, the warm water rinsed all the soap away. So Yusuke picked up a pair of towels, gave one to Noriko, and then started wiping the water off Noriko's body with the other towel. In return, Noriko also wiped the excess water off Yusuke's head and then lower on his body. By the time both lovers felt dry enough to walk out of the shower, Yusuke picked Noriko up.

"What are you doing?" a surprised Noriko asked.

"I'm a gentleman, so I will carry you to the bedroom." Yusuke replied.

Noriko replied with a big grin and a kiss before Yusuke proceeded to carry his sweetheart all the way to his bedroom. After Yusuke gently dropped Noriko on the bed, he continued running his hands along Noriko's body and kissing down on it. A very short time later, Yusuke had his face buried between Noriko's legs again, enjoying the taste of Noriko's juices. Although Noriko enjoyed the tongue play, she didn't want to be the only one having all the fun before the main course.

"Hey, Yusuke. I really feel bad for having all the fun for now. How about something a little different?"

"What do you have in mind, Noriko?"

"Let's sit on the side of the bed first." Noriko said.

Yusuke and Noriko then sat next to each other on the edge of the bed.

"OK. What's next?" Yusuke asked.

"You finger me while I stroke your little friend. How about that?"

"For a virgin, you sure are quick to have a grasp with sexual games." Yusuke said.

"I'm a medical student. And with a hot body such as yours, it's not difficult to have wild fantasies waiting to be fulfilled." Noriko replied before she bit Yusuke's ear.

"I surely will enjoy this, Doctor Lewis."

Without further due, Yusuke moved his hand down. Then he cupped her pussy before he started stroking between the folds with his middle finger. Noriko shook as an initial reaction to the fingering, but then she got over the initial shock before she put her hand around Yusuke's length.

Using his own experience from past encounters with other women, Yusuke proceeded with the fingering in a way that gave Noriko the right amount of pleasure after the latter felt comfortable enough to take it. The young man teased Noriko's wet pussy, then he pushed his middle finger through the folds and inside the slick warmth, and then moved the finger up the vagina in the search of Noriko's G-spot. When Yusuke finally found the spot, he combined a swirling motion of the middle finger on the G-spot while also using his thumb to rub her clit. A moment later, Yusuke sneaked his index finger inside the pussy as well. Needless to say, Noriko clenched her teeth and panted heavily. The erotic stimulation was a lot better than any masturbatory act she ever did to herself by any stretch of the imagination.

"Oh, yes... Don't stop, Yusuke!" Noriko pleaded and moaned.

"You like that?" Yusuke asked.

"I love it! Keep going!" Noriko replied before she gave Yusuke a long and deep kiss during the continuing foreplay.

Since Yusuke started the fingering, Noriko was also stroking Yusuke's member back and forth. From the moment Noriko was becoming increasingly excited, she was also pumping the veiny shaft harder and faster. To make things even more exciting, Noriko used her free hand to fondle Yusuke's testicles. In the process of mutual masturbation, the objective was not necessarily to reach orgasm. But still, Yusuke had to resist the temptation of shooting his load; Noriko was trying to hold her own as well. Nevertheless, the accumulation of pleasure was too much to handle for one of the two lovers.

"Oh, Yusuke... Ah... I'm gonna cum again!" Noriko said.

Upon those words, Yusuke used his fingers to stimulate the G-spot even more while Noriko took her hands off Yusuke's manhood to fondle her breasts instead. The young man felt the vaginal walls squeeze around his fingers before a warm, wet discharge squirted out from inside Noriko's writhing body. Following Noriko's second orgasm of the night, the two lovers laid on the bed to catch their breaths for a few moments.

During the break, Yusuke and Noriko had their eyes locked. No words were said, but their gazes told that it was finally time to get on with the real deal. Yusuke reached for the drawer at the side of his bed, and pulled a condom packet out of the drawer. But then Noriko suddenly grabbed Yusuke's hand.

"No need for protection tonight." Noriko said.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"It's fine; today's a safe day for me. And besides, I always wanted my first time to be like this. Thanks for being thoughtful though." Noriko replied.

Yusuke couldn't believe what he's just heard. His new girlfriend was ready to give away her virginity while going bareback as well. Yusuke then put the condom packet back in the drawer.

"OK then... You ready?" Yusuke asked.

"Come on to make me feel alive." Noriko replied.

Standing on his knees on the bed, Yusuke stroked his cock with what was left of the juices on his fingers; he wanted to make sure he was fully erect. At the same time, Noriko laid back on the large towel spreading on the bed. She also positioned her head on the pillow for the first act. The young woman spread her legs, giving her boyfriend a fantastic view of her soaked pussy. Yusuke positioned himself between Noriko's legs, ready to penetrate her in the missionary position.

"This might hurt a bit." Yusuke warned as he guided his cock along the prize of his lust. The throbbing of his fat cock against Noriko's wet entrance was stimulating her even more.

"It's OK. Do it!" Noriko gasped, biting her lip in anticipation.

Yusuke then teased Noriko's entrance by rubbing the tip of his dick against her clit before he pushed his hips forward, entering her virgin heat. Although she felt the pain that came with the breaking of her hymen, Noriko cried out in wild euphoria as she felt her insides stretched and ripped open by Yusuke's shaft.

'I knew it might hurt, but it's not that bad. Perhaps I'm just lucky.' Noriko thought.

Yusuke pushed his penis in as slowly as possible until he went all the way in. When Yusuke got there, he felt both his ball sack slapping against Noriko's buttocks and the tip of his penis definitely hitting her cervix. The contact between the tip of the penis and the cervix almost gave Noriko another orgasm.

"It's all the way in." Yusuke said. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little... but I'm OK." Noriko replied, squirming on the bed.

"You're so tight, Noriko."

"You're so big... Yusuke."

"I'm moving now." Yusuke said, and Noriko nodded.

Yusuke then pulled his cock out before he pushed it in again, and then repeated the same motion back and forth, again and again. Yusuke chose to go with shallow thrusts most of the time in order to stimulate both the head of his penis and Noriko's G-spot at the same time, but he also alternated with a few deep thrusts. for Noriko, sensations of pain were quickly replaced by pure pleasure. Both lovers gasped and moaned in unison at every thrust and at every sound of skin against skin.

"Oh, Yusuke... That's good... Oh, yes!" Noriko moaned between thrusts.

"You love that?"

"Oh, yes! I do!" Noriko replied to Yusuke.

Yusuke and Noriko then started making out while the thrusting continued and increased in pace. Their bodies were already sweaty too. Every time Yusuke went to pull out, it was as if her tunnel of love was pulling him back inside. It was more enjoyable than any sex he ever had with a different woman in the past. At one point, Noriko pulled her legs up and bent them at the knees, allowing Yusuke to go fully deep more often without straining himself too much. A moment later, Yusuke felt that it was time to change positions.

"I wanna try something different with you." Yusuke said as he pulled his cock out of her pussy with a loud, slurping pop sound.

"What's that?" Noriko asked.

"Just lie on the right side, lift your left leg up, and I slide in your vagina from behind. Then you wrap and hook the left leg around me." Yusuke replied.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"I remember that I saw it somewhere on the internet a couple of months ago, but it looks good based on what I read about." Yusuke said.

"Sounds great to me. Let's do this!"

What Yusuke actually described was a sex position known as the wrapped spoon. With that position, there were plenty of upsides to consider: Noriko could squeeze her legs to allow deeper penetration by Yusuke, she would have her legs open for easier access to her clit for either partner to play with it during intercourse, and she can tilt her pelvis for different angles of penetration that would increase pleasure to her G-spot.

When in position, Yusuke entered Noriko's vagina from behind before he started the back and forth movement again. At the same time, Noriko enjoyed the new position as she felt her G-spot getting even more stimulated with the steadily increasing pace of the thrusts.

"I feel my insides tingling." Noriko said.

"It's really... good, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah... It cleanly hits my G-spot... Oh, so good!" Noriko replied. "Kiss me. Play with my body."

Without further due, Yusuke gave Noriko another deep French kiss while he also started fondling her C-cup breasts with his left hand. Then he moved his left hand towards her clit before he started playing with it. At the same time, Noriko used her left hand to fondle her breasts. After the long French kiss, Yusuke started kissing Noriko's neck, stifling his own moans of his own enjoyment. Noriko could feel another orgasm building up inside her, and it was going to be bigger than the previous two.

"I can't... hold it... much more!" Noriko screamed.

In response, Yusuke moved his left hand to put a very firm grip at the lower portion of his penis as continued the thrusting. Then Noriko gave in to another orgasm, screaming in ecstasy. However, Yusuke pulled out of the vagina; he knew that he would have surrendered to his own pleasure if he stayed a few seconds longer. When Noriko came down from her orgasm, she realized that Yusuke did not reach orgasm yet.

"You... didn't cum... yet?" Noriko asked as she saw Yusuke still using his left hand as a vice around the lower portion of his shaft covered in juices.

"I was... close, but I wanted you... to enjoy full sex to orgasm first." Yusuke panted.

"That's... considerate of you." Noriko said as she reached her hand to cup Yusuke's face gently.

"I will let you decide how you want this run to end." Yusuke replied.

Noriko then took a few seconds to think about what position to take next, but the idea that came up was the most obvious.

"You lie back, and I will be on top." Noriko said.

"Cowgirl, huh?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm gonna ride that cock and milk out that huge load you've got to the last drop." Noriko replied.

Yusuke laid on his back with his cock still hard as a rock. With her boyfriend at her mercy, Noriko climbed on top of him. The sight of Noriko's pussy dripping with juices and the thought of Noriko's body riding up and down the shaft were so exciting for Yusuke.

"This is it." Noriko said.

Noriko skillfully took Yusuke's erection and aimed it towards her entrance. Fueled by lust, she quickly slammed her wet and hungry pussy onto his cock. Noriko gasped as she felt the tip of the penis hit her cervix once again. Yusuke also moaned in pure delight as her wet inner walls were clamping and sucking onto his length as hard as they could.

"You're... so tight. It's wonderful!" Yusuke gasped.

"Mmm, yes... I can feel all of you inside me, Yusuke."

Noriko then started making circular movements with her hips while keeping Yusuke's length inside of her. It was a different kind of stimulation, but Yusuke was fully enjoying the massage given by the combination of Noriko's hip movements and vaginal constrictions. In response, Yusuke used both hands to grab and play with Noriko's C-cup breasts.

"On a different day... I will use those two for a... good paizuri (titty fucking)." Yusuke said breathlessly.

"You will... get that... soon. I promise." Noriko panted.

Then Noriko started grinding in and out slowly, with both hands finding support behind on Yusuke's knees. She would pull Yusuke's penis out until the tip hits the G-spot and then she would push the tip back against her cervix. After a couple of minutes with the grinding, Noriko started moving fully up and down his shaft, allowing Yusuke to enjoy a series of deep thrusts. It didn't take long before Noriko rode Yusuke's shaft at a furious pace. In response, Yusuke moved his hands to hold on Noriko's hips, and then started jerking his hips upwards. Yusuke was creating a rhythm as his cock slid in and out of Noriko's vagina. The excitement was also completed by the sound of Yusuke's testicles slapping Noriko's butt on every thrust as the young Japanese man was at his most active in that position at that time.

For both lovers, the feeling was incredible. Yusuke looked up at Noriko's face: she was lost in her own world of pure joy with only lust and desire driving her. It was only a matter of time until they would reach the long awaited climax together.

"Oh, Baby... I... can't take... much more." Noriko whimpered. "Tell me... you're close."

"I'm getting... close. Very close." Yusuke assured her.

"I wanna... see your face... when you cum."

"Me... too, Noriko."

Yusuke increased the frantic pace of his thrusting to maximum. Noriko's breaths came in short gasps; she couldn't moan anymore. With one last effort, Noriko screamed the magic phrase to signal the arriving orgasm.

"Yusuke... cumming... I'm cumming!"

"Me too, Noriko! I'm cumming! Take it!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" both lovers climaxed at the same time with open-mouthed happy faces.

Noriko's vaginal walls gripped Yusuke's penis in a vice that was tighter than anything he experienced before that particular moment. As a result, Yusuke surrendered to his desires. His seed gushed out of his cock with an unbelievable force inside her grateful womb. In the end, Yusuke shot 10 successive spurts or so with generous amounts of his white and sticky essence, indicating Noriko about how much he saved for himself ahead of that moment in time. During that same blissful wave, Noriko also had her biggest amount of pussy juices yet gushing out. Needless to say, the amount of bodily fluids involved covered both lovers, creating a very wet spot on the large towel that was deployed earlier on the bed.

After the mutual orgasm, Noriko collapsed on top of Yusuke. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Noriko lovingly as if he didn't want to let her go. Both lovers could barely move, having spent every ounce of energy in that orgasm. They remained like this for a few minutes so they could catch their breaths. Finally, Yusuke broke the silence.

"Damn... That was fantastic."

"That was amazing." Noriko said.

"I never came that much in my life." Yusuke replied.

"I love you." Noriko said.

"I love you too." Yusuke replied before both lovers engaged in a long loving kiss.

Eventually, Noriko climbed down and laid on the bed right next to her boyfriend. Then she looked at Yusuke's penis covered in juices and cum before she turned her gaze towards the large amount of cum that oozed out of her pussy. There was indeed A LOT.

"That was something of a first time." Noriko said.

"Best sex I ever had." Yusuke replied.

Yusuke reached for the tissue box on top of the nearby drawer. Then he grabbed a few tissues to clean up the excess amount of white milky streams that trickled out of Noriko's pussy. After he was done cleaning Noriko up, Yusuke wiped the mix of cum and pussy juices that covered his own cock and his thighs.

"Do you want to go for another round?" Yusuke asked before he noticed that Noriko was already half-asleep. "Well, I guess that's a 'no'."

Noriko was fighting to keep her eyes open, which got Yusuke grinning. She looked so beautiful and so innocent at the same time.

"Sorry... I can't go on." Noriko said.

"It's OK. It's getting late. Sex is like an intense workout, and I also fell asleep right after my first time. You'll get used to it." Yusuke replied.

"I hope so... Good night, Yusuke." an exhausted Noriko said before she finally fell fully asleep.

Then Yusuke took a moment to look down at her, marvelling at her beauty. He was staring at her flawless face for a moment before he watched her chest rise and fall from her in-sleep breathing. Yusuke could only think about how fortunate he was to have met such a special woman in Noriko after his past woes with his previous girlfriend.

"Good night, Noriko." Yusuke leaned down and kissed his new girlfriend on the cheek.

After the kiss, Yusuke pulled the bedsheets and the blanket on top of him and Noriko, and then set the alarm clock to ring at 6:50 AM for her. The young Japanese man then locked fingers with Noriko's nearest hand before sleep finally took over him. Nevertheless, it was a night to remember for a lifetime.

* * *

 **Author's comments** : So, how was it for a first chapter on how Yusuke and Noriko sealed the deal? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did in writing it. Right next, I have the more (sexually) experienced Kakeru and Nana having a go together around the same time as in Chapter 1.


	2. After the Dance (Part 2)

**Chapter 2: After the Dance (Part 2)**

Note: This one-shot runs partly in parallel with the events in the previous one-shot chapter. In the timeline of the main original story, this part happens during the events of Chapter 17.

After Yusuke and Noriko left the night club, Kakeru and Nana stayed a little longer for more dancing. When Kakeru and Nana decided that it was also time to go home, it was a little less than one hour after their friends left.

 **Tuesday November 13**

 **West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

 **12:34 AM GMT**

At that time, Kakeru and Nana arrived at their doorstep, which would lead to the upper half of the duplex. Their apartment is located above Yusuke's apartment.

"That was some night." Kakeru said.

"You're right about that. I had a blast." Nana replied.

"Speaking of having a blast, I'm sure Noriko and Yusuke are having one as we speak. I'm really happy to see her finally able to lay her past to rest."

"I'm happy for her too. It has been... that long?" Nana asked, realizing how many years have gone since Suguru passed away.

"Yeah, it has been that long. Anyway, I'm sure it was worth the wait for Noriko." Kakeru replied.

"I think so too."

"It has been quite a while since we have the whole night just for ourselves in the apartment. Do you want us to do the same thing they are doing tonight?" Kakeru asked.

"I really can't wait." Nana replied with a big smile. "You better be ready because I will take you to cloud 9."

Kakeru and Nana went through the exit door, walked up the stairs, and finally entered the apartment. After both of them took their shoes and coats off, Kakeru locked the door to make sure nobody would come in uninvited. Then Kakeru and Nana made their way towards the bathroom.

"Come here, handsome." Nana said, standing with her back against the door frame.

"For sure!" Kakeru replied.

Kakeru came to Nana, leaned up forward, and started making out. Kakeru and Nana quickly slid their lips into each other's mouths with burning passion. Nana put her hands on her fiancé, balancing herself on his shoulders. She then locked fingers from both of her hands at the nape of Kakeru's neck as she continued making out with him. Kakeru put his left hand on Nana's back while his right hand was running through her beautiful long auburn hair.

Kakeru initiated the tongue movement by plunging it forward to reach Nana's own tongue. In response, Nana let her tongue wrestling and dancing with Kakeru's back and forth. They went on for a couple of minutes before they felt the need to catch their breaths.

"We should take those clothes off." Kakeru said. Nana nodded in agreement.

"Help me with the dress and the bra." Nana replied.

Nana turned around, allowing Kakeru to zip the back of her dark blue and sleeveless dress down. Then Kakeru carefully unhooked the back of Nana's black bra as she put her hands on her shoulders. When Kakeru was done, Nana turned around again to face him. Then she pulled the straps of her dress and her bra down her shoulders, down her body, and let them fall onto the floor. Kakeru then unfastened the belt around the waist of his black jeans.

Wearing black only panties and a black pantyhose, Nana brought Kakeru closer and started kissing him again. After the quick kiss, Kakeru unbuttoned his white shirt with Nana's help. Once it was done, Nana pushed the shirt off Kakeru's shoulders. He completed the process by letting the shirt slide down his arms and hands.

With his chest now bare, Kakeru watched Nana running her hands all over his chest. In return, Kakeru also grabbed Nana's juicy boobs, fondling them for a minute. However, Nana was already interested in taking the next step.

"I will take the lead from here." Nana said.

Nana then lowered her head down to kiss Kakeru's nipples once at the time. The scar on his chest was still visible, but it was nowhere near a turn-off for Nana. The young Japanese woman then started kissing on Kakeru's six-pack muscles.

"Nana... keep going... lower." Kakeru moaned.

When Nana arrived in front of Kakeru's crotch area, she unbuttoned the lone button before she unzipped the black jeans. Then Nana slid the trousers off and onto the floor, but she still kept Kakeru's boxer briefs on. Nevertheless, a sizeable bulge was already visible in Kakeru's groin area, still covered by his gray boxer briefs.

"See how much of an effect you have on me, Nana?" Kakeru asked.

"Oh, yeah. A lot, for sure."

Nana used both hands to cup Kakeru's manhood through his boxer briefs. Then she started rubbing it up and down with her hands. After the rubbing, Nana saw a little wet spot of precum that was growing slightly on the piece of underwear, where the tip of Kakeru's erect penis was.

"Looks like you're getting quite excited." Nana said.

"Stop teasing." Kakeru said.

"Getting there, Kakeru. My warm, silky mouth is coming." Nana gently replied.

Nana pulled Kakeru's boxer briefs down to his thighs, freeing his member from containment. Kakeru's erection proudly stood up, much to Nana's neverending happiness for every single time she sees it. Kakeru's body never lied even once whenever he is turned on. The young Japanese woman then licked the shaft up and down, and vice-versa a few times. After the licking, Nana moved downward to Kakeru's testicles, and rolled her wet tongue around them.

"Aahh... This is as good as always." Kakeru moaned.

"Watch this." Nana said.

Her soft lips sucked onto his testicles. For a couple of minutes, Nana kept on going with that action. Finally, she felt that it was time to give Kakeru more personal pleasure than that. Nevertheless, she was asking for his permission through a few magic words she wanted to hear.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?" Nana asked.

"Yes."

"Say the magic words, Kakeru."

"Please... Nana... I want you to suck my cock." Kakeru pleaded.

Following those magical words, Nana reached Kakeru's hardened penis with her right hand before she kissed the dripping tip of his dick. The young Japanese woman continued kissing the sensitive tip before she gradually lowered her mouth further down on it. Kakeru groaned as he felt Nana's warm breath hitting the tip, but he groaned and moaned even more as Nana started twisting her wet tongue around the tip.

"Nana... Oh, my..."

Then Nana took a pause in the tongue play so she could lock her eyes into Kakeru's. Just as her tongue stuck out of her mouth, Kakeru could see a trail of saliva linking her tongue and the tip of his penis. Nana's eyes also showed a seductive look, and it was the icing on the cake for the sight unfolding in front of Kakeru's eyes.

"How do you like that?" Nana asked.

"I love when you do that." Kakeru replied. "More..."

Nana gave a wicked smile before she went back to run her mouth around the tip of Kakeru's cock. She also started using her right hand to stroke the lower half of his shaft back and forth while her left hand moved in to massage Kakeru's balls. At the same time, Nana closed her mouth down on the tip. Then without further due, the young Japanese woman pushed her mouth most of the way down Kakeru's erection, engulfing the member until it hit the back of Nana's mouth.

"Mmm... Mmm..." Nana moaned as she bobbed her head on Kakeru's cock. She almost gagged, but she held her own. Kakeru grabbed her auburn colored hair and guided Nana on the deepthroating blowjob. The young Japanese man was groaning, panting, and squirming on every time he felt his sensitive tip making contact with Nana's lips.

"So good… Nana... Ahh..."

Feeling that Kakeru's pleasure level was quickly getting higher and higher with his hips jerking upward even more, Nana increased the pace of her blowjob combined to the cock stroking and the ball fondling. At that point, it almost looked like a perverted game of peek-a-boo with the tip of the erection appearing and vanishing again as Nana moved her mouth onto him. Kakeru felt that he wouldn't last long before ejaculating. The tingling sensation was shooting straight from the groin to his head.

"I... can't... *groan*... hold it..." Kakeru said.

Feeling Kakeru's manhood throbbing as a sign of an incoming orgasm, Nana released the erection from her mouth, used her fingers to press down firmly on the area behind his testicles, and toned down Kakeru's urge to ejaculate. There was a small amount of liquid leaking at the tip of the penis, but it was nothing compared to what would have come out if she had gone all the way. Kakeru and Nana took a moment to catch their breaths.

"Not for... now, Kakeru." Nana said.

"I was... almost there." Kakeru panted before he looked at his cock glazed with his fiancée's saliva.

"It's OK. Let's keep it for later." Nana replied. "Want to lick me and then go all the way in the bathroom?"

"If that spares us a mess on the bed for tonight, yeah." Kakeru replied.

"Time to return the favor, Kakeru." Nana said before she used her tongue to slowly and sensually lick her lips. It was a signal that told Kakeru to go for it.

Nana entered the bathroom followed by Kakeru. Once inside, Nana jumped on top of the vanity base to sit on it. Then Nana took her black pantyhose off with Kakeru's help. The young Japanese man discarded the pantyhose with the other clothes that were already dropped on the floor. Nana only had her panties left to take away when she seductively spread her legs wide, inviting Kakeru to come closer.

"Come in, Kakeru." Nana said.

Kakeru came forward to kiss Nana. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Kakeru led the kissing down to her neck and to her breasts. Then Kakeru gently kissed on Nana's hardened nipples, played along the areola on each breast, and suckled on Nana's breasts with his tongue swirling around the erect buds. Nana moaned with some force as she was stimulated by the suckling, so much that she threw her head backwards even more.

"Having fun?" Nana asked.

"I never get enough of your boobs." Kakeru replied.

Kakeru carried on playing with her breasts for a little longer before he started kissing down on her stomach. When Kakeru kissed her navel, the sensation sent Nana shivers down her spine. Then Kakeru planted kisses lower before he got to her black panties.

"Be ready now." Kakeru grinned.

Kakeru kissed Nana's heated womanhood, but the contact was made through the fabric. Nevertheless, Nana was driven crazy by the kisses on her nether region. The feeling then became more intense when Kakeru touched and rubbed her clit underneath the panties with his fingers. A wet spot was formed on the fabric, which prompted Nana asking Kakeru to remove the last piece of clothing still on.

"Take them off... please."

Kakeru obeyed her command. He slowly took the waistband and the fabric in his teeth, and then pulled the panties down her legs. When Nana was finally fully naked, Kakeru used his hands to spread her legs wide again. He then started teasing the entrance of her pussy with her finger, but Nana wanted more.

"Please... eat me out, Kakeru." Nana begged.

"As you wish. Itadakimasu." Kakeru replied.

Kakeru kissed Nana's thighs and then moved toward her warm center. There was some pubic hair, but it was well trimmed enough to be a non-issue for a cunnilingus. Kakeru tasted her pussy, kissed her labia gently, and stuck his tongue out slowly along her entrance. At the same time, he was still playing with her clit, earning a moan of pleasure from her.

"Ahh... It's really good... but I want you to reach it inside." Nana said.

Nana wanted Kakeru to reach her G-spot. He continued licking her opening while alternating with tongue thrusts into her vagina. Nana was shuddering at the contact between his mouth and her pussy. Finally, Kakeru stuck his middle finger inside her vagina until he found the G-spot. Out of instinct, Kakeru started a curling motion with his finger on the spot.

"Oh! Oh, God... Right there, Kakeru... That's it! Keep going!"

Encouraged by Nana's words, Kakeru stimulated it even more and at an increasingly faster pace. Nana's moans of ecstasy became louder and more intense. Her hips were rocking against Kakeru's face, and her nether regions were getting hotter and hotter. She knew she was close to orgasm.

"So good, so good... Take me there, Kakeru... Make me cum!"

Unlike what Nana did earlier, Kakeru continued stimulating her private parts until she went over the edge. Her juices came out, drenching Kakeru's face as her walls pulsed and contracted around his tongue and his finger. Her wet discharge also dripped on the floor. Nana's cries of delight made Kakeru fully hard and ready for the next step. Kakeru let Nana ride the wave of her orgasm until her body stopped writhing and until her pelvis finally stopped rocking.

"I made quite a mess, did I?" Nana asked.

"Nothing that I and the bathroom can't handle." Kakeru replied with a smile. Both lovers chuckled.

Kakeru and Nana kissed again for a minute. After that, she was ready to go for more. Most women would have needed some time to recover from an orgasm like the one Nana just had because the clit would be overstimulated. However, the young Japanese woman enjoyed the thrill of going for very intense levels of sexual pleasure ever since the night she gave her virginity to Kakeru.

"Now we can have some real fun." Nana said.

"I'm ready for anything." Kakeru replied.

"Lay on your back, Kakeru... on the rug."

Kakeru obeyed and laid down on his back, on the cotton-made bathroom rug with his penis standing proudly in the air. Meanwhile, Nana reached for a condom packet inside the bathroom cabinet. Kakeru and Nana kept most of their condoms in the drawer at bedside, but they always kept a number of condoms in the cabinet as they sometimes choose to have sex in the bathroom when an opportunity comes.

"What's the flavor on that one?" Kakeru asked.

"Strawberry." Nana replied.

"Tasty. I love strawberries." Kakeru said.

Nana carefully opened the condom packet with her teeth. Then she placed the condom in her mouth with her soft lips gently holding the edges and making an O shape. Nana also made a slight push of the tongue against the reservoir tip of the condom to keep air out. When ready, Nana wrapped her slender hands around Kakeru's hardened member before she placed the condom on the tip with her mouth. Then Nana rolled the condom down the head of the penis and all the way down the shaft by using her lips only. Although the protection was applied, Nana ran her lips up and down the shaft while twirling her tongue around it for a few seconds.

"Ahhh... So good." Kakeru enjoyed the sensation.

Nana moved up to Kakeru to give him a deep French kiss. The tongue play during that kiss allowed Kakeru to taste some of the sweet glycerol-based lubricant that coated the condom. Needless to say, Kakeru was enjoying the strawberry taste as much as Nana did. After the kiss, the Little Witch moved on top of her Knight. Kakeru could see Nana's pussy dripping with juices, hungry for that dick.

"Let me put it in. I want to do it so badly." Kakeru begged.

"Here it goes." Nana replied.

Nana lowered herself onto Kakeru's stiff length nice and slow. As the tip of his penis made contact with her G-spot, Nana let out a moan of pleasure. Nevertheless, she continued to lower further down until the tip of Kakeru's erection hit Nana's cervix.

"Oh, yeeess! It's all the way inside." Nana said.

"You're so tight, Nana."

"So big and hard... I love your cock, Kakeru."

Nana started moving up until the tip of the covered penis hit the G-spot. Then she lowered her body down on the erection once more. Nana continued riding Kakeru up and down, feeling every inch of his big fat erection through the wet fleshy walls coiling around him. While Nana's pelvic area was doing those movements, Kakeru pulled her upper body down to him. Then both lovers went on to kiss during sex.

"I love you." Kakeru said between kisses.

"I love you too." Nana replied.

After a few kisses, Nana steadied her upper body back up to resume sex in a cowgirl position while Kakeru moved his hands onto her hips. Nana made circular movements with her hips at the same time she moved up and down Kakeru's erect manhood. Excited by the feeling of his cock getting swallowed by Nana's pussy, Kakeru drew a whimper of sexual satisfaction from his fiancée as he started moving his hips upwards. Kakeru was thrusting into Nana's pussy, so much that his penis either hit the G-spot or the cervix.

"Oh... So good... Keep going, Kakeru... Fuck me harder!" Nana said between moans.

"Here I go." Kakeru replied.

Kakeru started increasing the pace in his thrusting, so much that his testicles slapped against her butt every time he rammed his rod back up. At the same time, he moved his head up a little to kiss her nipples. Nana let out a squeal as she felt the higher dose of erotic stimulation coming from her vagina and from her nipples at the same time. She felt her walls tightening up against around Kakeru as she rode him faster and faster.

"I can't... get enough... of you." Kakeru panted, looking up at Nana

"Kakeru... gonna cum." Nana let out a sensual moan.

Kakeru drove his length harder and faster inside Nana. His dick was brushing her clit as he was sliding back and forth, which brought Nana beyond the edge. She started wailing in unison with the contractions of her vaginal walls.

"Cumming... Cumming! Ah!" Nana wailed.

Instinctively, Kakeru pulled his covered penis out. He let her ride her orgasmic wave out, but he didn't want to go off just yet. When Nana squirted pussy juices and drenched Kakeru's testicles, the young man worked hard to control both his breathing and his own ejaculation. Meanwhile, Nana collapsed on Kakeru, both of them covered in sweat. She took a few moments to catch her breath as she let the orgasmic wave going down.

"That was great." Nana said. "Did you manage to hold it?"

"I did, but I was tempted to let it out." Kakeru replied.

"Have any ideas for the next part?"

"Do you think you have enough strength to give me a flagpole?" Kakeru asked.

Nana grinned. "I can give you that."

What Kakeru wanted was for him and Nana to go in a sex position known as the scissored flagpole. Kakeru moved onto his knees while Nana laid on the right side with her right leg lying on the bathroom rug and between Kakeru's legs. Then Kakeru grabbed Nana's left leg and pulled it upwards to his shoulder. Then Kakeru held onto the Nana's leg at knee level like a mast to hold himself onto, which explains why the word "flagpole" is used to describe the position.

That exotic position ensured that Nana would be able to move the leg into a different position without Kakeru's cock needing to leave her pussy, especially if she feels tired. At the same time, that position allowed Nana and Nana to keep at least one hand free for each during sex.

"Ram your cock inside me, Kakeru." Nana said.

"I'm putting it in now."

Kakeru held his covered penis as he guided it towards Nana's entrance. With a little shove, Kakeru bucked into Nana's vagina, which started tightening onto his length. The young man pushed his stiff cock in and out, feeling it swell up inside her pussy and feeling his testicles tighten.

"Ah... That feels good, Kakeru." Nana said.

"Wait until the next part. I want it all." Kakeru replied.

As Nana humped sideways onto Kakeru's cock, the young man was also thrusting inside her and slapping his testicles against her pussy at his own rhythm. Then he moved one of his hands to one her boobs, squeezing it as he was fucking her with burning hot passion. Needless to say, Nana felt tingles of pleasure when Kakeru touched her sensitive nipples. Kakeru also moved his other hand to gently stroke Nana's firm ass. Wanting to experience even more pleasure, Nana moved her hand lower and played with her clit.

"Ah... It's really good." Nana moaned.

"You like that?" Kakeru asked.

"Keep... playing with me." Nana replied.

Nana rubbed her clit while Kakeru continued pleasuring her in other places. The mix of pleasure coming from her breasts, her clit, and her vagina was almost too much to handle. However, Nana felt that her body could no longer sustain that position. In one movement, Nana turned her left leg to collapse the scissored flagpole into a classic missionary position in which Nana was lying on her back with her legs spread open while Kakeru was on top. As previously mentioned, Kakeru's cock did not leave Nana's pussy during the position change. As such, the condom was still on.

"Are you OK?" Kakeru asked.

"A little tired in that position, but it's OK. Keep fucking me!" Nana replied.

With those words uttered, Kakeru obeyed by grinding into her at a slow but incremental pace. Nana also pushed her pelvis to match his thrusts with her own. Sounds of flesh smacking against flesh filled the bathroom. From time to time, Kakeru kissed Nana as he was penetrating her; that sex position allowed for more intimacy. With every thrust going deeper, Kakeru and Nana felt they were moving closer to the edge. Nana's inner walls started contracting all around Kakeru's cock, attempting to wring his erection of all the semen it can give. Finally, Kakeru felt that his orgasm was inevitable.

"Nana... I'm gonna cum! Where should I?"

A split second after Kakeru's question, Nana wrapped her legs around Kakeru's lower back. That action gave Kakeru the answer: Nana wanted him to ejaculate inside the condom, inside her.

"Do it, Kakeru... Give it to me... inside!"

"Nana... Yes, it's coming out!"

Kakeru and Nana shouted each other's name out before they kissed as his orgasm came.

The young man let himself go at last. Kakeru felt his seed bursting out of his cock, but it was held in by the reservoir tip of the latex barrier that stood between him and his fiancée. Although Kakeru couldn't see it yet, he could already guess that he was ejaculating a lot. Exhausted, Kakeru collapsed on top of Nana while his cock was still spurting inside the condom.

"So hot... so hot... I can feel it." Nana wailed, feeling Kakeru's penis throbbing inside her.

Kakeru's orgasm also triggered another orgasm for Nana. More pussy juices were squirted out of her pussy, drenching Kakeru's ball sack for the second time on the night. Nana also felt Kakeru's hot load through the condom, which added to her own bliss. After the orgasmic wave was finally ridden out, Kakeru and Nana took a few moments to catch their breaths.

"That was great." Kakeru smiled to Nana.

"Yeah, I loved it." Nana said.

The two lovebirds hugged and kissed each other for a moment. Then Kakeru gathered enough strength to move his body away from Nana and lie on his back. When Kakeru finally looked at his softening penis, he finally saw the huge milky and sticky load inside the condom. The condom was filled to the brink.

"Wow! If that load went in, I would have gotten pregnant." Nana said as she saw the filled condom.

"I can also imagine how pretty it would look if that ended on your face." Kakeru replied. Then Nana giggled at the remark.

Kakeru slowly unravelled the condom from his manhood, and then made a knot to close down the used condom. He made sure that the bulk of his cum remained inside the enclosed part of the condom before discarding it. Meanwhile, Nana moved down to lick the leftover cum on Kakeru's penis.

"You're such a naughty woman." Kakeru said as he looked down at Nana licking the penis to the last drop.

"I love being naughty to you as much as you love being naughty to me." Nana replied before she licked the pussy juices left on Kakeru's testicles.

"Touché." Kakeru remarked.

Kakeru then looked at the bathroom rug, which was bearing traces of the recent lovemaking.

"The rug has to go in the washing machine." Kakeru said.

"After the bath, OK?" Nana asked. "I really want us to take a bath together."

"Sure. Why not?" Kakeru finished.

* * *

Kakeru and Nana took a few minutes to put store their clubbing clothes back in the closet while fetching bathrobes and towels. At the same time, they let hot water running down to fill the bathtub in which Nana also added a lavender foaming bath formula to create a bubble bath. The foaming bath's purpose was to soothe senses and relax tense muscles. When the water reached the right height with enough bubbles created, Nana stepped in the bathtub first and let herself sink into the warmth of the water surrounding her body. Kakeru then followed in and joined Nana as he sat behind her, allowing her body to rest against his.

"Ah! This feels good." Nana said out loud, enjoying the water surrounding her body.

"This is a life, alright!" Kakeru exclaimed as he enjoyed the relaxing properties of the foaming bath.

Kakeru grabbed the bar of soap off the soapdish, and started washing her back for a moment. Then Nana wanted to start cleaning other parts of her body.

"Can you pass me the soap?"

"Here." Kakeru gave the soap to Nana.

Nana started to soap up her breasts, her shoulders, and her arms. Then Nana pulled her legs up from out the water before she washed her legs and feet with the soap bar.

"The sight of those white smooth legs alone is a joy to watch. They're a real work of art." Kakeru said.

"Baby, you really know to talk to a woman." Nana smiled.

"And I know how to make this woman here feel good."

Kakeru gently massaged Nana's shoulders. At the same time, he inhaled the scent of Nana's hair mixed with the lavender smell coming from the foaming bath.

"Mmmm... Nice hand work there, Kakeru." Nana moaned.

"I can show you more." Kakeru said.

Kakeru began to play with Nana's breasts while moving one hand down to her pussy, slipping a couple of fingers between the folds of her vagina and her clit. The young Japanese man rubbed her clit, but also alternated between the rubbing and pumping his fingers in and out of her dripping wet hole. Nana shuddered in pleasure, enjoying the increasing speed of the foreplay. She felt her insides tightening, a release was getting close. However, Nana remembered something when she saw the clock.

"Kakeru, wait!"

"What's the matter?" Kakeru asked.

"I have to go to work tomorrow morning. We won't have time for another full round." Nana replied.

"Well, tonight is the last time we can have sex until next week. Besides, you're already wet."

Nana sighed, but then had an idea coming up. "If you stop now, I can get your little friend up and then we go for a quickie."

"A quickie, huh? That sounds appealing." Kakeru said.

"Let me get down to it." Nana said.

Kakeru and Nana switched positions as she moved in behind Kakeru, both sitting down in the bathtub. Just as she pressed her boobs against Kakeru's back, Nana quickly reached out Kakeru's cock. Then she started stroking it furiously with both hands, each hand twisting in opposite direction while also moving up and down the erection.

"Oh... This is great!" Kakeru was squirming as he felt the soft touch of Nana's hands giving the two-handed twisting motion handjob.

Nana continued stroking Kakeru's cock until she would feel if the erection was hard enough. Kakeru also reached back to slide a couple of fingers inside Nana's pussy, keeping it still wet. After a few minutes, Kakeru had gotten ready for more action.

"I can't wait, Nana! Let me stick it inside." Kakeru begged.

"Stand up and wait for a second." Nana replied.

Nana walked out of the bathtub to pick a condom packet inside the bathroom cabinet; that one had no flavor. She also grabbed a towel before she walked back in the bathtub. Then she gave Kakeru the condom packet before she wiped the water off of Kakeru's erect penis with the towel. When she was done, Kakeru opened the packet and rolled the condom down on his erect cock. Nana also helped him in making sure the latex barrier was well applied.

"How do you want us to do it?" Kakeru asked.

Nana put both of her hands against the ceramic wall, put one foot on the edge of the bathtub while keeping the other foot inside the bathtub, and bent her body over. That was a standing doggy position, and Nana was fine with it.

"Take me from behind, Kakeru. Don't hold back. Fuck me hard until you cum!" Nana said.

Kakeru moved in behind Nana before he grabbed her hips. Then he gently shoved his cock inside her before he started grinding her. As Nana asked it to be a quickie, Kakeru was already sliding his fleshy rod in and out of her at a high speed. Kakeru moved one hand to reach her breasts and play with them as he continued fucking her.

"This is... so good, Kakeru!" Nana moaned.

"It's very tight!" Kakeru said between moans.

"Keep pounding me... faster!" Nana begged.

Nana turned her head to look back at Kakeru before the two shared a deep French kiss with their tongues swirling one around the other. After the kiss was broken, Kakeru picked up the pace while thrusting deeper inside Nana. Her G-spot and cervix were stimulated by contacts with the tip of his erect penis. His testicles were slapping against her clit at every thrust, providing another source of sexual stimulation. Quickly enough, Nana felt her 4th climax of the night coming.

"I'm so close! Kakeru... Ooooohhhhh!" Nana cried out.

Her insides tightened around Kakeru's penis before juices squirted out of her pussy and streamed down her legs. Meanwhile, Kakeru continued pounding Nana. Her orgasm was urging him to thrust at maximum pace. Seconds after Nana came, Kakeru felt his own climax coming.

"I'm... almost there too, Nana." Kakeru moaned out. "Where do you want me to cum?"

"On my butt. Shoot your thick load all over my butt, Kakeru." Nana moaned.

In an instant, Kakeru took his cock out of Nana's vagina before he yanked the condom away. Nana was shaking her beautiful derriere in front of Kakeru while he was furiously stroking his cock, aiming at her butt. Finally, Kakeru grunted as he saw his white and thick load shooting out of his throbbing cock and all over her butt.

"Unnnngggg! Take it!" Kakeru said as he shot spurt after spurt of his essence.

"Mmm... I can feel it, yes." Nana moaned.

The amount of cum that landed on Nana's butt was quite decent considering that Kakeru had a massive orgasm not too long ago. He was also a little surprised at how much cum there was left in him.

"So amazing." Kakeru said.

Nana turned around and wrapped her arms around Kakeru. She held him close to her before she kissed him passionately. After a minute or so, Kakeru and Nana finally broke the kiss.

"I came 4 times, so it was amazing for me too. Thank you, Kakeru" Nana said.

"My pleasure. I should thank you for the quickie idea." Kakeru replied.

"The pleasure is mine on that one, Baby."

"Do we have time for washing each other's back and enjoy a little more of this foaming bath?" Kakeru asked.

"If it's just for that, we have time." Nana replied.

Kakeru and Nana went on to get washed in the bath before they walked out to get fully dry. After they took care of a few more things, Kakeru and Nana went straight to bed and fell asleep. It was the last night the Japanese couple would spend until Kakeru would go on to fulfill his obligations with the Japanese national team. Nevertheless, Kakeru and Nana felt that the evening at the nightclub and everything that followed in that night made a very good memory to cherish.

* * *

 **Author's comments** : I can't think of many fanfics involving Kakeru and Nana in such a hot context until now. Back when the original chapter idea came up, I was thinking of Kakeru and Nana doing it in bed. But then, the idea of fun on the bathroom floor (or rather the rug) followed by a quickie in the bathtub became too appealing to miss out. In the next chapter, we will move on to Christmas Eve.


	3. An Early Christmas Gift

**Chapter 3: An Early Christmas Gift**

Note: This one-shot takes place on Christmas Eve, which is the day preceding the events of Chapter 25 in the original story.

 **Monday December 24**

 **Manchester Arndale, Manchester, UK**

 **4:00 PM GMT**

On Christmas Eve around the world, last-minute shopping is far from being an uncommon sight. For that day, the Manchester Arndale shopping centre was buzzing with people doing some last-minute shopping. Nana and Noriko were also in that crowd of people who had to buy a few things for the Holidays, especially groceries.

"You have everything you need to make the cake, Nana?" Noriko asked as both women carried their bags.

"Yep, I do. The cake will be baked tonight after supper." Nana replied.

"Good. I look forward to have a taste of it tomorrow." Noriko said.

"I noticed that you have your backpack on, but you didn't open it once today. What's up with that?" Nana asked.

"Ah, I almost forgot about that." Noriko replied. "Let's drop the bags in the SUV first."

Nana and Noriko walked their way to the parking lot of the Manchester Arndale shopping center. After the two women loaded their bags inside the Nissan Qashqai, Noriko took her backpack off her shoulders.

"What do you have in there?" Nana asked.

"Well, the Royal Mail dropped a package on my desk at the hospital on the other day... and this is all yours now." Noriko said with a big smile as she pulled a package out of her bag, and then handled it to Nana.

"Yes! It's finally here! I thought it would not make it in time to the UK. Thank you, Noriko!" Nana replied.

"I wish this thing was sold in the UK so we wouldn't have to get it all the way from Japan." Noriko said.

"I agree, Noriko. The waiting game was killing me." Nana replied. "You checked the contents, right?"

"Yep, I checked the size. The one in the package is yours; I kept mine elsewhere."

"That's good."

"When will you wear it for the first time?" Noriko asked.

"Tonight. And you?" Nana returned the question.

"Same. I will give Yusuke the night of his life tonight with that, and I hope to make him get off more times than ever before." Noriko replied.

"You guys have lots of sex, right?"

"Yep, he's a real machine in bed. We do it 3 nights a week at least." Noriko replied to Nana's question.

"Still, I hope you're careful with safe and unsafe days." Nana said.

"I am, don't worry." Noriko replied. "Ever since you introduced that brand of flavored condoms to us, Yusuke has become a fan of those. He uses them all the time."

"I'm glad he likes them." Nana chuckled.

"What about you? Have you and Kakeru done it recently?" Noriko asked.

"Well... we haven't done it since very late in November." Nana said.

"Oh, I see. It's because of his leg injury from 3 weeks ago, right?" Noriko asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to give his leg time to regain enough strength." Nana replied.

"How is his leg doing now, Nana?"

"Looks good. He stands on his own and walks perfectly fine without support at home now."

"That's good news. Since it has been that long, I'm sure he stored a lot in him." Noriko said.

"I'm sure he does." Nana replied.

"Give him a ride to remember tonight. That would make a great early Christmas gift." Noriko said.

"I will, I promise." Nana replied.

"Let's head home for now."

"Let's go." Nana finished.

Nana and Noriko took the drive home together. For both women, they were hopeful that the upcoming evening would be something to remember with their respective life partners. Regardless, the new item that each of the two women recently received would soon serve in adding some spice in their respective relationships.

* * *

 **West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

 **9:55 PM GMT**

In the evening, Kakeru baked the cake that would be brought to the Christmas dinner on the following day. Although Nana has more experience in baking cakes, Kakeru usually bakes good cakes as well. For this year, he decided to make a contribution to the upcoming Christmas dinner.

"Phew! Finally done!" Kakeru exclaimed after he finished applying the last touch of cream on the cake.

"Well done. It really looks great!" Nana replied.

"I'll put it in the fridge now." Kakeru said.

"Go ahead." Nana replied.

Then Kakeru stored the cake in the fridge while Nana was taking a look at all the kitchen equipment. There was a spatula that still had some cream on it.

"I have a little bit of cream left on this spatula. Want some?" Nana asked.

"Sure!" Kakeru replied.

"Uh, uh! Let me do it." Nana said before she took the spatula, swirled her index finger on it, and picked up some of the cream. "Here... You can lick it."

Kakeru moved his head towards Nana's finger, and then licked the bit of cream off the finger. He also made sure that none was left there.

"Tasty." Kakeru said.

"Want to return the favor?" Nana asked.

"Sure!"

Kakeru used his own index finger to pick up whatever cream was left of the cream on the spatula. Then he moved his finger towards Nana's mouth. The Little Witch wrapped her mouth seductively around Kakeru's finger, swirled her tongue a few times around the finger, and took all the cream away. It was the same as if Nana was fellating Kakeru.

"I take it as an invitation." Kakeru said.

"Your fiancée needs you in bed." Nana replied.

"I'm game."

"But first, I have a surprise to show you." Nana said.

"What is it?" Kakeru asked.

"Why don't you take everything off but for a bathrobe first? Just warm the bed for a moment." Nana replied.

"Interesting." Kakeru finished.

* * *

Minutes later, Kakeru moved to the bedroom, and took all of his clothes off before he put a bathrobe on. Then Kakeru sat on the edge of the bed, still wondering what was the surprise that Nana was referring to. Nevertheless, he was eagerly anticipating the night of sex he had not enjoyed even once since late November – which was shortly before his injury.

'I really can't wait to see what Nana's surprise is. Looks like she timed it perfectly as my early Christmas gift.' Kakeru thought.

"Hey, Kakeru. Look at me."

Nana was standing in the doorframe, wearing only a red halter neck sleeveless sweater with a seductively large open back that exposed her back all the way down to the upper half of her butt crack. In the otaku world, that very sexy piece of clothing is simply known as the "virgin-killing sweater". Just as Nana spun on herself to show Kakeru all angles of the outfit, the latter was absolutely stunned.

"Wow... They sure did not lie about the sexiness of that thing." Kakeru said. "Where did you get it?"

"Noriko bought the sweaters online in Japan, both for me and for her. She's probably showing hers to Yusuke as we speak." Nana replied.

"You look gorgeous in that."

"Thank you, Kakeru." Nana said. "But it is only the appetizer of your early Christmas gift. I have more."

"Show me more then." Kakeru replied.

Nana took a remote control and turned the stereo on. The speakers in the room started playing music that set the mood and that would later cover the noise of what would happen later. She prepared to take on the first act of her early Christmas gift to Kakeru: giving him a lap dance. The Little Witch walked her way towards her Knight, showed him her exposed back, and sat down on his lap. Then she started grinding her butt against his covered manhood.

"Can I touch you?" Kakeru asked. He never received a lap dance until that moment, but heard stories of acquaintances and friends who had to follow certain rules when they received lap dances.

"Rules of lap dancing say you don't touch the dancer, but I'm making an exception because it's you." Nana replied with a sultry voice.

"Nice."

"Grab my breasts from behind, Kakeru." Nana said.

Kakeru moved his hands around the sides and under the sweater before he grabbed Nana's boobs. Then he started rubbing her breasts, lingering long enough to pinch her nipples. Kakeru's actions drew moans from Nana.

"This is... good. Keep going." Nana said.

At the same time, Nana was undulating and circling her hips while she was grinding Kakeru's crotch. Kakeru stared at the naughty movements Nana was doing on his lap. He could feel his cock becoming hard as he listened to her moans of pleasure. After a few minutes, Kakeru slowly moved one hand lower to reach her pussy. Much to Kakeru's surprise, Nana wasn't wearing panties underneath the sweater.

"Ah... Ah... Kakeru!" Nana moaned as she felt Kakeru's touch on her clit.

"You're already wet down there." Kakeru said.

"You're already hard too." Nana replied.

Kakeru was indeed rock hard under the bathrobe; his erection was begging to be free as it poked against Nana's butt. As for Nana, she was getting hot, so much that she wanted to take the sweater off at last.

"Let me turn around." Nana said.

Nana then moved her body in a position to straddle Kakeru while facing him. The first thing they did was to give each other a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance inside their connected mouths. After the kiss, Kakeru helped Nana taking off her sweater before the latter opened his bathrobe.

"What's next?" Kakeru asked.

"Let me do this."

Now that both Nana and Kakeru were fully naked, she began to grind her bare pussy lips against his penis. She was moaning louder and louder too. Kakeru was enjoying the feeling of Nana's wet crotch and clit rubbing on his length and on his testicles, but he had to stay strong so he wouldn't cum on her.

"Oh... that's great!" Nana moaned. "Do you love feeling your cock between my pussy lips?"

"I love... feeling your hot, wet pussy... against my cock." Kakeru panted.

Nana kept on going with the grinding. Her pussy juices were coating Kakeru's private parts. With Nana's bosom standing right within 2 inches from him, Kakeru took her right nipple in his mouth, and started sucking her right breast. He moved his tongue around it, gently nipping at the sensitive flesh.

"Ahhh... Kakeru." Nana threw her head back. "That's... so good."

"Do you like that?" Kakeru asked.

"Yes! Keep going!"

Kakeru continued sucking Nana's right breast for a minute or so. When he finally released the boob, Nana started to slowly slide her body down Kakeru's legs. She was also kissing Kakeru's chest and stomach before she ended up kneeling on the floor, facing Kakeru's fully erect cock. Then Nana picked up her smartphone and set it up to camera mode.

"Here." Nana said. "I want you to record me."

"Why?" Kakeru asked as he took the smartphone from her.

"Because I missed your cock so badly."

Nana licked a tiny drop of precum that leaked off the head of Kakeru's swollen penis. Then she wrapped her mouth around the head and started using her tongue to lick it, earning a shuddering moan from Kakeru.

"What about it?"

Nana then pulled his dick out of her mouth to give her reply to his question.

"Everything. The way it tastes, the way it feels in my mouth, and how big it is." Nana said with a very seductive voice.

Nana then wrapped her mouth again around the tip of Kakeru's cock. She also used her right hand to pump the lower part of his shaft up and down while her left hand was massaging his testicles. Kakeru was panting and breathing heavily as he enjoyed the pleasure. Nevertheless, he kept his concentration as he was filming the area where his penis and Nana's mouth were connected.

"Do you like when I suck your cock?" Nana asked.

"Yes... yes!" Kakeru gasped.

Nana increased the pace at which she was sucking on Kakeru's cock, bobbing her head up and down on it. Kakeru could feel her tongue swirling around the head of his cock. She was moaning and groaning at every time her head bobbed down on his shaft. Meanwhile, the pleasure became more and more overwhelming, so much that Kakeru's hips started rising into her mouth. He was basically having sex with her mouth, and he felt his body trembling as his own orgasm was building up inside of him.

"Damn... Nana... I'm gonna cum!"

Nana then let Kakeru's erect cock slip from her mouth. A trail of saliva linked her tongue with the tip of his dick.

"When you'll cum, cum in my mouth. Cum all over me."

After those words, Nana opened her mouth as she was furiously stroking Kakeru's erection. The tip was less than two inches from her mouth. Kakeru then looked down at his erect member as he was only a split second away from orgasm.

"Na... Nana... Unnnggg." Kakeru groaned as he finally let himself go.

Kakeru witnessed bursts of his white seed erupting from his cock. The bulk of his load ended in Nana's mouth, but a few shots landed on the skin of her face. The young Japanese man could do nothing but groan in utter bliss and satisfaction while Nana was pumping his shaft with her hand to squeeze every drop of his essence. The Little Witch then used her tongue to lick the cum off her lips before she did the same around the head of his penis. As Nana swallowed the cum in her mouth, Kakeru ended the recording on the smartphone.

"My... That was great." Kakeru panted, working to catch his breath.

"I love the taste of your cum." Nana said with a mischievous smile. "I have some in my hand and on my face if you want to taste it."

Kakeru then used his tongue to lick his leftover semen on Nana's hand and face. He then made a "mmm" sound to indicate that he enjoyed tasting his own cum, of which he had never done before.

"It tastes good, right?" Nana asked, with a big grin on her face.

"Not bad, but I'd enjoy tasting your honey with my tongue a lot more." Kakeru replied, hinting at the next step in the foreplay.

"Let's switch places, Kakeru."

Kakeru got off the bed to make way for Nana, who went lying down on her back while her feet touched the floor. Kakeru kneeled down on the floor, between her legs. He then moved his head within inches of her dripping pussy.

"Ready to taste me?" Nana asked.

"Anytime." Kakeru replied.

"Eat my pussy, Kakeru. Make me cum hard!"

Without further due, Kakeru started tracing the tip of his tongue along Nana's entrance, causing her to shudder as the electric pleasure jolted through her body. Knowing that he was doing it right, Kakeru buried his mouth into her pussy, where he swirled his tongue around her labia. He moved his right hand to her clit, playing with it as he was rubbing his tongue back and forth with her insides.

"That's great... Keep going... Aahh!" Nana moaned when she felt the double pleasure of having both her clit and her pussy stimulated by Kakeru.

"You're soaking here." Kakeru said before he went back to lick some of the pussy juices. Then Kakeru started running his tongue between her lower body lips on one side and then on the other. Suddenly, he moved his tongue in a position to press it against Nana's clit.

"Aaahhh!" Nana cried out as she felt an immense wave of pleasure hitting her sharply. She then uttered the words that asked for more: "Put your tongue... inside me... please."

"As you wish." Kakeru replied.

Nana felt Kakeru's nose pressed against her clit as he squished his face into her pussy. The young man pushed his tongue back and forth between Nana's slippery and wet walls; he also made sure that he ran his tongue inside her folds as deeply as possible. Nana was shaking in pleasure at every thrust of the tongue that went forward.

"So good... it's amazing!" Nana panted.

'Let yourself go, Nana.' Kakeru thought.

Kakeru pushed his tongue in and out of Nana's folds faster. At the same time, he used his right hand to rub her clit even more. Nana could feel that a very wet orgasm was building up. She could hardly breathe, hear, or speak as the bliss was taking over her body. But when Kakeru moved a couple of fingers from his right hand moving inside her vagina and reaching her G-spot, orgasm became inevitable.

"Aa... Cumming, Kakeru! I'M CUMMING!" Nana shouted out loud.

Nana's vaginal walls tightened around Kakeru's fingers and tongue. Her pussy erupted in a shower of juices flooding Kakeru's mouth. He did his best to drink as much as he could, but some of the juices spilled down his chin and on the bed. Nana took a couple of minutes to ride the orgasmic wave down until her body stopped shaking.

"That was... fantastic, Kakeru. Feeling ready for more?" Nana asked.

"You didn't have to ask." Kakeru replied. He was already hard again.

"Put your cock inside me now. Please!" Nana begged.

"What about protection?"

"Forget the condom, it's my safe day." Nana replied with a smile. "Besides, it has been a while since the last time I've let you cum inside me."

Kakeru smiled; he couldn't believe his luck when he heard that he was allowed to have raw sex with Nana, who is always cautious about using birth control in normal time. In order to position himself for sex, Kakeru made sure Nana's ass was well positioned on the edge of the bed while she was lying on her back and on the bed. Then Kakeru pushed her legs in the air and against his chest as he moved towards her a standing position. In order to adjust with the bed's height, Kakeru bent his knees a little. However, Nana was a little concerned as to whether Kakeru could hold his own in that position known as the folded butterfly.

"Are you sure you can have sex standing up? I mean... is your right leg strong enough for that?" Nana asked.

"It's alright. I can hold my own here." Kakeru replied.

"Don't go too hard on yourself though, Kakeru."

"I'll be careful, Nana."

Kakeru moved his own crotch towards Nana's crotch. He was stroking his cock a little to make sure it was as hard as he would like it to be. And to make sure he was fully aroused, Kakeru rubbed his manhood against her pussy to coat his erection with some of the leftover pussy juices from her previous orgasm.

"Stop teasing, Kakeru. Please, ram it inside me."

"OK. Here I go."

Kakeru moved his dick along Nana's entrance, and then slowly pushed his hips forward to fill her pussy. Nana was writhing and squirming as Kakeru moved his cock deeper inside, especially when the tip of his erection made contact with her G-spot and then her cervix. After Kakeru reached Nana's cervix, he pulled his cock out until the tip made contact with the G-spot before he rammed his cock back in.

"Ohh, yes! That's the spot." Nana moaned.

"It's incredible, Nana... Ahh." Kakeru moaned.

Kakeru felt the tightness, the rich texture, and the warmth of Nana's inner walls wrapping tightly around his length. His initial thrusts were slow, but it didn't take long before he began to thrust a little bit faster inside of Nana. Meanwhile, Nana was breathing heavily and moaning as she felt even more pleasure at each thrust.

"You're so tight! I love your tight pussy!" Kakeru said, feeling her bumpy insides.

"Oh, Kakeru! Keep pounding me... faster and harder!" Nana begged.

"You look so sexy when you say that." Kakeru replied.

Without further due, Kakeru thrusted inside Nana faster. She closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure. The young Japanese man then moved his right hand away from her hip, and reached her left breast. Kakeru tweaked her nipple, and thus made Nana even more excited. In response, Nana squeezed her pelvic muscles around his erection.

"Damn! You really know how to drive me crazy." Kakeru said.

"Give me... more pleasure. Take me... deeper." Nana moaned.

Nana felt an orgasm building inside of her. Meanwhile, Kakeru was thrusting in and out at full speed. The thrusting combined with Kakeru's toying of her nipple drove Nana insane; she was on the edge.

"Kakeru, I'm cumming!" Nana shrieked.

The overwhelming effect of an orgasm hit Nana. Kakeru felt her pussy juices coating his cock before he pulled out of her. He wasn't far from losing control, but he decided to make Nana cum one more time before giving in to his own desires.

"You haven't cum yet?" Nana asked as she took a glance at his cock.

"I was saving it for your next orgasm." Kakeru replied with a big smile on his face. "And besides, I wanted to cum inside you, in a different position."

"Oh... I want to see what you have in mind, Kakeru." Nana said.

"Let me kneel on the bed first." Kakeru replied.

Kakeru knelt on the bed before Nana moved in to sit on top while facing him. She slid down on his cock. With her pussy still very wet, Nana began pushing off with her legs to move her body up and down on his erection. Kakeru was grabbing her butt to keeper her in place. Nevertheless, Kakeru and Nana were maintaining eye contact during sex in that position.

"You're amazing!" Kakeru said.

"The advantage of being a soccer player is that I have strong legs." Nana replied.

Indeed, that position required the woman to have strong legs. However, it was no problem for Nana at all. As Nana kept on bouncing faster and faster, she wanted to feel more pleasure.

"Let me lean backwards." Nana said.

"What?" Kakeru asked.

"I give you some room to play with my clit."

Nana reclined backwards until she moved into a crab position. While she continued bouncing on Kakeru's erection, he started using a couple of fingers from his right hand to play with her clit.

"Oh, Kakeru!" Nana panted as soon as Kakeru touched her clit. "Keep rubbing!"

"OK! Keep bouncing... This is great!" Kakeru replied.

Kakeru continued to rub Nana's clit, knowing that another orgasm was building for her. He also felt that his own orgasm was coming too. Regardless, Kakeru kept going, enjoying the feeling of Nana's inner muscles tightening around his swollen penis while his testicles made contact with her ass on every bounce. Eventually, the pleasure was too great for both Kakeru and Nana.

'This is so good; it really feels like she's sucking me. I really want to cum inside Nana's pussy.' Kakeru thought.

"Oh, Kakeru! I'm cumming!" Nana moaned.

"Me too... Nana!" Kakeru panted.

"Give me your cream, Kakeru! I want it! Give it to me!" Nana yelled.

"Here it comes... cumming!"

Nana squirted pussy juices all over Kakeru's cock at the very same time her pelvic muscles squeezed around it to milk his seed out. Kakeru then groaned as his warm seed burst out of his cock and into her womb in rope-like spurts. As pussy juices squirted out of her pussy, Nana was fully enjoying the feeling of a creampie for the first time in a while.

"I can feel it, Kakeru. It's... flooding inside me, yes!" Nana said between moans of ecstasy.

Kakeru shot several loads of his thick cum before Nana finally dropped her back onto the bed. Then Kakeru pulled his cock out of Nana's flooded pussy before he laid onto the bed as well. His cum trickled out from Nana's pussy in white milky streams. The two lovers caught their breaths for a moment before Kakeru gave Nana a kiss.

"Did you like it?" Kakeru asked.

"I loved it! It was great." Nana replied.

"Nothing feels better than having my naked cock feeling your walls inside you." Kakeru said. "It has been so long."

"It has been a long time since I've felt you cumming inside me too. It feels great." Nana replied before she kissed Kakeru for a minute.

After the kiss, Kakeru got up to reach the nearby tissue box. He then took a few tissues before he gave the box to Nana. He cleaned up the mix of warm, frothy fluids on his cock. Meanwhile, Nana took her share of tissues to wipe out the accumulated bodily fluids that leaked out of her pussy. When they finished cleaning up the mess, Kakeru and Nana took a few minutes to relax in bed.

"You outdid yourself in getting me turned on earlier." Kakeru said before he took sip of his glass of water.

"Really?" Nana asked.

"Sure. Sucking the cream on my fingers was already great, but showing yourself in that virgin-killing sweater was something else."

"I'm really happy that you had a great time." Nana said.

"And don't forget the lap dance you gave me in that sweater. I enjoyed it too." Kakeru replied.

"What about I give you a much sexier dance to get you hard again, but without clothes this time?" Nana asked with her very sultry tone of voice. "The night is still young."

"I would love it." Kakeru replied.

"Get on the chair." Nana said.

Kakeru got off the bed before he made his way to a nearby chair. There, Kakeru sat down on the chair with an idea about what to expect. Meanwhile, Nana stood up in front of Kakeru, ready to start dancing with the music still on.

"Show me what you've got." Kakeru said.

"My pleasure." Nana replied.

Nana began by circling her hips while keeping her back arched. She then slowly bent her knees and went down as far as she could, then up again. In all those movements, Nana kept on circling her hips. While dancing to the music, she slowly began to caress her neck with her hands and slowly made her way to her voluptuous breasts, where she fondled and played with them. Nana went as far as to drag one of her breasts towards her mouth where she licked the nipple, much to Kakeru's excitement.

"Damn! This is really hot." Kakeru said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Nana replied with a lusty smile.

Nana kept on rubbing down her breasts and pinching her nipples. Watching Nana playing with herself was too much for Kakeru as he got hard again. The sight of Kakeru being erect again triggered the next step in Nana's dance.

"Let me get to you now." Nana said.

Nana got to her knees on the floor. Then she slowly crawled over to Kakeru, towards his lap. There Nana pushed his legs wide so she can move her body in between.

"My, my... Your friend here is ready." Nana purred.

"It wants you, Nana." Kakeru grinned.

Nana responded by performing one long lick from the bottom of Kakeru's testicles all the way to the tip of his erection. Kakeru let out a guttural moan as he felt her tongue teasing the tip. Nana then climbed up to the chair where Kakeru was sitting so that she would stand up on top of him. Then she started undulating her hips above where Kakeru's erection stood. Nana grinded her wet pussy against his stiffened cock for a minute or so, covering it with her own fluids once again. After some erotic teasing, Nana finally grabbed Kakeru's erect and pulsating penis, and guided it into her wet pussy as she sat down in his lap.

"Oh... That feels incredible." Kakeru moaned.

After Nana managed to slide her pussy all the way down on Kakeru's penis, she began moving her body up and down his thick manhood. As always, her pussy was tight around his cock. The sight of Nana riding his cock, her big boobs bouncing up and down, and her face contorting in pleasure was something Kakeru would never have enough of.

"You're... so sexy." Kakeru said.

"Yeah. Kakeru... you feel so good in my pussy." Nana replied with a very sexy tone in her voice.

Nana kept on bouncing on Kakeru's cock and rotating her hips at each bounce to bring him more pleasure. Kakeru also moved one hand to one of her breasts, giving her more pleasure. In the midst of the intercourse, Kakeru and Nana still found moments when they kissed each other deeply. Their tongues fought wrestled each other inside their connected mouths. Although the sex was incredible, Kakeru had other ideas about how he wanted this round to finish.

"Let me take you... to the wall." Kakeru said.

"What?" Nana asked.

Kakeru grabbed Nana by her butt before he stood up his chair. She had to wrap her arms around the back of his neck to make sure she didn't fall backwards, but she giggled at her fiancé's surprising reaction. Then Kakeru carried Nana to the nearest wall where they resumed their lovemaking. With Nana having her back on the wall, Kakeru was the one doing all the thrusting.

"That's it! Keep… ravaging me!" Nana moaned.

"It feels... incredible inside... of you!" Kakeru panted.

"Yes! Harder! Faster!" Nana shouted.

Kakeru thrust all the way in before pulling out and thrusting in once again, scraping her G-spot in the process. They kept going like that for a few minutes. His need to cum inside her became frantic, but he knew he had to make her cum first at the very least. So Kakeru moved his right hand to her clit and began to rub it quickly.

"Nggg... So good! So good!" Nana panted.

"You like that, don't you?" Kakeru asked.

"Yes! I love it!"

Nana closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as Kakeru branded her left shoulder and continued to pound her pussy senseless. She tried to keep quiet, but it was impossible since Kakeru was giving her immense pleasure. Finally, the pleasure was too overwhelming for her.

"Oh... Kakeru! I'm going to cum!" Nana gasped into his ear.

"Me too... Kiss me when you cum." Kakeru panted.

"Cum... inside of me. Let me… feel more... of your jizz!" Nana begged.

Kakeru thrusted faster inside Nana under the sound of moans by both lovers. When Nana was swept by her orgasm, she kissed Kakeru. Her body writhed in absolute pleasure a few seconds before Kakeru exploded with several spurts of his seed deep inside her womb. Their mutual moans were muffled by their connected mouths. Finally, Kakeru and Nana broke the kiss to catch their breaths as he was shooting his last few spurts of cum inside her. Finally, their respective orgasmic waves were ridden out.

"That was quite some joyride." Nana whispered in Kakeru's ear.

"I was about to say the same too." Kakeru replied before both he and Nana laughed.

Kakeru and Nana leaned against each other, against the wall as they were catching their breaths back. Then he bent his knees a little so he could pull out of her. However, Nana didn't want Kakeru to pull out just yet.

"Kakeru, wait!"

"What?"

"Don't pull out yet. Not here." Nana said. "The floor will get messy if..."

"Ah, OK." Kakeru replied.

"Can you lift me up and then carry me to the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

Kakeru then lifted Nana before he carried her to the bathroom, still connected to each other's body. Inside the bathroom, Kakeru pulled his cock out of Nana's flooded pussy before they proceeded to clean up the mess. Nevertheless, Nana flashed her private parts so Kakeru could enjoy the sight of his globs of cum leaking from her lower lips and sliding down the inside of her thighs.

"Enjoyed what you've just seen?" Nana asked.

"You look really sexy, especially with cum trickling on your legs." Kakeru replied.

"I would make and take that kind of mess only for you, Kakeru." Nana said before she wiped it off along excess pussy juices.

"Me too. I really love that feeling."

"But it must have been some workout for your right leg after 2 rounds of sex though. How do you feel?" Nana asked.

"It was some workout, but I feel great nonetheless." Kakeru replied.

"I'm really happy you're feeling well, Kakeru." Nana said.

"I still can't wait to get back to work on the training ground."

"That will come very soon. I'm sure of it." Nana said.

"So... are you good for one more round?" Kakeru asked.

"First, we brush our teeth clean. Then we can have all the fun before we go to sleep." Nana replied. "But this time, I stay on top. You have done enough workout for tonight with your right leg."

"It works for me." Kakeru finished.

* * *

After Kakeru and Nana were done brushing their teeth, they got back in bed where they spent a few minutes cuddling, kissing, and then performing some foreplay. For this third and final round of raw sex, Kakeru allowed Nana to move on top while he was lying on his back, on the bed.

"When I see you from here in this position, you're even more gorgeous." Kakeru said.

"I will ride the living daylights out of you this time." Nana replied seductively. Kakeru smiled.

Nana squatted on top of Kakeru's lap, with her feet on both sides of his waist. Then Nana grabbed Kakeru's fat rod before lowered herself onto it. The Little Witch gasped softly, enjoying the shape and the size of her fiancé's rigid member.

"This feels incredible... So wet and tight." Kakeru moaned.

"Yeah... you're so big again, Kakeru." Nana replied.

Nana put her hands on Kakeru's shoulders for support while his hands were grabbing her butt cheeks from underneath. With Kakeru's help, Nana started moving slowly up and down his erect manhood, causing him to moan slightly. Feeling her tightness and her warmth, Kakeru was enjoying a great time on the receiving end of the squatting cowgirl position.

"You look so sexy." Kakeru panted.

"Fuck me... deep and hard." Nana begged.

Kakeru started thrusting his hips upwards within Nana, meeting her pussy as she bounced down. Not only Nana was bouncing up and down on his dick; she was also rotating her hips at the same time, bringing abundant pleasure to Kakeru.

"It's… amazing!" Kakeru said between moans.

"Oh, yes! This... is good, Kakeru."

Nana increased the pace on which she bounced up and down Kakeru's cock. Kakeru also moved at a faster pace, feeling that an orgasm was building up within him. Catching the cue in Kakeru's heavy breathing, Nana decided to stop and try something different.

"Let me turn around. I'll go reverse cowgirl now." Nana said.

"OK." Kakeru acknowledged.

Nana stopped bouncing on Kakeru, and then got off him. Then Nana moved on her knees as she straddled Kakeru while showing her back to him. For Kakeru, that little break was welcome as he was quite close to his climax a moment ago. Now, he was set to make one last ride as Nana impaled herself onto his fat rod.

"I will milk you dry soon." Nana said playfully.

"Show me what you've got. Yeah... Squeeze me tight." Kakeru replied.

Nana started riding up and down Kakeru again, twisting her hips around his cock. Kakeru also resumed the thrusting upwards at every time Nana was bouncing down. Then the young Japanese man guided his right thumb to rub her clit.

"Oh, Kakeru!" Nana panted as soon as Kakeru's thumb touched her clit.

Nana kept grinding and bouncing faster, enjoying the feeling of Kakeru's rod hitting her sweet spot repeatedly. Nana was also enjoying her clit being rubbed by both Kakeru's thumb and his testicles in the process. Kakeru was feeling even more excited when he felt her pelvic muscles squeezing around his manhood in that frenzied ride. Balls of sexual energy were building up fast inside their bodies, waiting to explode the very end. Kakeru knew he couldn't hold onto his own desires for much longer, and neither could Nana.

"You love that inside me, Kakeru?" Nana asked.

"Believe me... it's unreal, Nana." Kakeru replied. "Ohhh…"

"You're about to cum? Give it to me, baby!"

"Just lie down... on top of me." Kakeru said. "Let me make you cum too."

Nana complied by lying on her back and on top of Kakeru; it was the sex position known as the kneeling sinner. In that position, Kakeru thrusted inside her pussy from underneath her with an extremely frantic pace. Kakeru then used his left hand to fondle one of her boobs and his right hand to play with her clit, providing the biggest lot of pleasure to Nana yet.

"That's great! Keep pounding me! DON'T EVER STOP!" Nana screamed.

At that moment, she didn't care if the neighbors could hear her screams. Nana had her back arched and her head thrown back in delight. She was fondling her right boob with her right hand while she used her left hand to join Kakeru's right hand in the clit rubbing. Meanwhile, Kakeru was sucking and nibbling at her neck.

"I'm almost there... Cumming soon?" Kakeru asked.

"Yes! Yes! Gonna cum! FILL ME UP... PLEASE!" Nana yelled.

"Cumming too... Nana! NANA! Unnnggg!"

Nana felt the immense pleasures of an orgasm hitting her like a freight train. She began to squirt her warm honey all over Kakeru's cock while her body was squirming. After a couple more thrusts, Kakeru slammed into Nana's cervix just as he let himself go at last, feeling his testicles clench on his own orgasm. Several streams of Kakeru's white, hot, and sticky cream gushed out with force inside Nana's womb for the third time, filling her up. Nana shed a couple of tears of joy as she felt Kakeru pouring spurts and spurts of his love deep inside her most intimate place again.

'I just can't get enough of his cum... It's so warm. It's such a great feeling.' Nana thought.

After Kakeru emptied himself inside Nana, both lovers took a moment to catch their breaths. Their bodies were covered with more sweat than ever while their senses were still overloaded with incredible waves of pleasure. Nevertheless, Kakeru wrapped his arms around her sweaty and trembling body, holding onto her tightly. Nana returned the embrace by holding onto his arms as well.

"I love you." Kakeru whispered into Nana's ear.

Although Nana was still a little hazy from the orgasm she just experienced, she turned her head to face Kakeru.

"I love you too." Nana replied.

Kakeru and Nana then shared a kiss for a few minutes. After the kiss, Nana finally rolled off of Kakeru before she lied down right next to him on the bed. Nana suddenly burst into laughter when she realized how much sexual pleasure she tasted on the night. Kakeru also responded by laughing out of pure ecstasy too.

"You were great." Kakeru first spoke out.

"You sure were awesome too." Nana replied.

"Have you ever thought that we would have that much sex in one night?" Kakeru asked.

"Not in my wildest dreams... at least anything except what I hope to enjoy in our future wedding night." Nana replied before she yawned. "I'm really tired now."

"Me too, Nana." Kakeru said before he took a quick glance at the clock. "I didn't realize it until now, but we are already well beyond midnight."

"That's right. Merry Christmas, Kakeru."

"Merry Christmas, Nana."

Kakeru and Nana shared one last passionate kiss before they pulled the blanket on top of them. Then they held onto each other closely before Nana fell asleep first. Kakeru stared at Nana's beautiful sleeping face and stroked her long auburn hair until he became too tired to stay awake any longer. For both lovers, it already was a Christmas to remember... and quite a lustful one.

* * *

 **Author's comments** : When it's Christmas, you have to make the moment into something memorable big time. Virgin-killing sweaters, lap dances, and sex in various positions... you have it all here. In the next and final chapter of this series of one-shots, we will go back to Yusuke and Noriko with a little surprise.


	4. Fantasies and a Threesome

**Chapter 4: Fantasies and a Threesome**

Note: This final one-shot takes place right after the events in Chapter 35, in the evening after the match.

 **Saturday March 2**

 **West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

 **7:30 PM GMT**

Sarah Davies had already returned home from Old Trafford since the end of the afternoon. She had witnessed her team earn a crucial victory. Although Sarah was happy with the result, she already had her mind on something else that was set to happen later in the evening. In the shower, she had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warm water streaming down to give her body a good massage.

" _Ah! This is so great!_ " Sarah said out loud.

In fact, she was living alone in her flat. The English blonde lightly ran her fingers against locks of her hair as water cleansed off the shampoo. When she was done with the hair, she ran the soap all over her body. But then, just as Sarah ran her hands all over her breasts to help water cleansing the layer of soap on them, she suddenly started rubbing her C-cup breasts before she played with nipples.

" _I really want him to touch my breasts... and tease them a lot... Ahh_."

Sarah moved her hands underneath her breasts, caressing her belly, and moving all the way down to her hairless pussy. Her nether region was already beginning to drip with pussy juices when she cupped it with her right hand. Then Sarah spread apart her folds to open up the entrance to her vagina.

" _Ahh! Ahh! So wet already_."

The young English woman inserted her right middle finger through the folds and inside her own slick warmth. Then she moved her finger upwards to reach her G-spot. When Sarah finally found it, she swirled her finger on the bundle of nerves inside her love canal before she alternated rubbing and thrusting, back and forth. But behind the act of masturbation, Sarah was actually fantasizing.

" _I really want your big cock inside me... Make me feel good_."

Then Sarah suddenly switched from English to Japanese.

"Nama ga ii! (Let's do it bareback!)"

What Sarah fantasized was about her having raw sex with a tall and handsome Japanese man, who has brown hair and chestnut eyes. The blonde woman didn't seem to care about anything but enjoying the sensations from her pussy in response to her fantasy.

" _Yes! Oh, yesss!_ " Sarah wailed, alternating between English and Japanese. "Kimochi ii! (It feels good!)"

While Sarah continued to rub her G-spot with her finger, she also brought her left hand down to flick her clit roughly. The combined stimulation of erogenous zones provided massive waves of pleasure to the young English woman. Sarah was moaning and panting louder. When she felt her body shaking, she knew an orgasm was coming. In response, Sarah rubbed both her clit and her vagina even faster.

"Iku! IKU! (Cumming! I'M CUMMING!) _Shoot your spunk inside meeeee!_ "

An orgasm struck Sarah like a Greyhound bus. She came with a loud scream while her pussy squirted with a shower of juices on the inside of her thighs and on both hands. After she rode the wave of her orgasm, she looked down at her soaked hands before she licked the excess pussy juices.

" _Ah... Ah... Yusuke_."

Sarah has had a secret crush on Yusuke for some time. Although she has always been supportive of the relationship between him and her friend Noriko, there were moments when Sarah was fantasizing about having sex with Yusuke all for herself. The blonde English woman, still lost in her fantasy for a few seconds, was thinking about how good it would feel if Yusuke ejaculated spurts of his hot, white, and sticky seed inside her womb. She was imagining globs of his warm cum mixed with her juices leaking out of her pussy as well. However, daydreaming came to an end for her when she realized that she was still in the shower at her place.

" _Of course, that's not going to happen like that_." Sarah finished.

* * *

 **Downtown Manchester, UK**

 **8:55 PM GMT**

Since the early evening after the match, Kakeru, Yusuke, and Noriko were enjoying a good meal along with a few glasses of wine in a local restaurant. By the time the clock was moving very close to 9:00 PM, Yusuke and Noriko were set to move onto the next part of their plans for the evening while Kakeru was set to drive home on his own.

"I really enjoyed the meal. Thanks for finding that place, Yusuke." Kakeru said.

"Anytime, buddy." Yusuke replied.

"Before you told me about it, I thought you would rather spend time alone with Noriko."

"With such an important win, it would have been wrong for the two of us to have all the fun." Noriko replied. "Besides, Yusuke and I still have plenty of time ahead."

"Sure." Kakeru said. "So what are your plans for the evening?"

"Noriko and I thought of enjoying the view of Manchester at night from the tallest skyscraper in the city." Yusuke replied.

"I see. That's the Hilton Manchester Deansgate, am I right?"

"You've got it right, Kakeru. I have booked a nice room for the night." Yusuke said.

"Well, enjoy your time there tonight, you two."

"Thanks, Kakeru." Noriko said.

"See you back in training, Kakeru." Yusuke added.

"All right, see you then." Kakeru replied.

Kakeru then left on his way to find his car and go home. On the other hand, Yusuke and Noriko made their way towards the nearby Beetham Tower, which hosts the Hilton Manchester Deansgate hotel. Yusuke had already parked his vehicle in a nearby car park, so he only had to walk with Noriko straight through the front door. In the lobby, Yusuke went to meet the concierge at the front desk.

" _Good evening. Welcome to the Hilton Manchester Deansgate_." the concierge said.

" _Thank you." Yusuke replied. "I have made a reservation for tonight under my name, Yusuke Saeki_."

The concierge looked at his reservations log, and quickly found Yusuke's name.

" _Yes, Mister Saeki. Here's your number of your King Deluxe room and the keycard to open the door. It's on the 17th floor_."

" _Thank you_." Yusuke replied.

"King Deluxe?" Noriko asked.

"Yeah. I read about the types of rooms they have, and that's by far the best they have before we go into bigger and more expensive suites." Yusuke replied.

"It's a great choice. A suite would have been too much for what we need."

"Indeed. Well, let's go." Yusuke said.

Walking their way towards the elevator, Noriko was clinging to Yusuke's right arm. When the two lovers entered the elevator, there was no one else going up with them. The setting was perfect for Noriko to do the one thing she had in mind: kissing Yusuke.

"Hey, Yusuke. Wanna kiss me?"

"Sure." Yusuke replied.

Noriko then ran a hand along Yusuke's chest before the latter wrapped his hands around her waist. The two lovers then shared a passionate kiss for the whole time the elevator took to reach the 17th floor. When the doors opened up, Noriko pulled Yusuke on the way towards the room. Both lovers were laughing, thinking about what would happen next.

"I hope you're ready. It will be better than Christmas Eve." Noriko said.

"I was expecting nothing less from you on this day after such a big win." Yusuke replied.

Yusuke opened the door to the room with his keycard. After both lovers closed the door behind them, they started kissing passionately before they removed their coats and shoes in the process. However, they did not take all of their clothes off just yet in the midst of all the kissing.

"Wait." Noriko said.

"What for?" Yusuke asked.

"I would like us to have a bath before we get it on."

"Fine by me." Yusuke said.

"You can go in first. I'll join you a little later when your muscles are a little more relaxed." Noriko said before she stuck her tongue out and licked her lips seductively.

"I'll go in first. I hope you'll be ready for a loooong night." Yusuke said.

"I definitely am." Noriko replied.

Then Yusuke made his way to the bathroom. Minutes later, the bathtub was filled with hot water. Yusuke let himself sink into the bathtub.

"This is the best." Yusuke said for himself.

For a few minutes, he was enjoying the soothing of his senses and the relaxing of his muscles through warm water. Then at one point, Noriko entered the bathroom with only a towel covering her front.

"Enjoying yourself?" Noriko asked.

"I am. Care to join?" Yusuke returned the question.

Noriko smiled before she dropped her towel on the floor, revealing her beautiful and naked frame. Then she took the hairband elastic off her ponytail to let her hair down before she sexily threw her head back to send her brown hair backwards.

"Sexy move there, Noriko."

"I'm going in, Yusuke." Noriko said.

The half-Japanese, half-British woman stepped into the bathtub. However, she was still standing up instead of sitting down with Yusuke.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm getting the show started for you."

Noriko then turned her body around to show her exposed back before she started shaking her hips in front of Yusuke. She started the little dance on her feet, humming a little song of her own. But soon enough, she lowered her body to sit down on Yusuke's lap. There she started grinding her butt against his cock.

"Whoa! This is awesome." Yusuke said.

Yusuke then tried to put his hands on Noriko's breasts from behind, but she slapped one of his hands in a teasing manner.

"Uh, uh. Just be patient." Noriko said.

Noriko continued undulating and circling her hips against Yusuke's crotch. Needless to say, the sight of Noriko's dirty dance got Yusuke's blood pumping faster and faster. In a matter of a very short time, his cock had already become rock hard enough to solidly poke her butt under the water.

'He's already hard down there. Good.' Noriko thought.

Noriko then turned her body around so she could face Yusuke and straddle him. He immediately put his hands onto her breasts after she turned around. In response, Noriko moved her right hand around his erect penis before she started rubbing it lightly.

"You're very enterprising tonight." Yusuke said.

" _You haven't seen anything_." Noriko replied in English.

Noriko wrapped her left arm around Yusuke's head, and then plunged her mouth forward to meet Yusuke's lips. Both lovers gave each other a deep and passionate kiss, with their tongues wrestling inside their connected mouths. They went at it for a little more than one minute.

At the very time Noriko and Yusuke were making out inside the bathtub, Sarah silently entered the bathroom. The last sentence that Noriko said in English was, in fact, a signal that told Sarah to join the couple into the bathroom. Walking forward in the nude, Sarah was a little jittery.

" _H-hello, Yusuke_." Sarah said.

" _Sarah, good timing_." Noriko said.

" _Sarah... WHAT?!_ " Yusuke was completely taken by surprise.

Yusuke immediately took both of his hands to cover his crotch in embarrassment. Nevertheless, he did not take his eyes away from the English woman's frame. Sarah was sporting a nice short bob haircut that looked good on her blonde hair. Her eyes are as green as a cat's. Looking lower at her body, Sarah's breasts were beautiful C-cups. Her pussy was fully shaved. If one didn't know that Sarah was studying medicine, one could have easily mistaken her for a celebrity or a model.

" _When did you get in here?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _When you were pouring water in the bathtub. Noriko texted me the room number, and then she waited for that moment to let me into the room_." Sarah replied.

"Noriko, what is going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Sarah asked me a favor almost a couple of weeks ago. It involves you, Yusuke."

"What kind of favor?"

"Well..."

* * *

 **Flashback – Just after the away match against Juventus. Less than 2 weeks ago.**

Noriko and Sarah just finished watching their team winning their first Champions League match in the round of 16. Sarah would usually get on her way back home on her own after matches. However, both women chose to spend some time at Sarah's place in that evening. The discussion took quite a very unexpected turn when they discussed about their personal lives.

" _When I think of you and Yusuke, and I have to say I really envy you_." Sarah said.

" _At least, you have known the joys of having a boyfriend long before I did. You will find someone else, you will see_." Noriko said.

" _I still have a hard time finding my stride in my romantic life though. We tried finding new boyfriends during our summer vacation in Southern France, but no luck. Remember?_ "

" _There was nothing to feel bad about dumping your ex-boyfriend a year ago, Sarah. He had the nerve to cheat on you after 3 years together_."

" _I know, but I have been living on fantasies ever since_." Sarah said.

" _If those are not perverse fantasies, then it's fine_." Noriko replied. " _What's the wildest fantasy you ever had in the lot?_ "

" _There is one fantasy in particular that I keep having. Well, you see..._ " Sarah tried to answer the question, but then she stopped. " _No, never mind_."

" _Well, come on. Tell me, Sarah_."

" _No, it's too ridiculous. You wouldn't like it_." Sarah said.

" _It's just between you and me as very good friends. I won't tell anyone else about it, I swear_." Noriko replied.

Sarah took a deep breath to think about Noriko's plea. After a few seconds, Sarah decided to reveal her wildest fantasy.

" _Well... I have been dreaming that I was having sex with Yusuke in all kinds of positions like no man has ever taken me. In many of those dreams, we went all the way until he shot his load inside me_."

" _What?_ " Noriko was baffled.

" _I have to tell you that... I have had a crush on Yusuke for some time now. I really support you two as a couple, so you now understand why I hesitated in telling you about it_."

" _Sarah..._ "

" _I thought that fantasy would only come up once, but I have that dream repeating often for days now. Because I'm your friend, I want to ask you in full honesty: to fulfill that fantasy, can... can you let me have sex with Yusuke... even if that's just for one night?_ " Sarah boldly asked.

Noriko did not know what to say for a moment. On one side, she wanted to help her very good friend to feel satisfied. But on the other side, she did not want to allow anything that might be a risk to the dynamics of her respective interactions with Yusuke and Sarah. The last thing Noriko wanted was to end up with a strained relationship on either side.

" _This is difficult_." Noriko said.

" _I know. If that's too complicated, I will just back off and just never talk about it again_." Sarah replied.

Then Noriko suddenly had a very unexpected idea popping up in her head.

" _Have you ever been with a girl before?_ " Noriko asked Sarah.

" _Not with that level of intimacy. And you?_ "

" _Not at all_." Noriko said.

" _Why do you ask then?_ " Sarah asked.

" _Because I think we can try something out if we work together_." Noriko said.

" _Together... like in a threesome?_ "

" _Yes, that is what I meant. Yusuke once said that 'having a threesome' should be added in our list of fun sexual experiences we should try at least once. I resisted at first, but then we talked about it. He gave me details of his fantasy of us doing it with another girl, but he also asked me what made me feel uncomfortable. So I told him about my insecurities and self-doubts. He was very understanding, and he affirmed his love and trust in exploring all of those experiences with me should an opportunity arise_." Noriko replied to Sarah's question.

" _That's nice of him. But do you think Yusuke would do it with a friend instead of someone whom neither of you would know?_ "

" _There is only one way to find out, Sarah_." Noriko finished.

* * *

 **Present time**

"That's how Sarah has come to us tonight." Noriko said.

"Well..." Yusuke said before he switched from Japanese to English. " _Well, I remember that we talked about it, but I didn't expect a threesome tonight_."

" _It's OK if you don't feel fully comfortable. But it would be a shame when I was planning this in case we would win today's big match, especially with you being the Man of the Match as the best scenario_." Noriko replied.

" _I will take it any way you want me to do, Yusuke_." Sarah added.

Yusuke took a few seconds to weigh in all pros and cons. Finally, he decided that it was worth giving a shot to such unique opportunity.

" _Well, why not?_ " Yusuke said.

Noriko and Sarah smiled in total satisfaction. The night was definitely on.

" _Come and have a dip with us before we get started_." Noriko said.

" _Coming_." Sarah replied.

Sarah then walked her way into the bathtub. With Noriko sitting to Yusuke's right, Sarah came sitting to his left. The blonde English woman quickly noticed that Yusuke was still holding both hands on his manhood. One could say that Yusuke was feeling a little jittery at that particular moment when he was anticipating his first threesome.

" _Let me make you feel good_." Sarah said.

" _It's the first time... that I'm with a white woman like this_." Yusuke replied.

Sarah liked Yusuke's honest reply, so much that she leaned towards and gave him a little kiss to make him feel comfortable.

" _You're my first Asian man, so we're even. Give me your left hand, and rub my breasts_." Sarah said with a smile.

" _Me too_." Noriko added.

Yusuke moved both hands to cup both women's C-cup boobs. Then he started rubbing breasts on both sides, also pinching nipples in the process. Both women were moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, yeah... Don't stop." Noriko said.

" _This is good, Yusuke_." Sarah added.

With Yusuke's hands no longer on his crotch, both Noriko and Sarah moved free hands under the water. Yusuke gasped when both women got their hands on his erect cock.

" _You're sooo hard, hee hee_." Sarah said.

" _Yusuke, please sit on the edge of the bathtub_." Noriko said.

Yusuke stood up inside the bathtub, allowing his groin area to make contact with the air inside the bathroom. When Sarah was finally able to have a closer look at Yusuke's manhood, she was immediately astonished by its size.

" _Oh, wow! It's really big!_ " Sarah said.

" _You like it?_ " Noriko asked.

" _Definitely above average. It's also bigger than what my former boyfriends have_."

" _I'm glad to hear that_." Yusuke said.

Yusuke finally sat on the edge of the bathtub while Noriko and Sarah went on their knees to face his erection.

" _How do you say that in Japanese, Noriko?_ Itadakimasu (I'm digging in)?"

" _You've got it right_." Noriko replied with a mischievous smile. "Itadakimasu!"

Noriko grabbed his cock before she began to rub her hand up and down on the fleshy shaft. Then she wrapped her tongue around the tip, licking his glans before she pushed her mouth lower down his shaft. Yusuke closed his eyes as he was enjoying Noriko's tongue and hands working on his cock. Then he felt something warm engulfing one of his balls. Yusuke looked down only to find Sarah sucking on one of his balls with her mouth. The blonde English woman also teased Yusuke by using her hand to rub his butt and her tongue to lick on his testicle.

" _Ahh!_ " Yusuke yelped.

The sight in front of Yusuke's eyes was definitely one of the sexiest: two gorgeous girls licking and rubbing him as if there was no tomorrow. Then Sarah moved her mouth away from around his balls before she looked up at Yusuke.

" _You like that?_ " Sarah asked.

" _Oh, yeah! It's... soo great!_ " Yusuke panted.

Sarah moved her hand away from Yusuke's butt to massage his testicles. Together, Noriko and Sarah got their warm mouths beginning to stroke the throbbing cock with their tongues. Strokes given to Yusuke's cock were long and slow to maximize his pleasure.

" _Ohhh..._ Kimochi ii... _Keep going_." Yusuke said breathlessly.

Yusuke enjoyed the double blowjob given by both women for a minute or so. Then Noriko and Sarah stopped the oral sex before moving their C-cup breasts around Yusuke's throbbing erection.

" _Here you go, little mate. It's going to be so fun_." Noriko said.

Then both women went ahead with a double mammary intercourse. Yusuke's slick erection was making lewd noises as it moved in and out of the breasts' embrace. And adding to the pleasure, both Noriko and Sarah stuck their tongues out to lick the tip of his cock when it bounced up. When Noriko and Sarah increased the pace of the titjob, he could tell that they both needed him to cum.

Yusuke squirmed and moved his hips in rhythm with their breasts. With his body trembling, the young Japanese man felt that he wouldn't be able to last for much longer. He could feel his own orgasm building up inside of his loins towards the inevitable.

" _Noriko... Sarah... I'm gonna cum!_ " Yusuke panted.

" _Shoot everything in our mouths_." Noriko replied.

" _Show us your best O face_." Sarah added.

Noriko and Sarah stopped the titjob so they could move their mouths in a position to receive Yusuke's load. The young Japanese man took over with the sexual stimulation by furiously stroking his erection by himself in front of both women's eager mouths.

"Aahh... AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Yusuke yelled as he let himself go.

Yusuke's body stiffened as bursts of his white and thick seed erupted from his cock. Noriko was the first to receive Yusuke's creamy load in her mouth before Yusuke moved his throbbing cock a few inches towards Sarah's grateful mouth. Both women received globs of thick semen in their mouths, but also on their faces and breasts.

" _Oohh! Wow! There's so much_." Noriko said.

" _It's really thick!_ " Sarah added.

Yusuke looked in amazement at the white and gooey mess he made. Within seconds, he had an idea about what he wanted to see next.

" _Can you two kiss each other?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _What?_ " Noriko asked.

" _Share the cum in your mouth with Sarah's_." Yusuke said.

" _Well, I never..._ " Sarah hesitated.

" _It's OK_." Noriko replied. " _Let's do it_."

Noriko and Sarah were a little uncomfortable with the idea at first, but all the jitters quickly went away. Noriko moved over to Sarah, and then both women kissed full on the lips despite the presence of leftover cum on their faces. For Noriko, kissing a woman was both similar and different from kissing a man. While Yusuke's lips are rough and passionate, Sarah's lips are rather soft and tender. After the initial kiss on the lips, Noriko and Sarah pushed further with a deep French kiss.

Then both women let their tongues dancing around one another inside their mouths, trading the fluids they just received from Yusuke. After the kiss, both women swallowed their respective loads. Then Noriko and Sarah took turns in licking the lingering semen on each other's face and breasts.

'Man, this is very hot!' Yusuke thought, definitely turned on by watching Noriko kissing Sarah.

" _You have a cute face when you cum, Yusuke_." Sarah said after she finished kissing Noriko.

" _I'm enjoying the sight of that O face every single time_." Noriko replied.

Yusuke then proceeded in cleaning up the leftover cum off his cock with a few tissues. However, his erection wasn't quite gone.

" _You're still hard_." Sarah said.

" _How about we take the action in bed?_ " Noriko asked.

" _I'm ready for it_." Yusuke finished.

* * *

Having finished bathing, Yusuke, Noriko, and Sarah took a few minutes to dry themselves up. Then they made their way to the king size bed where Noriko and Sarah laid down on each side of Yusuke. Both women were lightly stroking Yusuke's cock to make sure he was fully hard and ready for the next step.

" _Mmm... You're ready_." Noriko said.

Then Noriko reached for one of the condoms she took with her for this moment. The condoms were actually flavoured, which is something that both Noriko and Yusuke quickly became fans of after they started dating.

"What's the flavour on that?" Yusuke asked Noriko.

" _Orange_."

" _Orange?_ " Sarah was perplexed.

" _Never tried flavoured condoms before?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _I don't think I ever saw one until now_." Sarah replied.

" _You're gonna love it. Trust me_." Noriko said.

Noriko was careful when she opened the condom packet with her teeth before she took the condom in her hands. Then she made sure to keep air out of the condom's tip before she started rolling the latex barrier on Yusuke's erection. From the head of the penis all the day down the shaft, the condom was neatly applied by Noriko. With protection fully applied, she took a few seconds to run her lips up and down the shaft. She also twirled her tongue around Yusuke's cock to enjoy the taste of orange in the glycerol-based lubricant that coated the condom.

"Ohhh... This is great." Yusuke threw his head back when he felt Noriko's mouth and tongue playing with his erection.

" _Come and have a taste, Sarah. It's really like tasting a popsicle_." Noriko said.

Sarah moved down and then started licking Yusuke's covered penis. She took slow and long licks up and down the shaft to taste the lubricant. Her eyes lit up when her taste buds felt the sweet taste of orange, so much that she went forward by enclosing her mouth on Yusuke's length. At the same time, Noriko was giving her boyfriend a deep French kiss to let him taste the lubricant as well.

' _Mmm... Mmm... This really tastes great. I love orange_.' Sarah thought: ' _It's really like an orange popsicle_.'

'Sarah is a lot more talented at this than I thought.' Yusuke thought, enjoying the feeling provided by Sarah going down on him. 'I always saw her as a more reserved woman than Noriko.'

Yusuke and Noriko continued kissing each other for one minute or so. After the kiss was broken off, Noriko moved on top of Yusuke while Sarah moved aside. The young Japanese man saw his girlfriend's pussy dripping with juices, eager to milk that fat cock of his.

"I'm gonna start now. Hope you're ready." Noriko said.

"I won't give in so easily." Yusuke replied playfully.

Grasping Yusuke's covered manhood with one hand, Noriko guided the tip of his cock towards her entrance. She teased her boyfriend by letting the tip rub the folds of her pussy, earning a very pleasurable moan from him. Then Noriko lowered herself down Yusuke's length nicely and slowly. With the tip of his penis making contact with her G-spot, Noriko moaned loudly in pleasure before more moans came out of her mouth as Yusuke's erection further up her love canal. Finally, the tip hit Noriko's cervix while her wet walls were coiling around him.

"You're... Ah... so tight as always." Yusuke moaned.

" _Ah... Ah... It's all the way there_." Noriko panted.

" _You speak English to him during sex?_ " Sarah asked, who was caressing Yusuke's chest.

" _Sometimes. He can... get turned on with English too_."

Noriko began to raise herself up and then drop down on Yusuke's hips. She repeated the same bouncing action again and again, building up a rhythm in their lovemaking. Yusuke moved his hands onto her hips. Noriko was also undulating her hips at the same time she was bouncing up and down Yusuke's manhood. Their bodies were getting sweaty because of the energy they put into sex.

" _Yusuke... you feel so good in my pussy_." Noriko moaned out with a sultry tone.

" _Yeah_... Kimochi ii!" Yusuke panted in reply.

Meanwhile, Sarah was looking at her friends having sex. The blonde first thought that Noriko would squeal during sex like in Japanese pornographic videos, but Noriko was actually doing none of that. In fact, Noriko and Yusuke are not fans of women squealing during sex; they are just fine with normal moaning as a turn-on.

Soon enough, Sarah felt that she could no longer just act as a spectator anymore. She moved up on her knees before she straddled on top of Yusuke's chest. Yusuke was amazed to see Sarah stepping up as she did, but he had an idea of what was coming next.

" _Are you doing what I think?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _Yeah. Lick my pussy. Eat me out_." Sarah replied.

Yusuke grinned with a mischievous smile before Sarah moved her shaved crotch onto Yusuke's face. With his hands still on Noriko's hips, Yusuke could only rely on his tongue to do all the action. Nevertheless, Yusuke immediately moved his tongue against Sarah's clit. The blonde moaned in pleasure as Yusuke's tongue was dancing around and upon the small bundle of nerves at the front of her entrance.

" _It's good, Yusuke... Ah... But I want more... Ah_." Sarah moaned.

" _As you wish_." Yusuke replied.

Yusuke then worked his tongue against the folds of her pussy. Sarah's pussy being already wet, Yusuke had no problem lapping the leaking nectar from her. The English woman let out a series of moans from the oral stimulation she received from the Japanese man. At last, Yusuke started probing deeper into Sarah's vaginal entrance with a few thrusts from his tongue.

" _Yeah... That's it!_ " Sarah wailed. " _Keep going deeper!_ "

Sarah took a look at the bouncing Noriko only inches in front of her. The blonde then leaned her head down to lick and suck Noriko's left nipple. Noriko gasped and moaned in pleasure as she felt her bud getting teased by her female friend.

Excited by the sensation of Noriko's pussy swallowing his cock and by the smell of Sarah's pussy, Yusuke started moving his hips upwards. His thrusts were hitting either Noriko's G-spot or her cervix, and the pace of those thrusts was increasing as well. At the very same time, Yusuke continued sliding his tongue onto Sarah's soft insides with a forceful friction. At that moment, both women were feeling massive waves of pleasure that sent butterflies up to their guts. Within a few minutes later, Noriko and Sarah felt their orgasms building up.

" _I'm almost... I'm gonna cum... So good!_ " Sarah panted.

" _Me too... Make us both cum, Yusuke!_ " Noriko added.

Yusuke intensified the thrusting pace for both his tongue and his penis. The burning fire in both women's bodies were growing towards a point of no return. Noriko and Sarah started wailing in unison with contractions of their respective vaginal walls.

"IKU! IKUUU!" Noriko wailed, struck by an orgasmic wave.

" _CUMMING! I'M CUMMIIING!_ " Sarah climaxed as well.

Noriko's pussy squeezed around Yusuke's penis, but Yusuke instinctively moved his hand down to hold the base of his penis to resist the urge to climax. Transparent juices squirted out of her pussy, drenching his testicles. Meanwhile' Sarah's pussy also released a wet discharge on Yusuke's face. The young Japanese man drank the nectar from a white woman's pussy for the first time. A few seconds later, both women rode their orgasmic waves out. Sarah moved her crotch away from Yusuke so she can lie down on the bed. Meanwhile, Noriko was still sitting on Yusuke's lap, with his cock still inside her.

" _Did you like that, you two?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _I love it!_ " Noriko replied.

" _That was great... I need a rest for now_." Sarah added.

"Want me to go on top?" Yusuke asked Noriko in Japanese.

"No need to. I'll go kneeling sinner." Noriko replied.

"Nice idea there." Yusuke said.

Noriko swiveled her body on Yusuke's cock to switch from cowgirl to reverse cowgirl momentarily. Then she moved her legs so she would be in a kneeling position while her back was right on Yusuke's chest. When Yusuke and Noriko felt that they were in the right position, the young Japanese man started thrusting inside her pussy from underneath slowly but deeply. He then fondled one of her boobs with his left hand.

"Let me play with you down there." Yusuke said.

Yusuke moved his right hand to reach her clit before he started laying with it. Noriko felt a wave of pleasure as Yusuke rubbed her clit.

"That's it... right there! Keep doing that." Noriko moaned.

Noriko arched her back against Yusuke, allowing him to kiss and nibble on her neck. She used one hand to start thrusting inside her own pussy to complete Yusuke's clit-rubbing. After a couple of minutes, Noriko felt it was time for something a lot different.

"Hey, Yusuke." Noriko said.

"What is it?"

"There's something I really want to try now."

"Anything." Yusuke said.

"I want to stand by the window... and then you take me all the way in a standing doggy position." Noriko replied.

"What? Are you sure about that?" Yusuke was shocked.

"It's a fantasy of mine, and I want to fulfill it now."

" _What did you say just now?_ " Sarah asked.

" _I asked him to take me in a standing doggy position by the window_." Noriko replied.

" _That's bold! And what if people see you?_ " Sarah asked.

" _We're on the 17th floor_." Noriko replied. " _The only way anyone could see us all the way up here is if that person has a telescope or a pair of binoculars. Besides, I don't care about that_."

" _Now that you say it, that idea looks decent_." Sarah said.

Noriko then got off Yusuke before she got off the bed. Then she walked her way towards the window, where the curtains were closed. Without any hesitation, Noriko pushed the curtains away so she could stand up and press her breasts and hands against the glass. Noriko turned her head to look at Yusuke with a seductive smile while she bent her body and shook her ass.

"Last call: are you really sure about this?" Yusuke asked.

" _Yusuke, your girlfriend needs you_." Noriko said.

Yusuke shook his head with a huge smile, laughing slightly.

"When did you become so perverted?" Yusuke asked.

"Since I have become a full-fledged woman, thanks to you." Noriko replied with a sultry tone. "I'm fully open to joys of sex."

"You better be ready then." Yusuke said. Noriko grinned.

Yusuke moved in behind Noriko, grabbing her hips. Then he ran the tip of his erection against Noriko's folds, rubbing them repeatedly. Noriko moaned at the feeling of his cock rubbing against her moist lower lips. After a very short bit of teasing, Yusuke slowly pushed his condom-covered erection further inside Noriko, making her moan increasingly louder at every inch of flesh that gets sheathed inside her love tunnel. With a few more pushes, Yusuke reached Noriko's cervix again.

"Ah... yeah, right there." Noriko moaned. " _Take me!_ "

Yusuke pulled his covered cock out of Noriko's pussy until only the tip was in there. Then he shoved his manhood back in. Initially, Yusuke slid his fleshy rod in and out of Noriko with a slow pace. However, it wasn't long until Yusuke started increasing the pace of his thrusts.

"So… So tight!" Yusuke said between moans.

Yusuke leaned in to kiss Noriko passionately again. They locked their lips, allowed their tongues to swirl around one another, and let moans escape from their throats amidst the thrusting. After a minute or so, Yusuke and Noriko broke the kiss, allowing Yusuke to stand tall again while he was pounding his girlfriend.

Wanting to move closer to the action, Sarah got off the bed and walked up to Yusuke. The English woman then rubbed her C-cup breasts on Yusuke's back before she ran her hands on Yusuke's upper torso.

" _Sarah?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _I just want to feel your body. Keep going_." Sarah replied.

Sarah was caressing Yusuke's chest before she played with his nipples. The blonde woman also moved in to kiss on his neck. The young Japanese man was enjoying the tenderness in Sarah's touch at the same time he was pounding Noriko from behind.

'Sarah's boobs are great. I can imagine how I'll play with them when it will be her turn to fuck.' Yusuke thought.

"Deeper... Faster!" Noriko begged.

Stimulated by the presence of a new player in the sexual games and by Noriko's plea, Yusuke started increasing the pace of his thrusts. Noriko had her G-spot and her cervix stimulated repeatedly by the tip of Yusuke's cock. She also felt her clit getting slapped by his testicles at every thrust, increasing the level of pleasure even higher. Finally, the amount of pleasure became too much to handle for both Yusuke and Noriko.

"I'm so close! Yusuke... gonna cum!" Noriko cried out.

"Me too... I'm about to go off soon!" Yusuke replied.

"Cum inside me... inside the condom."

Yusuke then increased the thrusting to its maximum speed. Seconds later, Noriko climaxed first as her juices flowed out to coat Yusuke's cock while her vaginal walls were milking him dry. Meanwhile, Yusuke yelped in pleasure as he reached his second orgasmic high of the night with one final push of his hips. His testicles clenched tightly while the tip of his manhood gushed out a torrent of his white, hot, and sticky cream inside the reservoir tip of the condom.

"Icchatta! (Oh god, I came!)" Yusuke said out loud.

'He's cumming... Great feeling, I love it!' Noriko thought as she felt her boyfriend's member throbbing inside her.

Yusuke shot several successive spurts that made up a good amount of his essence. After their orgasms subsided, Yusuke and Noriko took a moment to regain their breaths. Knowing that Noriko was exhausted, Yusuke helped her going down smoothly on the floor where she settled down on her hands and knees. As he felt his penis softening enough, the young Japanese man pulled himself out of his girlfriend. Then Noriko mustered enough strength to turn her body around, sit down on the floor, rest her head on the window, and then take a look at Yusuke's crotch.

" _Dang! You came a lot just now_." Noriko remarked.

"Yeah." Yusuke panted.

The condom was filled to the brink with his hot, white, and sticky fluids. When Yusuke took a look down at the contents inside, he smiled in total satisfaction. The young man then walked his way to sit on the bed, where he unravelled the filled condom off his softening penis before he made a knot with it and then threw it inside the garbage bin.

Yusuke then laid back down on the bed, taking a rest for a couple of minutes. However, he was taken by surprise when he felt a warm and wet sensation wrapping around his cock. Yusuke then lifted his head up only to find Sarah's blonde head well and truly connected to his member.

" _What are you doing, Sarah?_ " Yusuke asked, which prompted Sarah to stop the blowjob.

" _Making you hard again. I want to please you now_." Sarah replied with a seductive voice.

" _I need some time_."

" _It's OK, Yusuke_." Sarah said before she reached for a small bottle inside her bag. " _Here, drink_."

" _Hope this is not some kind of drug_." Yusuke said.

" _No, it's just pomegranate juice that I made_." Sarah replied. " _It's good for boosting sexual stamina and improving blood circulation before sex. I have a few more bottles for you if you need them later_."

" _Ah... OK_." Yusuke dropped a sweat in slight embarrassment before he drank the pomegranate juice.

" _Let me take the lead_." Sarah finished.

Yusuke threw his head back and moaned loudly in pleasure as Sarah went down on him again. The blonde woman was humming in delectation when she cleaned the leftover man-cream off his cock with her tongue, licking it as if she was sucking a lollipop. Sarah then swallowed the fluids, but she was not stopping her blowjob just yet. Yusuke then moved his hands to gently hold her blonde hair as she bobbed up and down along the shaft.

" _Ohh... This is so good. Keep going... like that_." Yusuke moaned.

' _I have been wanting a real cock for so long. I'm so happy that it is Yusuke's_.' Sarah thought.

Sarah continued sucking Yusuke off, making cute moans as she enjoyed his fleshy rod. The English woman tried to take his whole shaft into her throat, but she barely made it. She was making naughty slurping sounds around his manhood with her mouth for a couple more minutes until he was re-hardened and ready for more. Then Sarah stopped the blowjob so she could lie on her back, on the bed.

" _Give me some pleasure before we go for it, Yusuke_." Sarah said.

Looking for approval, Yusuke glanced his eyes over to his girlfriend. He wanted to be sure that she would be OK with him initiating a kiss and giving pleasure to another woman. Seeing the genuine concern in his eyes, Noriko smiled back at Yusuke.

" _Just do to her what we always do. I wanted this, remember_." Noriko said.

Those words seemed to have reassured Yusuke, who then turned his attention on Sarah before he moved on top of his new lover for the evening. The young Japanese man moved his right hand to reach to give her left cheek a kind and caring caress.

' _He's so kind in his touch. No wonder why Noriko loves him so much_.' Sarah thought, sighing in contentment at the feeling.

Yusuke and Sarah stared at each other's eyes for a short moment. The English woman smiled and then gave a nod, which was the last signal he needed to initiate the kiss on her. Within seconds, the kiss became more heated for both Yusuke and Sarah as their tongues started wrestling furiously inside their willing mouths. Her hands were wrapped around Yusuke's brown hair as their furious making out session was growing into something more and more passionate.

Finally, Yusuke and Sarah broke the kiss, allowing him to start kissing on her neck and lower towards her C-cup boobs. Then the young Japanese man enclosed his mouth over her right breast, his tongue unleashed and circling around her hardened nipple. Sarah let out moans of pleasure as his mouth was suckling on her boobs even though Yusuke added more to the pleasure by moving his right hand down to fondle her left breast.

"Ah... Kimochi ii." Sarah said.

"Ookii! Sugoi kirei! (They're so big! They're gorgeous!)" Yusuke replied.

" _You like big_ oppai (boobs) _, right?_ " Sarah asked. Yusuke nodded.

'Looks like you have been learning some Japanese bed talk. Nice effort, Sarah.' Yusuke thought, still astonished by Sarah's use of Japanese words.

Yusuke continued playing with breasts for a little longer before he started kissing down on her stomach, sending shivers down Noriko's spine. Then Yusuke moved the kisses even lower until he finally reached her wet pussy. The Japanese man immediately moved down on Sarah, starting with the tip of his tongue tracing along Sarah's shaved entrance. He kissed her labia gently, and then he started swirling his tongue around her labia and on her clit;

" _That's it_... Motto! (More!)" Sarah moaned in pleasure.

With Sarah shuddering at the contact of his tongue and her sensitive lower parts, Yusuke knew that he was doing it right and thus carried on for a minute. As Yusuke felt it was time to push a little further with the tongue play, he started rubbing his tongue back and forth with the insides of her vagina. Yusuke also moved his left hand to play with her clit at the very same moment he was focusing on giving Sarah the best cunnilingus possible.

"Umai! (You're skilled!)" Sarah shouted.

"Nureteru! (You're so wet!)" Yusuke replied.

Yusuke had his nose pressed against her clit while his mouth was receiving the dripping juices coming out of her love tunnel. He continued pushing his tongue back and forth between Sarah's slippery walls at a very decent rhythm. Then Yusuke decided to step up by moving a couple of fingers from his right hand inside her vagina so he could reach her G-spot.

" _Nggg... Aaahhh!_ " Sarah moaned out loud.

After Yusuke started fingering Sarah, she could hardly breathe, hear, or speak as she was lost in her own bliss at the moment. The English woman felt her own orgasm building up inside her gut. However, she made an unexpected decision that went against her sexual urges.

"Yamete! _Stop!_ " Sarah ordered.

" _Am I going too fast?_ " Yusuke asked, confused.

" _No, no. I just want you to fuck me now, please_." Sarah replied. She wanted to move to the next step ASAP.

" _OK_." Yusuke said. " _I'll take a condom_."

" _No, I already picked one_." Sarah replied.

Sarah pulled a yellow condom packet from under the pillow; she kept it on the side a little while ago. The blonde English woman gently ripped the packet open with her teeth.

" _What's the flavour this time?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _I'll make sure that your willy feels and tastes like a big banana for me_." Sarah gave the hint about the flavour, which got Yusuke laughing.

Kneeling on the bed, Yusuke enjoyed every second of what Sarah was about to do with the protection. Sarah crawled on her belly to stop only a few inches from Yusuke's hard-on before she placed the condom in her mouth. She skillfully held the edges of the condom with her lips while she used her tongue to push the air out of the reservoir tip.

Wrapping her soft and slender hands around Yusuke's hardened appendage, Sarah rolled the condom with her lips on the tip of the penis and all the way down the shaft. Then she took a few moments to wrap her tongue around the shaft and lick some of the lubricant that coated the artificial barrier. Yusuke panted when he saw the blonde woman applying the condom on his hardened length.

" _Ah... Let me taste... that banana flavour_." Yusuke panted.

Sarah replied by moving up to Yusuke and kissing him. The young Japanese man fully enjoyed the taste of banana when she shoved her tongue into his mouth, allowing his tongue to wrestle against hers.

'It really tastes great. She chose it well.' Yusuke thought. 'I really want to fuck her now.'

Sarah moved back to lie down on her back with her head on the pillow and her legs spread wide open. She was ready to welcome Yusuke inside of her, but she suddenly had a memory blank in her Japanese sex vocabulary.

" _Yusuke. I'm not sure if I say it right in Japanese..._ Itte hoshii?" Sarah said.

Yusuke giggled a little before he replied: " _It's_ 'Irete hoshii'."

" _I only started learning 2-word sentences of bedroom talk. Still, I want to speak to you mostly in Japanese for this_." Sarah said, slightly embarrassed.

" _It's OK. Let me guide you through the language as we do it_." Yusuke said.

" _That's nice of you_." Sarah replied before she said the magic words in Japanese: "Irete hoshii! (Put it in!)"

Yusuke nodded his head with a big smile in response. The young Japanese man used his hand to stroke his dick a little more to make sure it was as fully hard as possible. He then positioned himself on top of Sarah and between her legs, in a traditional missionary position.

" _Here I go_." Yusuke said.

Yusuke guided his dick between Sarah's folds, and then push his hips forward to enter her moist love tunnel. Sarah writhed and squirmed as Yusuke kept pushing slowly until he was all the way inside her. His ball sack made contact against her buttocks while the tip of his penis hit the cervix. Sarah almost had an orgasm on the spot when Yusuke reached her cervix. Making comparisons between Noriko and Sarah's vaginas, Yusuke felt that Noriko was slightly tighter than Sarah. Nevertheless, he was still enjoying a decently tight English pussy.

"Ookii... _You're so big!_ " Sarah said.

" _That's good, Sarah_." Yusuke replied before he and Sarah started making out.

Yusuke pulled his dick out of its fleshy sheath before he rammed it back in again, and then repeated the same motion again and again. The young Japanese man alternated between shallow and deep thrusts while making sure that both the tip of his penis and Sarah's G-spot were stimulated. Gasping and moaning in unison on each thrust, Yusuke and Sarah started picking up the pace a few minutes after they started.

"Kimochi ii... Attakai! (It feels good... You're so warm!)" Yusuke moaned.

"Yusuke... Motto tsuyoku shite! Motto hayaku shite! (Harder! Faster!)" Sarah begged.

Without further due, Yusuke thrusted his cock deeper and faster inside Sarah. She closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure. Yusuke was holding firm on his hands on either side of Sarah while his hips were doing all the thrusting work. Meanwhile, Noriko, who spent the last few minutes watching and masturbating at the sight of her friends having sex, moved on her knees and on the bed to have a look above Yusuke's shoulder from right behind him. Noriko also wrapped her hands around Yusuke's upper body.

" _That's a good view_." Noriko said in English.

" _You like that?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _I do. I can see what you see when you fuck_."

From that particular perspective, Noriko had a full view of the picture of what Yusuke would see in that position when he's having sex with a woman. Noriko was much more turned on by that than what she expected at first. As a result, her pussy was dripping wet.

Then Yusuke moved his right hand to fondle Sarah's left breast, where he tweaked her left nipple to make Sarah feel even more excited. In response, Sarah's pelvic muscles started to squeeze around his length. She felt the accumulation of pleasure building up quickly inside of her, and she didn't have much time until orgasm would become inevitable.

"Ah, Yusuke... Ikisou! (I'm gonna cum!)" Sarah panted.

"Dashite! _Please cum!_ " Yusuke replied.

" _Give it a good one, Sarah_." Noriko added.

"Aaaahhh... IKU! _I'M CUMMING!_ " Sarah wailed.

Sarah was struck by the immense orgasmic wave, so much that she screamed in total ecstasy. The blonde English woman began to squirt pussy juices. Meanwhile, Yusuke slowed the pace of his thrusts down; he didn't want to surrender to his own pleasure just yet. The Japanese man wanted to keep his own orgasm for a little later and in a different position.

" _I thought you would be pushing to cum just now_." Sarah said.

" _I wanted you to have an orgasm first, and then you go in cowgirl_." Yusuke replied as he cupped Sarah's face.

Sarah smiled at those words. Noriko told her many times about how Yusuke was good at holding his own urges for the sake of pleasuring a woman first, but it was the first time that she could appreciate that particular quality from Yusuke.

"Mou ikkai? _Once more?_ " Sarah asked.

" _Once more unto the breach, dear friend_." Yusuke replied with the classic Shakespearean quote, of which Sarah responded with a big smile.

" _I know what to do next. You two get it on first_." Noriko said.

Yusuke pulled his cock out of Sarah, making a wet "pop" sound. The young Japanese man laid down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. Meanwhile, Sarah climbed on top of Yusuke, and straddled him over his lap. Yusuke raised his head up to see Sarah's shaved pussy dripping with juices and hungry for his cock. Noriko was also on her knees, just behind Sarah.

"Ikuzo (Here I go)." Sarah said.

" _All yours, Sarah_." Noriko replied with a devilish grin.

Noriko took her right hand and reached for Yusuke's hardened, covered manhood. With a grasp of that hand on his erection, Noriko stroked the lower half of it briefly before she guided it towards Sarah's entrance. Fueled by desire, the blonde beauty lowered her hips, impaling herself on Yusuke's fat cock. Sarah let out a long moan as she felt every inch of his erection pushing further into her love tunnel and all the way to her cervix. Yusuke also groaned at the warm, wet, and soft feeling of her inner walls. His hands were also holding onto her curvy hips for support.

"Semai... _So tight!_ " Yusuke gasped.

"Mmm... Kimochi ii... _This is great_." Sarah moaned with a seductive tone.

Now that Yusuke was fully inside of her, the blonde-haired lady began to raise herself up until the tip hits the G-spot and then drop down all the way. Sarah repeated the process a few more times with her hands holding onto Yusuke's shoulders until she found her rhythm. At the moment she found her rhythm, she began rocking her hips while also making circular movements around Yusuke's erection. The English woman yelped and moaned as she kept on bouncing his manhood. Yusuke was groaning and grunting in pleasure as her insides began to squeeze around his cock lightly, sending waves of delight up their bodies.

At the very same time, Noriko moved in a position where she was lying prone on the bed, between Yusuke's legs. In that position, she was mostly licking and sucking on his ball sack. Noriko was also lapping the excess pussy juices that trickled down on Yusuke's private parts.

"Ah... So naughty, Noriko." Yusuke moaned.

"You like that?" Noriko asked.

"Oh, yeah!"

Yusuke kept his eyes focused on the area where he and Sarah were connected. But then he switched his attention towards her C-cup breasts bouncing in front of him. The young Japanese man enclosed his mouth around her erect right nipple, playing on it with his tongue. Sarah cried out in absolute pleasure at this new wet contact on one of her most erogenous spots.

"Kimochi ii..." Sarah moaned.

" _Your boobs are beautiful and juicy_." Yusuke replied.

Sarah then moved one hand behind Yusuke's head, grasping some of her brown hair as she continued bouncing on top of Yusuke. Her green cat-like eyes were looking deep into his chestnut eyes, and her smile told him that he was doing everything right.

" _I have a question, Yusuke_." Sarah said.

" _Go ahead_."

" _How do you... say 'cum inside me'... in Japanese?_ "

"Naka ni dashite." Yusuke replied. " _That's often for… creampies, but also OK... if you do it with a condom_."

"Naka ni dashite." Sarah repeated the words. " _I'll remember that_."

After that moment, Noriko stopped playing around Yusuke's balls. She got up on her knees, and then moved right behind Sarah. Noriko moved one hand on Sarah's left breast, and started rubbing the nipple. At the same time, Noriko used her right hand to rub her own insides at a furious pace.

"Pound her harder, Yusuke." Noriko said.

In response to that command, Yusuke started jerking his hips upwards to match Sarah's hip movements. He used his hands on Sarah's hips to help increasing both the speed and the depth of his thrusts. The young Japanese definitely took command of the intercourse, but the blonde English woman didn't mind one bit. The sound of Yusuke's balls slapping Sarah's butt was also a turn-on for both of them. Lost in a world of lust, Yusuke felt Sarah's slick, tightening walls swelling and squeezing all over his length repeatedly. At last, the long awaited climax was coming fast and strong.

"Ah, Sarah!" Yusuke gritted his teeth, desperately trying to hold his climax a little longer. "Ikisou! _I'm... I'm gonna cum!_ "

" _I'm almost there too!_ " Noriko shouted as she also felt the end result of her masturbation coming fast.

" _Me too!_ " Sarah shouted before she screamed the magic words: "NAKA NI DASHITE! NAKA NI DASHITE!"

Yusuke increased the intensity and the pace of his thrusts to maximum drive. The burning desire in all 3 friends' bodies grew even more and was reaching the point of no return. Sarah could only make short gasps to breathe as she didn't have enough air to moan anymore, but she mustered one last effort to announce her upcoming orgasm.

"Yusuke... IKU! IKUUU!"

" _Me too... Take it! Aaaaahhh... SARAAAAAHHH!_ " Yusuke screamed.

"IKUUU!" Noriko also screamed.

After one final series of thrusts, Sarah's inner walls gripped Yusuke's manhood in a vice that forced the young Japanese man to surrender to his most important need at that very second. Sarah felt the biggest discharge of her juices gushing out on Yusuke's lap. At the same time, Yusuke felt his balls clenching tightly in addition to the feeling of Sarah's pussy squeezing him dry. Streams of his seed gushed out of his cock with speed and power, but they were stopped by the latex barrier that separated him from his new lover. Nevertheless, the throbbing that shadowed Yusuke's ejaculation added even more pleasure to Sarah's orgasmic wave.

' _So good... I can feel him throbbing inside me, yes! I did it!_ ' Sarah thought.

Meanwhile, Noriko also reached her own climax with juices flowing out while her own vagina squeezed around her fingers. Once the blissful wave had gone away, Noriko pulled her fingers out of herself. Then she moved up towards Yusuke's face before she showed him her wet fingers.

"Here. Taste them." Noriko said.

A breathless Yusuke sucked on Noriko's wet fingers, swirling his tongue around them to lap the juices while he was spurting his last shots. Seconds later, Sarah collapsed on top of Yusuke, exhausted by the very energetic session they just had. Noriko also laid on the bed as well, her face right next to Yusuke's. The 3 friends remained with their eyes closed and their mouths wide open, not saying a word for a couple of minutes in order to catch their breaths.

"Wow... sugokatta!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Sugokatta?" Sarah asked.

" _He meant 'That was amazing'_." Noriko replied.

"Sugokatta... Arigatou, Yusuke." Sarah said.

Yusuke smiled before he gave Sarah a kiss. " _I'm glad that you liked it_."

The blonde woman then began to move slowly and carefully to make sure that no semen was going to be spilled inside her. When Yusuke was finally free from Sarah's vaginal walls, she immediately rolled next to him on the bed. Yusuke saw that his third load of the night had quite a decent size inside the condom.

" _That was a good one_." Yusuke said.

" _Quite a lot for a third shot_." Noriko replied.

" _Let me take care of it. I won't spill it_." Sarah said.

The blonde beauty used her fingers to unravel the filled condom off Yusuke's softening cock. Yusuke was looking in amazement at how Sarah was expertly removing the condom without spilling a single drop of semen. When the latex barrier was finally taken off, Sarah moved the lower ring of the condom between her lips before she pushed the contained white and sticky fluids from the tip of the condom to her mouth. After Sarah emptied the condom, the English woman swallowed Yusuke's semen with one gulp.

" _You really taste good, Yusuke_." Sarah said.

" _So naughty_." Yusuke grinned.

" _Was he everything you expected to be?_ " Noriko asked Sarah.

" _Everything and more. That was so fucking great!_ "

" _So, what's next on the night?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _I took a little something on my way here_." Sarah said before she walked her way out of bed to reach her bag again.

" _Well, what do we have here?_ " Noriko asked.

" _A nice bottle of champagne_." Sarah replied. The blonde woman then opened up the bottle, shooting the cork plug away in the process.

" _What are we drinking to?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _Many things_." Noriko replied.

" _You can think of anything in the last 24 hours_." Sarah said as she poured the champagne into 3 glasses. Then she gave her friends the glasses. " _Here_."

"You first, Yusuke." Noriko said.

" _OK... To a great threesome with both my girlfriend and my first white woman_." Yusuke replied.

" _Nice_." Noriko said. " _To the Man of the Match in a great victory... my boyfriend, Yusuke_."

Sarah giggled before she said her part: " _To a fantasy fulfilled with great, amazing sex_."

" _CHEERS!_ " all 3 friends raised their glasses before they sipped their glasses of champagne like shots.

" _Talk about a great way to cap such a day. I don't think I could ask any better than that_." Yusuke said.

" _Enjoy your rest for a few minutes before my second round, Yusuke_." Noriko replied.

" _Because we are still not finished_." Sarah added.

" _I expected nothing less from you girls_." Yusuke finished with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

 **Sunday March 3**

 **2:23 AM GMT**

Yusuke, Noriko, and Sarah carried on with more sex until late into the night. Yusuke took turns with both girls in different positions. After Yusuke finished his third time with Sarah, the English blonde went lying down on the bed, too exhausted to continue after all the orgasms she had. Then after a break for several minutes and some foreplay, Noriko took Yusuke for a fourth round of sex between the two of them. Noriko started by going on top of Yusuke before they switched to a wrapped missionary position, of which Noriko had her penultimate orgasm before they switched positions for the last part.

At that moment (2:23 AM), Sarah was still lying down on her belly, on the bed. Meanwhile, Noriko was on all fours on top of Sarah, allowing Yusuke to pound the Japanese woman from behind. From time to time, Noriko lowered her upper body down on Sarah's back to reach for a quick friendly kiss on the cheek. Sarah was also enjoying Noriko's C-cup breasts rubbing on her back.

" _Not too jealous?_ " Noriko asked.

" _Why should I be? I have the greatest night of my life since the time I lost my virginity_." Sarah replied with a smile.

" _I'm happy... that you're... enjoying it_." Noriko said breathlessly.

"I can feel it... soon. I'm gonna cum soon!" Yusuke panted.

"Keep going! FASTER! HARDER!" Noriko screamed.

Without further due, Yusuke thrusted inside Noriko faster and faster. She closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure. The young Japanese man then moved his right hand away from her hip, and reached her left breast. Noriko got even louder as she enjoyed the pleasure given by her boyfriend. Finally, the pleasure became too overwhelming for both Yusuke and Noriko.

"Ahh! Ahhh! I'm... I'M GONNA CUM!" Yusuke shouted.

"Me too! I'M CUMMING!" Noriko wailed, feeling her inner muscles tightening around his hardened and swollen penis.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Yusuke yelled, giving in to his desires again.

Noriko squirted some juices out of her pussy, which was milking Yusuke's cock. His warm seed burst out of his shaft and into the tip of the condom. Exhausted, Yusuke bent his upper body to line it with Noriko's back. Both lovers then shared a long and deep kiss as Yusuke shot the last few spurts of his essence inside the latex barrier.

" _I think I'm done_." Yusuke said in English so both Noriko and Sarah could understand.

Noriko chuckled. " _It's OK. That was great sex for the whole evening. You already did better tonight than we did back on Christmas Eve_."

" _With 8 shots in total – 4 for Noriko, 3 for me, and 1 on both of us, that was quite a night_." Sarah said.

" _You made the count?_ " Yusuke asked Sarah.

" _I did... at least for you_."

" _How many times did you cum, Sarah?_ " Noriko asked.

" _Well... uh..._ " Sarah hesitated as she couldn't find the answer. " _I think I lost count of how many times I came. And you?_ "

" _I also lost count_." Noriko honestly replied.

Yusuke, Noriko, and Sarah then laughed out loud. From the moment Yusuke felt that his erection had softened enough, he finally pulled himself out of Noriko's pussy. Then Yusuke slowly unravelled the condom off his manhood before he let Noriko empty its contents inside her mouth. The young half-Japanese, half-British woman then moved in to share a deep French kiss with her English friend so their tongues could taste and swallow Yusuke's final load.

" _Seeing you two swapping cum inside your mouths is definitely the sexiest thing I have ever seen_." Yusuke said as he cleaned up his cock with some tissues.

" _Thank you, Yusuke_." Noriko and Sarah replied.

Both women then laid down next to Yusuke, each wrapping a leg on his thighs. With Noriko to his right and Sarah to his left, Yusuke caressed both women lovingly. The young Japanese man first kissed Noriko a couple of times before he gave Sarah a kiss as well.

Yusuke first turned to Noriko and asked: "In all, how was it for a first threesome, Noriko?"

"That was really great. I really had a good time. Just a few months ago, I knew next to nothing about actual sex with another person. I'm glad that I reached another milestone in my sexual experience."

"Me too. I experienced many good things that I never thought I would. And doing it with 2 people I know is a lot better than us doing it with a woman we just met." Yusuke said.

"So, are you happy to have taken that fantasy off the bucket list now?" Noriko asked.

"You bet I am." Yusuke then turned towards Sarah. " _And what about you? How was it for a first threesome in a lifetime?_ "

" _I had a lot of fun. I felt more comfortable than I thought I would be around another naked woman in bed, and it was great. You are really sexy, Noriko. I mean it_."

" _Thanks, Sarah_." Noriko replied. " _Watching you orgasm was so hot_."

" _You too, Noriko. I'll always be thankful to both of you for this night, but I can also understand if you don't want to repeat_." Sarah said.

" _Why?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _I truly support you both as a couple, so I don't want to get in the way of your relationship anyhow_." Sarah replied. " _I've fulfilled my fantasy, so I'm happy to return into being just friends with you_."

Noriko then moved up to Yusuke before she started whispering something into his ear. Yusuke was surprised by what he first heard, but Noriko finally convinced him that it was OK.

" _What is it?_ " Sarah asked.

" _I just told Yusuke about what's next for all three of us. And we decided that we would be happy to have more threesomes with you, at least until the day you find someone you're genuinely interested into_." Noriko replied.

" _Noriko!_ " Sarah was surprised.

" _I'm OK with the idea. Sarah... I'd be happy to teach you more Japanese words in bed. And if there is a next time, all three of us will do it bareback_."

Sarah didn't know how tor react for a few seconds. Then her face lit up with happiness.

" _That's awesome. Thank you, guys!_ "

" _Anything for a very good friend_." Noriko said.

" _It's a promise_." Yusuke said before he yawned. " _But for now, it's good night_."

" _Good night, Yusuke. Good night, Noriko_." Sarah said.

Both women gave Yusuke one last kiss each before they pulled the blanket on top of all naked bodies.

" _Good night, everyone_." Noriko finished.

Yusuke, Noriko, and Sarah held on to each other tightly before they let themselves drift into sleep one by one. Regardless of how the future lies ahead, that new sexual experience is something that they will never forget as they definitely opened up to each other more than they ever expected. Yusuke and Noriko felt that the recent experience also helped both of them in developping their own relationship into something deeper, with much greater trust for one another.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Author's comments** : Well, congratulations! You have read all the way throughout this final chapter and, by the way, found the Easter egg of my fanfiction world of Area no Kishi. It was longer than any of the previous chapters, but I doubled on the sex factor. With Kakeru and Nana being the only canon couple out there, I was completely free to do whatever I want with Yusuke, even involving him in a threesome with Noriko and Sarah.

If you ask me where I found all the Romaji Japanese vocabulary for sex talk, I found the words on a few websites that teach you what those words are and mean. For this chapter, I felt it would be nice for Sarah to start speaking some Japanese and learning some more in such context. Hopefully, the educational part will be of great help if you ever plan to enjoy sexual encounters in Japan.

I hope you enjoyed this spinoff series as much as I did. Please leave a comment and/or a like. See you around with the main fanfiction series titled _The Road to the Promised Land_.


	5. Fantasies and a Threesome (Alternate)

**Extra: Fantasies and a Threesome (Alternate version)**

Note: This final one-shot takes place right after the events in Chapter 35, in the evening after the match. Some elements have been altered in this version to make things even get juicier and tastier.

 **Saturday March 2**

 **West Didsbury, Manchester, UK**

 **7:30 PM GMT**

Sarah Davies had already returned home from Old Trafford since the end of the afternoon. She had witnessed her team earn a crucial victory. Although Sarah was happy with the result, she already had her mind on something else that was set to happen later in the evening. In the shower, she had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warm water streaming down to give her body a good massage.

" _Ah! This is so great!_ " Sarah said out loud.

In fact, she was living alone in her flat. The English blonde lightly ran her fingers against locks of her hair as water cleansed off the shampoo. When she was done with the hair, she ran the soap all over her body. But then, just as Sarah ran her hands all over her breasts to help water cleansing the layer of soap on them, she suddenly started rubbing her C-cup breasts before she played with nipples.

" _I really want him to touch my breasts... and tease them a lot... Ahh_."

Sarah moved her hands underneath her breasts, caressing her belly, and moving all the way down to her hairless pussy. Her nether region was already beginning to drip with pussy juices when she cupped it with her right hand. Then Sarah spread apart her folds to open up the entrance to her vagina.

" _Ahh! Ahh! So wet already_."

The young English woman inserted her right middle finger through the folds and inside her own slick warmth. Then she moved her finger upwards to reach her G-spot. When Sarah finally found it, she swirled her finger on the bundle of nerves inside her love canal before she alternated rubbing and thrusting, back and forth. But behind the act of masturbation, Sarah was actually fantasizing.

" _I really want your big cock inside me... Make me feel good_."

Then Sarah suddenly switched from English to Japanese.

"Nama ga ii! (Let's do it bareback!)"

What Sarah fantasized was about her having raw sex with a tall and handsome Japanese man, who has brown hair and chestnut eyes. The blonde woman didn't seem to care about anything but enjoying the sensations from her pussy in response to her fantasy.

" _Yes! Oh, yesss!_ " Sarah wailed, alternating between English and Japanese. "Kimochi ii! (It feels good!)"

While Sarah continued to rub her G-spot with her finger, she also brought her left hand down to flick her clit roughly. The combined stimulation of erogenous zones provided massive waves of pleasure to the young English woman. Sarah was moaning and panting louder. When she felt her body shaking, she knew an orgasm was coming. In response, Sarah rubbed both her clit and her vagina even faster.

"Iku! IKU! (Cumming! I'M CUMMING!) _Shoot your spunk inside meeeee!_ "

An orgasm struck Sarah like a Greyhound bus. She came with a loud scream while her pussy squirted with a shower of juices on the inside of her thighs and on both hands. After she rode the wave of her orgasm, she looked down at her soaked hands before she licked the excess pussy juices.

" _Ah... Ah... Yusuke_."

Sarah has had a secret crush on Yusuke for some time. Although she has always been supportive of the relationship between him and her friend Noriko, there were moments when Sarah was fantasizing about having sex with Yusuke all for herself. The blonde English woman, still lost in her fantasy for a few seconds, was thinking about how good it would feel if Yusuke ejaculated spurts of his hot, white, and sticky seed inside her womb. She was imagining globs of his warm cum mixed with her juices leaking out of her pussy as well. However, daydreaming came to an end for her when she realized that she was still in the shower at her place.

" _It would be great if it were to_ _happen like that_." Sarah finished.

* * *

 **Downtown Manchester, UK**

 **8:55 PM GMT**

Since the early evening after the match, Kakeru, Yusuke, and Noriko were enjoying a good meal along with a few glasses of wine in a local restaurant. By the time the clock was moving very close to 9:00 PM, Yusuke and Noriko were set to move onto the next part of their plans for the evening while Kakeru was set to drive home on his own.

"I really enjoyed the meal. Thanks for finding that place, Yusuke." Kakeru said.

"Anytime, buddy." Yusuke replied.

"Before you told me about it, I thought you would rather spend time alone with Noriko."

"With such an important win, it would have been wrong for the two of us to have all the fun." Noriko replied. "Besides, Yusuke and I still have plenty of time ahead."

"Sure." Kakeru said. "So what are your plans for the evening?"

"Noriko and I thought of enjoying the view of Manchester at night from the tallest skyscraper in the city." Yusuke replied.

"I see. That's the Hilton Manchester Deansgate, am I right?"

"You've got it right, Kakeru. I have booked a nice room for the night." Yusuke said.

"Well, enjoy your time there tonight, you two."

"Thanks, Kakeru." Noriko said.

"See you back in training, Kakeru." Yusuke added.

"All right, see you then." Kakeru replied.

Kakeru then left on his way to find his car and go home. On the other hand, Yusuke and Noriko made their way towards the nearby Beetham Tower, which hosts the Hilton Manchester Deansgate hotel. Yusuke had already parked his vehicle in a nearby car park, so he only had to walk with Noriko straight through the front door. In the lobby, Yusuke went to meet the concierge at the front desk.

" _Good evening. Welcome to the Hilton Manchester Deansgate_." the concierge said.

" _Thank you." Yusuke replied. "I have made a reservation for tonight under my name, Yusuke Saeki_."

The concierge looked at his reservations log, and quickly found Yusuke's name.

" _Yes, Mister Saeki. Here's your number of your King Deluxe room and the keycard to open the door. It's on the 17th floor_."

" _Thank you_." Yusuke replied.

"King Deluxe?" Noriko asked.

"Yeah. I read about the types of rooms they have, and that's by far the best they have before we go into bigger and more expensive suites." Yusuke replied.

"It's a great choice. A suite would have been too much for what we need."

"Indeed. Well, let's go." Yusuke said.

Walking their way towards the elevator, Noriko was clinging to Yusuke's right arm. When the two lovers entered the elevator, there was no one else going up with them. The setting was perfect for Noriko to do the one thing she had in mind: kissing Yusuke.

"Hey, Yusuke. Wanna kiss me?"

"Sure." Yusuke replied.

Noriko then ran a hand along Yusuke's chest before the latter wrapped his hands around her waist. The two lovers then shared a passionate kiss for the whole time the elevator took to reach the 17th floor. When the doors opened up, Noriko pulled Yusuke on the way towards the room. Both lovers were laughing, thinking about what would happen next.

"I hope you're ready. It will be better than Christmas Eve." Noriko said.

"I was expecting nothing less from you on this day after such a big win." Yusuke replied.

Yusuke opened the door to the room with his keycard. After both lovers closed the door behind them, they started kissing passionately before they removed their coats and shoes in the process. However, they did not take all of their clothes off just yet in the midst of all the kissing.

"Wait." Noriko said.

"What for?" Yusuke asked.

"I would like us to have a bath before we get it on."

"Fine by me." Yusuke said.

"You can go in first. I'll join you a little later when your muscles are a little more relaxed." Noriko said before she stuck her tongue out and licked her lips seductively.

"I'll go in first. I hope you'll be ready for a loooong night." Yusuke said.

"I definitely am." Noriko replied.

Then Yusuke made his way to the bathroom. Minutes later, the bathtub was filled with hot water. Yusuke let himself sink into the bathtub.

"This is the best." Yusuke said for himself.

For a few minutes, he was enjoying the soothing of his senses and the relaxing of his muscles through warm water. Then at one point, Noriko entered the bathroom with only a towel covering her front.

"Enjoying yourself?" Noriko asked.

"I am. Care to join?" Yusuke returned the question.

Noriko smiled before she dropped her towel on the floor, revealing her beautiful and naked frame. Then she took the hairband elastic off her ponytail to let her hair down before she sexily threw her head back to send her brown hair backwards.

"Sexy move there, Noriko."

"I'm going in, Yusuke." Noriko said.

The half-Japanese, half-British woman stepped into the bathtub. However, she was still standing up instead of sitting down with Yusuke.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm getting the show started for you."

Noriko then turned her body around to show her exposed back before she started shaking her hips in front of Yusuke. She started the little dance on her feet, humming a little song of her own. But soon enough, she lowered her body to sit down on Yusuke's lap. There she started grinding her butt against his cock.

"Whoa! This is awesome." Yusuke said.

Yusuke then tried to put his hands on Noriko's breasts from behind, but she slapped one of his hands in a teasing manner.

"Uh, uh. Just be patient." Noriko said.

Noriko continued undulating and circling her hips against Yusuke's crotch. Needless to say, the sight of Noriko's dirty dance got Yusuke's blood pumping faster and faster. In a matter of a very short time, his cock had already become rock hard enough to solidly poke her butt under the water.

'He's already hard down there. Good.' Noriko thought.

Noriko then turned her body around so she could face Yusuke and straddle him. He immediately put his hands onto her breasts after she turned around. In response, Noriko moved her right hand around his erect penis before she started rubbing it lightly.

"You're very enterprising tonight." Yusuke said.

" _You haven't seen anything_." Noriko replied in English.

Noriko wrapped her left arm around Yusuke's head, and then plunged her mouth forward to meet Yusuke's lips. Both lovers gave each other a deep and passionate kiss, with their tongues wrestling inside their connected mouths. They went at it for a little more than one minute.

At the very time Noriko and Yusuke were making out inside the bathtub, Sarah silently entered the bathroom. The last sentence that Noriko said in English was, in fact, a signal that told Sarah to join the couple into the bathroom. Walking forward in the nude, Sarah was a little jittery.

" _H-hello, Yusuke_." Sarah said.

" _Sarah, good timing_." Noriko said.

" _Sarah... WHAT?!_ " Yusuke was completely taken by surprise.

Yusuke immediately took both of his hands to cover his crotch in embarrassment. Nevertheless, he did not take his eyes away from the English woman's frame. Sarah was sporting a nice short bob haircut that looked good on her blonde hair. Her eyes are as green as a cat's. Looking lower at her body, Sarah's breasts were beautiful C-cups. Her pussy was fully shaved. If one didn't know that Sarah was studying medicine, one could have easily mistaken her for a celebrity or a model.

" _When did you get in here?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _When you were pouring water in the bathtub. Noriko texted me the room number, and then she waited for that moment to let me into the room_." Sarah replied.

"Noriko, what is going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Sarah asked me a favor almost a couple of weeks ago. It involves you, Yusuke."

"What kind of favor?"

"Well..."

* * *

 **Flashback – Just after the away match against Juventus. Less than 2 weeks ago.**

Noriko and Sarah just finished watching their team winning their first Champions League match in the round of 16. Sarah would usually get on her way back home on her own after matches. However, both women chose to spend some time at Sarah's place in that evening. The discussion took quite a very unexpected turn when they discussed about their personal lives.

" _When I think of you and Yusuke, and I have to say I really envy you_." Sarah said.

" _At least, you have known the joys of having a boyfriend long before I did. You will find someone else, you will see_." Noriko said.

" _I still have a hard time finding my stride in my romantic life though. We tried finding new boyfriends during our summer vacation in Southern France, but no luck. Remember?_ "

" _There was nothing to feel bad about dumping your ex-boyfriend a year ago, Sarah. He had the nerve to cheat on you after 3 years together_."

" _I know, but I have been living on fantasies ever since_." Sarah said.

" _If those are not perverse fantasies, then it's fine_." Noriko replied. " _What's the wildest fantasy you ever had in the lot?_ "

" _There is one fantasy in particular that I keep having. Well, you see..._ " Sarah tried to answer the question, but then she stopped. " _No, never mind_."

" _Well, come on. Tell me, Sarah_."

" _No, it's too ridiculous. You wouldn't like it_." Sarah said.

" _It's just between you and me as very good friends. I won't tell anyone else about it, I swear_." Noriko replied.

Sarah took a deep breath to think about Noriko's plea. After a few seconds, Sarah decided to reveal her wildest fantasy.

" _Well... I have been dreaming that I was having sex with Yusuke in all kinds of positions like no man has ever taken me. In many of those dreams, we went all the way until he shot his load inside me_."

" _What?_ " Noriko was baffled.

" _I have to tell you that... I have had a crush on Yusuke for some time now. I really support you two as a couple, so you now understand why I hesitated in telling you about it_."

" _Sarah..._ "

" _I thought that fantasy would only come up once, but I have that dream repeating often for days now. Because I'm your friend, I want to ask you in full honesty: to fulfill that fantasy, can... can you let me have sex with Yusuke... even if that's just for one night?_ " Sarah boldly asked.

Noriko did not know what to say for a moment. On one side, she wanted to help her very good friend to feel satisfied. But on the other side, she did not want to allow anything that might be a risk to the dynamics of her respective interactions with Yusuke and Sarah. The last thing Noriko wanted was to end up with a strained relationship on either side.

" _This is difficult_." Noriko said.

" _I know. If that's too complicated, I will just back off and just never talk about it again_." Sarah replied.

Then Noriko suddenly had a very unexpected idea popping up in her head.

" _Have you ever been with a girl before?_ " Noriko asked Sarah.

" _Not with that level of intimacy. And you?_ "

" _Not at all_." Noriko said.

" _Why do you ask then?_ " Sarah asked.

" _Because I think we can try something out if we work together_." Noriko said.

" _Together... like in a threesome?_ "

" _Yes, that is what I meant. Yusuke once said that 'having a threesome' should be added in our list of fun sexual experiences we should try at least once. I resisted at first, but then we talked about it. He gave me details of his fantasy of us doing it with another girl, but he also asked me what made me feel uncomfortable. So I told him about my insecurities and self-doubts. He was very understanding, and he affirmed his love and trust in exploring all of those experiences with me should an opportunity arise_." Noriko replied to Sarah's question.

" _That's nice of him. But do you think Yusuke would do it with a friend instead of someone whom neither of you would know?_ "

" _There is only one way to find out, Sarah_." Noriko finished.

* * *

 **Present time**

"That's how Sarah has come to us tonight." Noriko said.

"Well..." Yusuke said before he switched from Japanese to English. " _Well, I remember that we talked about it, but I didn't expect a threesome tonight_."

" _It's OK if you don't feel fully comfortable. But it would be a shame when I was planning this in case we would win today's big match, especially with you being the Man of the Match as the best scenario_." Noriko replied.

" _I will take it any way you want me to do, Yusuke_." Sarah added.

Yusuke took a few seconds to weigh in all pros and cons. Finally, he decided that it was worth giving a shot to such unique opportunity.

" _Well, why not?_ " Yusuke said.

Noriko and Sarah smiled in total satisfaction. The night was definitely on.

" _Come and have a dip with us before we get started_." Noriko said.

" _Coming_." Sarah replied.

Sarah then walked her way into the bathtub. With Noriko sitting to Yusuke's right, Sarah came sitting to his left. The blonde English woman quickly noticed that Yusuke was still holding both hands on his manhood. One could say that Yusuke was feeling a little jittery at that particular moment when he was anticipating his first threesome.

" _Let me make you feel good_." Sarah said.

" _It's the first time... that I'm with a white woman like this_." Yusuke replied.

Sarah liked Yusuke's honest reply, so much that she leaned towards and gave him a little kiss to make him feel comfortable.

" _You're my first Asian man, so we're even. Give me your left hand, and rub my breasts_." Sarah said with a smile.

" _Me too_." Noriko added.

Yusuke moved both hands to cup both women's C-cup boobs. Then he started rubbing breasts on both sides, also pinching nipples in the process. Both women were moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, yeah... Don't stop." Noriko said.

" _This is good, Yusuke_." Sarah added.

With Yusuke's hands no longer on his crotch, both Noriko and Sarah moved free hands under the water. Yusuke gasped when both women got their hands on his erect cock.

" _You're sooo hard, hee hee_." Sarah said.

" _Yusuke, please sit on the edge of the bathtub_." Noriko said.

Yusuke stood up inside the bathtub, allowing his groin area to make contact with the air inside the bathroom. When Sarah was finally able to have a closer look at Yusuke's manhood, she was immediately astonished by its size.

" _Oh, wow! It's really big!_ " Sarah said.

" _You like it?_ " Noriko asked.

" _Definitely above average. It's also bigger than what my former boyfriends have_."

" _I'm glad to hear that_." Yusuke said.

Yusuke finally sat on the edge of the bathtub while Noriko and Sarah went on their knees to face his erection.

" _How do you say that in Japanese, Noriko?_ Itadakimasu (I'm digging in)?"

" _You've got it right_." Noriko replied with a mischievous smile. "Itadakimasu!"

Noriko grabbed his cock before she began to rub her hand up and down on the fleshy shaft. Then she wrapped her tongue around the tip, licking his glans before she pushed her mouth lower down his shaft. Yusuke closed his eyes as he was enjoying Noriko's tongue and hands working on his cock. Then he felt something warm engulfing one of his balls. Yusuke looked down only to find Sarah sucking on one of his balls with her mouth. The blonde English woman also teased Yusuke by using her hand to rub his butt and her tongue to lick on his testicle.

" _Ahh!_ " Yusuke yelped.

The sight in front of Yusuke's eyes was definitely one of the sexiest: two gorgeous girls licking and rubbing him as if there was no tomorrow. Then Sarah moved her mouth away from around his balls before she looked up at Yusuke.

" _You like that?_ " Sarah asked.

" _Oh, yeah! It's... soo great!_ " Yusuke panted.

Sarah moved her hand away from Yusuke's butt to massage his testicles. Together, Noriko and Sarah got their warm mouths beginning to stroke the throbbing cock with their tongues. Strokes given to Yusuke's cock were long and slow to maximize his pleasure.

" _Ohhh..._ Kimochi ii... _Keep going_." Yusuke said breathlessly.

Yusuke enjoyed the double blowjob given by both women for a minute or so. Then Noriko and Sarah stopped the oral sex before moving their C-cup breasts around Yusuke's throbbing erection.

" _Here you go, little mate. It's going to be so fun_." Noriko said.

Then both women went ahead with a double mammary intercourse. Yusuke's slick erection was making lewd noises as it moved in and out of the breasts' embrace. And adding to the pleasure, both Noriko and Sarah stuck their tongues out to lick the tip of his cock when it bounced up. When Noriko and Sarah increased the pace of the titjob, he could tell that they both needed him to cum.

Yusuke squirmed and moved his hips in rhythm with their breasts. With his body trembling, the young Japanese man felt that he wouldn't be able to last for much longer. He could feel his own orgasm building up inside of his loins towards the inevitable.

" _Noriko... Sarah... I'm gonna cum!_ " Yusuke panted.

" _Shoot everything in our mouths_." Noriko replied.

" _Show us your best O face_." Sarah added.

Noriko and Sarah stopped the titjob so they could move their mouths in a position to receive Yusuke's load. The young Japanese man took over with the sexual stimulation by furiously stroking his erection by himself in front of both women's eager mouths.

"Aahh... AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Yusuke yelled as he let himself go.

Yusuke's body stiffened as bursts of his white and thick seed erupted from his cock. Noriko was the first to receive Yusuke's creamy load in her mouth before Yusuke moved his throbbing cock a few inches towards Sarah's grateful mouth. Both women received globs of thick semen in their mouths, but also on their faces and breasts.

" _Oohh! Wow! There's so much_." Noriko said.

" _It's really thick!_ " Sarah added.

Yusuke looked in amazement at the white and gooey mess he made. Within seconds, he had an idea about what he wanted to see next.

" _Can you two kiss each other?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _What?_ " Noriko asked.

" _Share the cum in your mouth with Sarah's_." Yusuke said.

" _Well, I never..._ " Sarah hesitated.

" _It's OK_." Noriko replied. " _Let's do it_."

Noriko and Sarah were a little uncomfortable with the idea at first, but all the jitters quickly went away. Noriko moved over to Sarah, and then both women kissed full on the lips despite the presence of leftover cum on their faces. For Noriko, kissing a woman was both similar and different from kissing a man. While Yusuke's lips are rough and passionate, Sarah's lips are rather soft and tender. After the initial kiss on the lips, Noriko and Sarah pushed further with a deep French kiss.

Then both women let their tongues dancing around one another inside their mouths, trading the fluids they just received from Yusuke. After the kiss, both women swallowed their respective loads. Then Noriko and Sarah took turns in licking the lingering semen on each other's face and breasts.

'Man, this is very hot!' Yusuke thought, definitely turned on by watching Noriko kissing Sarah.

" _You have a cute face when you cum, Yusuke_." Sarah said after she finished kissing Noriko.

" _I'm enjoying the sight of that O face every single time_." Noriko replied.

Yusuke then proceeded in cleaning up the leftover cum off his cock with a few tissues. However, his erection wasn't quite gone.

" _You're still hard_." Sarah said.

" _How about we take the action in bed?_ " Noriko asked.

" _I'm ready for it_." Yusuke finished.

* * *

Having finished bathing, Yusuke, Noriko, and Sarah took a few minutes to dry themselves up. Then they made their way to the king size bed where Noriko and Sarah laid down on each side of Yusuke. Both women were lightly stroking Yusuke's cock to make sure he was fully hard and ready for the next step.

" _Mmm... You're ready_." Noriko said.

Then Noriko reached for a bottle worth 8 ounces of flavoured lubricant. It was something that both Noriko and Yusuke became fans of, alongside flavoured condoms. She was using it when she was preparing to have unprotected sex with Yusuke because the lube was meant to be enjoyed from the point of kisses to pleasure-inducing thrusts.

" _A bottle of flavoured lubricant worth 8 ounces? That's quite a lot there_." Sarah said.

" _I must thank you for telling me about those lubes, so I bought that so we can go all night_." Noriko replied.

"What's the flavour on that?" Yusuke asked Noriko.

" _Strawberry... Strawberry Kisses from Anjou. It's water-based_."

" _That sounds tasty_." Sarah remarked.

" _Time to see how good it is_." Noriko said as she opened up the bottle of lube.

Noriko poured a decent quantity of lube in her hands before she started applying it on Yusuke's erection. From the head of the penis all the way down the shaft, Noriko made sure to spread the lube back and forth all over her lover's member. When the lube was applied well enough to Noriko's taste, she immediately moved down on Yusuke. There, she ran her lips up and down the shaft while also twirling her tongue around Yusuke's cock.

"Ohhh... This is great." Yusuke threw his head back when he felt Noriko's mouth and tongue playing with his erection.

" _Come and have a taste, Sarah. It's really like tasting a_ _candy_." Noriko said.

Sarah moved down and then started licking Yusuke's lube-coated penis. She took slow and long licks up and down the shaft to taste the lubricant. Her eyes lit up when her taste buds felt the sweet taste of strawberry, so much that she went forward by enclosing her mouth on Yusuke's length. At the same time, Noriko was giving her boyfriend a deep French kiss to let him taste the lubricant as well.

' _Mmm... Mmm... This really tastes great. I love_ _this lube_.' Sarah thought: ' _It's really like a_ _long strawberry candy_.'

'Sarah is a lot more talented at this than I thought.' Yusuke thought, enjoying the feeling provided by Sarah going down on him. 'I always saw her as a more reserved woman than Noriko.'

Yusuke and Noriko continued kissing each other for one minute or so. After the kiss was broken off, Noriko moved on top of Yusuke while Sarah moved aside. The young Japanese man saw his girlfriend's pussy dripping with juices, eager to milk that fat cock of his.

"I'm gonna start now. Hope you're ready." Noriko said.

"I won't give in so easily." Yusuke replied playfully.

Grasping Yusuke's manhood with one hand, Noriko guided the tip of his cock towards her entrance. She teased her boyfriend by letting the tip rub the folds of her pussy, earning a very pleasurable moan from him. Then Noriko lowered herself down Yusuke's length nicely and slowly. With the tip of his penis making contact with her G-spot, Noriko moaned loudly in pleasure before more moans came out of her mouth as Yusuke's erection further up her love canal. Finally, the tip hit Noriko's cervix while her wet walls were coiling around him.

"You're... Ah... so tight as always." Yusuke moaned.

" _Ah... Ah... It's all the way there_." Noriko panted.

" _You speak English to him during sex?_ " Sarah asked, who was caressing Yusuke's chest.

" _Sometimes. He can... get turned on with English too_."

Noriko began to raise herself up and then drop down on Yusuke's hips. She repeated the same bouncing action again and again, building up a rhythm in their lovemaking. Nevertheless, the lube's water-based formula is extraordinarily smooth to keep friction away, is long-lasting, and it doesn't run dry in the action. As a result, Yusuke and Noriko were enjoying quite the smoothest sex they ever had.

Yusuke moved his hands onto her hips. Noriko was also undulating her hips at the same time she was bouncing up and down Yusuke's manhood. Their bodies were getting sweaty because of the energy they put into sex.

" _Yusuke... you feel so good in my pussy_." Noriko moaned out with a sultry tone.

" _Yeah_... Kimochi ii!" Yusuke panted in reply.

Meanwhile, Sarah was looking at her friends having sex. The blonde first thought that Noriko would squeal during sex like in Japanese pornographic videos, but Noriko was actually doing none of that. In fact, Noriko and Yusuke are not fans of women squealing during sex; they are just fine with normal moaning as a turn-on.

Soon enough, Sarah felt that she could no longer just act as a spectator anymore. She moved up on her knees before she straddled on top of Yusuke's chest. Yusuke was amazed to see Sarah stepping up as she did, but he had an idea of what was coming next.

" _Are you doing what I think?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _Yeah. Lick my pussy. Eat me out_." Sarah replied.

Yusuke grinned with a mischievous smile before Sarah moved her shaved crotch onto Yusuke's face. With his hands still on Noriko's hips, Yusuke could only rely on his tongue to do all the action. Nevertheless, Yusuke immediately moved his tongue against Sarah's clit. The blonde moaned in pleasure as Yusuke's tongue was dancing around and upon the small bundle of nerves at the front of her entrance.

" _It's good, Yusuke... Ah... But I want more... Ah_." Sarah moaned.

" _As you wish_." Yusuke replied.

Yusuke then worked his tongue against the folds of her pussy. Sarah's pussy being already wet, Yusuke had no problem lapping the leaking nectar from her. The English woman let out a series of moans from the oral stimulation she received from the Japanese man. At last, Yusuke started probing deeper into Sarah's vaginal entrance with a few thrusts from his tongue.

" _Yeah... That's it!_ " Sarah wailed. " _Keep going deeper!_ "

Sarah took a look at the bouncing Noriko only inches in front of her. The blonde then leaned her head down to lick and suck Noriko's left nipple. Noriko gasped and moaned in pleasure as she felt her bud getting teased by her female friend.

Excited by the sensation of Noriko's pussy swallowing his cock and by the smell of Sarah's pussy, Yusuke started moving his hips upwards. His thrusts were hitting either Noriko's G-spot or her cervix, and the pace of those thrusts was increasing as well. At the very same time, Yusuke continued sliding his tongue onto Sarah's soft insides with a forceful friction. At that moment, both women were feeling massive waves of pleasure that sent butterflies up to their guts. Within a few minutes later, Noriko and Sarah felt their orgasms building up.

" _I'm almost... I'm gonna cum... So good!_ " Sarah panted.

" _Me too... Make us both cum, Yusuke!_ " Noriko added.

Yusuke intensified the thrusting pace for both his tongue and his penis. The burning fire in both women's bodies were growing towards a point of no return. Noriko and Sarah started wailing in unison with contractions of their respective vaginal walls.

"IKU! IKUUU!" Noriko wailed, struck by an orgasmic wave.

" _CUMMING! I'M CUMMIIING!_ " Sarah climaxed as well.

Noriko's pussy squeezed around Yusuke's penis, but Yusuke instinctively moved his hand down to hold the base of his penis to resist the urge to climax. Transparent juices squirted out of her pussy, drenching his testicles. Meanwhile' Sarah's pussy also released a wet discharge on Yusuke's face. The young Japanese man drank the nectar from a white woman's pussy for the first time. A few seconds later, both women rode their orgasmic waves out. Sarah moved her crotch away from Yusuke so she can lie down on the bed. Meanwhile, Noriko was still sitting on Yusuke's lap, with his cock still inside her.

" _Did you like that, you two?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _I love it!_ " Noriko replied.

" _That was great... I need a rest for now_." Sarah added.

"Want me to go on top?" Yusuke asked Noriko in Japanese.

"No need to. I'll go kneeling sinner." Noriko replied.

"Nice idea there." Yusuke said.

Noriko swiveled her body on Yusuke's cock to switch from cowgirl to reverse cowgirl momentarily. Then she moved her legs so she would be in a kneeling position while her back was right on Yusuke's chest. When Yusuke and Noriko felt that they were in the right position, the young Japanese man started thrusting inside her pussy from underneath slowly but deeply. He then fondled one of her boobs with his left hand.

"Let me play with you down there." Yusuke said.

Yusuke moved his right hand to reach her clit before he started laying with it. Noriko felt a wave of pleasure as Yusuke rubbed her clit.

"That's it... right there! Keep doing that." Noriko moaned.

Noriko arched her back against Yusuke, allowing him to kiss and nibble on her neck. She used one hand to start thrusting inside her own pussy to complete Yusuke's clit-rubbing. After a couple of minutes, Noriko felt it was time for something a lot different.

"Hey, Yusuke." Noriko said.

"What is it?"

"There's something I really want to try now."

"Anything." Yusuke said.

"I want to stand by the window... and then you take me all the way in a standing doggy position." Noriko replied.

"What? Are you sure about that?" Yusuke was shocked.

"It's a fantasy of mine, and I want to fulfill it now."

" _What did you say just now?_ " Sarah asked.

" _I asked him to take me in a standing doggy position by the window_." Noriko replied.

" _That's bold! And what if people see you?_ " Sarah asked.

" _We're on the 17th floor_." Noriko replied. " _The only way anyone could see us all the way up here is if that person has a telescope or a pair of binoculars. Besides, I don't care about that_."

" _Now that you say it, that idea looks decent_." Sarah said.

Noriko then got off Yusuke before she got off the bed. Then she walked her way towards the window, where the curtains were closed. Without any hesitation, Noriko pushed the curtains away so she could stand up and press her breasts and hands against the glass. Noriko turned her head to look at Yusuke with a seductive smile while she bent her body and shook her ass.

"Last call: are you really sure about this?" Yusuke asked.

" _Yusuke, your girlfriend needs you_." Noriko said.

Yusuke shook his head with a huge smile, laughing slightly.

"When did you become so perverted?" Yusuke asked.

"Since I have become a full-fledged woman, thanks to you." Noriko replied with a sultry tone. "I'm fully open to joys of sex."

"You better be ready then." Yusuke said. Noriko grinned.

Yusuke moved in behind Noriko, grabbing her hips. Then he ran the tip of his erection against Noriko's folds, rubbing them repeatedly. Noriko moaned at the feeling of his cock rubbing against her moist lower lips. After a very short bit of teasing, Yusuke slowly pushed his erection further inside Noriko, making her moan increasingly louder at every lubricated inch of flesh that gets sheathed inside her love tunnel. With a few more pushes, Yusuke reached Noriko's cervix again.

"Ah... yeah, right there." Noriko moaned. " _Take me!_ "

Yusuke pulled his covered cock out of Noriko's pussy until only the tip was in there. Then he shoved his manhood back in. Initially, Yusuke slid his fleshy rod in and out of Noriko with a slow pace. However, it wasn't long until Yusuke started increasing the pace of his thrusts.

"So… So tight!" Yusuke said between moans.

Yusuke leaned in to kiss Noriko passionately again. They locked their lips, allowed their tongues to swirl around one another, and let moans escape from their throats amidst the thrusting. After a minute or so, Yusuke and Noriko broke the kiss, allowing Yusuke to stand tall again while he was pounding his girlfriend.

Wanting to move closer to the action, Sarah got off the bed and walked up to Yusuke. The English woman then rubbed her C-cup breasts on Yusuke's back before she ran her hands on Yusuke's upper torso.

" _Sarah?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _I just want to feel your body. Keep going_." Sarah replied.

Sarah was caressing Yusuke's chest before she played with his nipples. The blonde woman also moved in to kiss on his neck. The young Japanese man was enjoying the tenderness in Sarah's touch at the same time he was pounding Noriko from behind.

'Sarah's boobs are great. I can imagine how I'll play with them when it will be her turn to fuck.' Yusuke thought.

"Deeper... Faster!" Noriko begged.

Stimulated by the presence of a new player in the sexual games and by Noriko's plea, Yusuke started increasing the pace of his thrusts. Noriko had her G-spot and her cervix stimulated repeatedly by the tip of Yusuke's cock. She also felt her clit getting slapped by his testicles at every thrust, increasing the level of pleasure even higher. Finally, the amount of pleasure became too much to handle for both Yusuke and Noriko.

"I'm so close! Yusuke... gonna cum!" Noriko cried out.

"Me too... I'm about to go off soon!" Yusuke replied.

"Cum inside me... CUM INSIDE ME!"

Yusuke then increased the thrusting to its maximum speed. Seconds later, Noriko climaxed first as her juices flowed out to coat Yusuke's cock while her vaginal walls were milking him dry. Meanwhile, Yusuke yelped in pleasure as he reached his second orgasmic high of the night with one final push of his hips. His testicles clenched tightly while the tip of his manhood gushed out a torrent of his white, hot, and sticky cream inside Noriko's womb.

"Icchatta! (Oh god, I came!)" Yusuke said out loud.

'He's cumming... Great feeling, I love it!' Noriko thought.

Yusuke shot several successive spurts that made up a good amount of his essence. After their orgasms subsided, Yusuke and Noriko took a moment to regain their breaths. Knowing that Noriko was exhausted, Yusuke helped her going down smoothly on the floor where she settled down on her hands and knees. As he felt his penis softening enough, the young Japanese man pulled himself out of his girlfriend. Then Noriko mustered enough strength to turn her body around, sit down on the floor, and then move her head forward to take a look at between her legs.

" _Dang! You came a lot just now_." Noriko remarked.

"Yeah." Yusuke panted.

Noriko saw that a good amount of Yusuke's hot, white, and sticky fluids were mixed with her own juices and oozing out of her pussy. When Yusuke took a look down at Noriko's crotch, he smiled in total satisfaction. The young man then walked his way to sit on the bed, and then pulled several tissues to clean up the mess on his cock.

"Care to give me the tissue box?" Noriko asked.

"There you go." Yusuke replied.

Yusuke then stood up and walked up to Noriko. Then he gave Noriko the tissue box so she could clean up the mess between her legs and on the floor. Feeling the need to take a little rest, Yusuke went back to the bed and laid down on it for a couple of minutes. However, he was taken by surprise when he felt a warm and wet sensation wrapping around his cock. Yusuke then lifted his head up only to find Sarah's blonde head well and truly connected to his member.

" _What are you doing, Sarah?_ " Yusuke asked, which prompted Sarah to stop the blowjob.

" _Making you hard again. I want to please you now_." Sarah replied with a seductive voice.

" _I need some time_."

" _It's OK, Yusuke_." Sarah said before she reached for a small bottle inside her bag. " _Here, drink_."

" _Hope this is not some kind of drug_." Yusuke said.

" _No, it's just pomegranate juice that I made_." Sarah replied. " _It's good for boosting sexual stamina and improving blood circulation before sex. I have a few more bottles for you if you need them later_."

" _Ah... OK_." Yusuke dropped a sweat in slight embarrassment before he drank the pomegranate juice.

" _Let me take the lead_." Sarah finished.

Sarah took the strawberry-flavoured lube bottle, and then poured some in her hands before she started rubbing it on Yusuke's cock. When Sarah was done applying the lube, she started going down on him again. Yusuke threw his head back and moaned loudly in pleasure as the blonde woman was humming in delectation when she licked his cock like a lollipop inside her warm mouth. Yusuke then moved his hands to gently hold her blonde hair as she bobbed up and down along the shaft.

" _Ohh... This is so good. Keep going... like that_." Yusuke moaned.

' _I have been wanting a real cock for so long. I'm so happy that it is Yusuke's_.' Sarah thought.

Sarah continued sucking Yusuke off, making cute moans as she enjoyed his fleshy rod. The English woman tried to take his whole shaft into her throat, but she barely made it. She was making naughty slurping sounds around his manhood with her mouth for a couple more minutes until he was re-hardened and ready for more. Then Sarah stopped the blowjob so she could lie on her back, on the bed.

" _Give me some pleasure before we go for it, Yusuke_." Sarah said.

Looking for approval, Yusuke glanced his eyes over to his girlfriend. He wanted to be sure that she would be OK with him initiating a kiss and giving pleasure to another woman. Seeing the genuine concern in his eyes, Noriko smiled back at Yusuke.

" _Just do to her what we always do. I wanted this, remember_." Noriko said.

Those words seemed to have reassured Yusuke, who then turned his attention on Sarah before he moved on top of his new lover for the evening. The young Japanese man moved his right hand to reach to give her left cheek a kind and caring caress.

' _He's so kind in his touch. No wonder why Noriko loves him so much_.' Sarah thought, sighing in contentment at the feeling.

Yusuke and Sarah stared at each other's eyes for a short moment. The English woman smiled and then gave a nod, which was the last signal he needed to initiate the kiss on her. Within seconds, the kiss became more heated for both Yusuke and Sarah as their tongues started wrestling furiously inside their willing mouths. Her hands were wrapped around Yusuke's brown hair as their furious making out session was growing into something more and more passionate.

Finally, Yusuke and Sarah broke the kiss, allowing him to start kissing on her neck and lower towards her C-cup boobs. Then the young Japanese man enclosed his mouth over her right breast, his tongue unleashed and circling around her hardened nipple. Sarah let out moans of pleasure as his mouth was suckling on her boobs even though Yusuke added more to the pleasure by moving his right hand down to fondle her left breast.

"Ah... Kimochi ii." Sarah said.

"Ookii! Sugoi kirei! (They're so big! They're gorgeous!)" Yusuke replied.

" _You like big_ oppai (boobs) _, right?_ " Sarah asked. Yusuke nodded.

'Looks like you have been learning some Japanese bed talk. Nice effort, Sarah.' Yusuke thought, still astonished by Sarah's use of Japanese words.

Yusuke continued playing with breasts for a little longer before he started kissing down on her stomach, sending shivers down Noriko's spine. Then Yusuke moved the kisses even lower until he finally reached her wet pussy. The Japanese man immediately moved down on Sarah, starting with the tip of his tongue tracing along Sarah's shaved entrance. He kissed her labia gently, and then he started swirling his tongue around her labia and on her clit;

" _That's it_... Motto! (More!)" Sarah moaned in pleasure.

With Sarah shuddering at the contact of his tongue and her sensitive lower parts, Yusuke knew that he was doing it right and thus carried on for a minute. As Yusuke felt it was time to push a little further with the tongue play, he started rubbing his tongue back and forth with the insides of her vagina. Yusuke also moved his left hand to play with her clit at the very same moment he was focusing on giving Sarah the best cunnilingus possible.

"Umai! (You're skilled!)" Sarah shouted.

"Nureteru! (You're so wet!)" Yusuke replied.

Yusuke had his nose pressed against her clit while his mouth was receiving the dripping juices coming out of her love tunnel. He continued pushing his tongue back and forth between Sarah's slippery walls at a very decent rhythm. Then Yusuke decided to step up by moving a couple of fingers from his right hand inside her vagina so he could reach her G-spot.

" _Nggg... Aaahhh!_ " Sarah moaned out loud.

After Yusuke started fingering Sarah, she could hardly breathe, hear, or speak as she was lost in her own bliss at the moment. The English woman felt her own orgasm building up inside her gut. However, she made an unexpected decision that went against her sexual urges.

"Yamete! _Stop!_ " Sarah ordered.

" _Am I going too fast?_ " Yusuke asked, confused.

" _No, no. I just want you to fuck me now, please_." Sarah replied. She wanted to move to the next step ASAP. " _No need for a condom_."

" _What? Are you sure?_ " Yusuke was confused.

" _It's my safe day today. I dreamt about you shagging me all the way without a rubber_." Sarah said.

Yusuke turned his gaze again towards Noriko, who nodded in approval.

" _Sarah got medical checkup results the other day; it's something we do on a regular basis. She's 100% clean_." Noriko said. " _As for unprotected sex, she'd never ask for it if she wasn't 100% sure about herself_."

Yusuke then turned around to look at Sarah, lying on her back and with her head on the pillow. The blonde woman was spreading her legs wide open on the ready to welcome Yusuke inside of her. Sarah thought of saying the magic words in Japanese, but she suddenly had a blank.

" _Yusuke. I'm not sure if I say it right in Japanese..._ Itte hoshii?" Sarah said.

Yusuke giggled a little before he replied: " _It's_ 'Irete hoshii'."

" _I only started learning 2-word sentences of bedroom talk. Still, I want to speak to you mostly in Japanese for this_." Sarah said, slightly embarrassed.

" _It's OK. Let me guide you through the language as we do it_." Yusuke said.

" _That's nice of you_." Sarah replied before she said the magic words in Japanese: "Irete hoshii! (Put it in!) _I want you inside of me_."

Yusuke nodded his head with a big smile in response. The young Japanese man used his hand to stroke his dick a little more to make sure it was as fully hard as possible. He then positioned himself on top of Sarah and between her legs, in a traditional missionary position.

" _Here I go_." Yusuke said.

Yusuke guided his dick between Sarah's folds, and then push his hips forward to enter her moist love tunnel. Sarah writhed and squirmed as Yusuke kept pushing slowly until he was all the way inside her. His ball sack made contact against her buttocks while the tip of his penis hit the cervix. Sarah almost had an orgasm on the spot when Yusuke reached her cervix.

Yusuke was fully enjoying by the tightness, the texture, and the slipperiness of Sarah's walls wrapping around his erect member. Making comparisons between Noriko and Sarah's vaginas, Yusuke felt that Noriko was slightly tighter than Sarah. Nevertheless, he was still enjoying a decently tight English pussy.

"Ookii... _You're so big!_ " Sarah said.

" _That's good, Sarah_." Yusuke replied before he and Sarah started making out.

Yusuke pulled his dick out of its fleshy sheath before he rammed it back in again, and then repeated the same motion again and again. The young Japanese man alternated between shallow and deep thrusts while making sure that both the tip of his penis and Sarah's G-spot were stimulated. Gasping and moaning in unison on each thrust, Yusuke and Sarah started picking up the pace a few minutes after they started.

"Kimochi ii... Attakai! (It feels good... You're so warm!)" Yusuke moaned.

"Yusuke... Motto tsuyoku shite! Motto hayaku shite! (Harder! Faster!)" Sarah begged.

Without further due, Yusuke thrusted his cock deeper and faster inside Sarah. She closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure. Yusuke was holding firm on his hands on either side of Sarah while his hips were doing all the thrusting work. Meanwhile, Noriko, who spent the last few minutes watching and masturbating at the sight of her friends having sex, moved on her knees and on the bed to have a look above Yusuke's shoulder from right behind him. Noriko also wrapped her hands around Yusuke's upper body.

" _That's a good view_." Noriko said in English.

" _You like that?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _I do. I can see what you see when you fuck_."

From that particular perspective, Noriko had a full view of the picture of what Yusuke would see in that position when he's having sex with a woman. Noriko was much more turned on by that than what she expected at first. As a result, her pussy was dripping wet.

Then Yusuke moved his right hand to fondle Sarah's left breast, where he tweaked her left nipple to make Sarah feel even more excited. In response, Sarah's pelvic muscles started to squeeze around his length. She felt the accumulation of pleasure building up quickly inside of her, and she didn't have much time until orgasm would become inevitable.

"Ah, Yusuke... Ikisou! (I'm gonna cum!)" Sarah panted.

"Dashite! _Please cum!_ " Yusuke replied.

" _Give it a good one, Sarah_." Noriko added.

"Aaaahhh... IKU! _I'M CUMMING!_ " Sarah wailed.

Sarah was struck by the immense orgasmic wave, so much that she screamed in total ecstasy. The blonde English woman began to squirt pussy juices. Meanwhile, Yusuke slowed the pace of his thrusts down; he didn't want to surrender to his own pleasure just yet. The Japanese man wanted to keep his own orgasm for a little later and in a different position.

" _I thought you would be pushing to cum just now_." Sarah said.

" _I wanted you to have an orgasm first, and then you go in cowgirl_." Yusuke replied as he cupped Sarah's face.

Sarah smiled at those words. Noriko told her many times about how Yusuke was good at holding his own urges for the sake of pleasuring a woman first, but it was the first time that she could appreciate that particular quality from Yusuke.

"Mou ikkai? _Once more?_ " Sarah asked.

" _Once more unto the breach, dear friend_." Yusuke replied with the classic Shakespearean quote, of which Sarah responded with a big smile.

" _I know what to do next. You two get it on first_." Noriko said.

Yusuke pulled his cock out of Sarah, making a wet "pop" sound. The young Japanese man laid down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. Meanwhile, Sarah climbed on top of Yusuke, and straddled him over his lap. Yusuke raised his head up to see Sarah's shaved pussy dripping with juices and hungry for his cock. Noriko was also on her knees, just behind Sarah.

"Ikuzo (Here I go)." Sarah said.

" _All yours, Sarah_." Noriko replied with a devilish grin.

Noriko took her right hand and reached for Yusuke's hardened, naked manhood. With a grasp of that hand on his erection, Noriko stroked the lower half of it briefly before she guided it towards Sarah's entrance. Fueled by desire, the blonde beauty lowered her hips, impaling herself on Yusuke's fat cock. Sarah let out a long moan as she felt every inch of his erection pushing further into her love tunnel and all the way to her cervix. Yusuke also groaned at the warm, wet, and soft feeling of her inner walls. His hands were also holding onto her curvy hips for support.

"Semai... _So tight!_ " Yusuke gasped.

"Mmm... Kimochi ii... _This is great_." Sarah moaned with a seductive tone.

Now that Yusuke was fully inside of her, the blonde-haired lady began to raise herself up until the tip hits the G-spot and then drop down all the way. Sarah repeated the process a few more times with her hands holding onto Yusuke's shoulders until she found her rhythm. At the moment she found her rhythm, she began rocking her hips while also making circular movements around Yusuke's erection. The English woman yelped and moaned as she kept on bouncing his manhood. Yusuke was groaning and grunting in pleasure as her insides began to squeeze around his cock lightly, sending waves of delight up their bodies.

At the very same time, Noriko moved in a position where she was lying prone on the bed, between Yusuke's legs. In that position, she was mostly licking and sucking on his ball sack. Noriko was also lapping the excess pussy juices that trickled down on Yusuke's private parts.

"Ah... So naughty, Noriko." Yusuke moaned.

"You like that?" Noriko asked.

"Oh, yeah!"

Yusuke kept his eyes focused on the area where he and Sarah were connected. But then he switched his attention towards her C-cup breasts bouncing in front of him. The young Japanese man enclosed his mouth around her erect right nipple, playing on it with his tongue. Sarah cried out in absolute pleasure at this new wet contact on one of her most erogenous spots.

"Kimochi ii..." Sarah moaned.

" _Your boobs are beautiful and juicy_." Yusuke replied.

Sarah then moved one hand behind Yusuke's head, grasping some of her brown hair as she continued bouncing on top of Yusuke. Her green cat-like eyes were looking deep into his chestnut eyes, and her smile told him that he was doing everything right.

" _I have a question, Yusuke_." Sarah said.

" _Go ahead_."

" _How do you... say 'cum inside me'... in Japanese?_ "

"Naka ni dashite." Yusuke replied. " _That's often for… creampies, but also OK..._ _if you do it with a condom_."

"Naka ni dashite." Sarah repeated the words. " _I'll remember that_."

After that moment, Noriko stopped playing around Yusuke's balls. She got up on her knees, and then moved right behind Sarah. Noriko moved one hand on Sarah's left breast, and started rubbing the nipple. After that moment, Noriko stopped playing around Yusuke's balls. She got up on her knees, and then moved right behind Sarah. Noriko moved one hand on Sarah's left breast, and started rubbing the nipple. At the same time, Noriko used her right hand to rub her own insides at a furious pace.

"Pound her harder, Yusuke. Fulfill her fantasy." Noriko said.

In response to that command, Yusuke started jerking his hips upwards to match Sarah's hip movements. He used his hands on Sarah's hips to help increasing both the speed and the depth of his thrusts. The young Japanese definitely took command of the intercourse, but the blonde English woman didn't mind one bit. The sound of Yusuke's balls slapping Sarah's butt was also a turn-on for both of them. Lost in a world of lust, Yusuke felt Sarah's slick, tightening walls swelling and squeezing all over his length repeatedly. At last, the long awaited climax was coming fast and strong.

"Ah, Sarah!" Yusuke gritted his teeth, desperately trying to hold his climax a little longer. "Ikisou! _I'm... I'm gonna cum!_ "

" _I'm almost there too!_ " Noriko shouted as she also felt the end result of her masturbation coming fast.

" _Me too!_ " Sarah shouted before she screamed the magic words that demanded a man to cum inside of her: "NAKA NI DASHITE! NAKA NI DASHITE!"

Yusuke increased the intensity and the pace of his thrusts to maximum drive. The burning desire in all 3 friends' bodies grew even more and was reaching the point of no return. Sarah could only make short gasps to breathe as she didn't have enough air to moan anymore, but she mustered one last effort to announce her upcoming orgasm.

"Yusuke... IKU! IKUUU!"

" _Me too... Take it! Aaaaahhh... SARAAAAAHHH!_ " Yusuke screamed.

"IKUUU!" Noriko also screamed.

After one final series of thrusts, Sarah's inner walls gripped Yusuke's manhood in a vice that forced the young Japanese man to surrender to his most important need at that very second. Sarah felt the biggest discharge of her juices gushing out on Yusuke's lap. At the same time, Yusuke felt his balls clenching tightly in addition to the feeling of Sarah's pussy squeezing him dry when his final thrust hit her cervix. Streams of his seed gushed out of his cock with speed and power, pouring and flying free inside her grateful womb. The sheer warmth of Yusuke's most intimate gift combined to the throbbing of his member provided even more pleasure to Sarah's orgasmic wave.

' _So good... I can feel him throbbing inside me_ _... His cum is so hot_ _, yes! I did it!_ ' Sarah thought.

Meanwhile, Noriko also reached her own climax with juices flowing out while her own vagina squeezed around her fingers. Once the blissful wave had gone away, Noriko pulled her fingers out of herself. Then she moved up towards Yusuke's face before she showed him her wet fingers.

"Here. Taste them." Noriko said.

A breathless Yusuke sucked on Noriko's wet fingers, swirling his tongue around them to lap the juices while he was spurting his last shots. Seconds later, Sarah collapsed on top of Yusuke, both having nearly passed out after the very energetic session they just had. Noriko also laid on the bed as well, her face right next to Yusuke's. The 3 friends remained with their eyes closed and their mouths wide open, not saying a word for a couple of minutes in order to catch their breaths.

"Wow... sugokatta!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Sugokatta?" Sarah asked.

" _He meant 'That was amazing'_." Noriko replied.

"Sugokatta... Arigatou, Yusuke." Sarah said.

Yusuke smiled before he gave Sarah a kiss. " _I'm glad that you liked it_."

The blonde woman slowly began to get off Yusuke. Then she immediately rolled next to him on the bed before she sat with her legs spread out. Turning around to have a look, Yusuke saw that his third load of the night was quite decent in size when globs of his cum were leaking from Sarah's lower lips.

" _That was_ _a lot_." Yusuke said.

" _Quite a lot for a third shot_." Noriko replied.

" _I always wanted to be like this, having your hot cum deep inside me and mixed with my juices_." Sarah said.

" _I'm happy that you fulfilled your fantasy. That was one of my best cumshots_." Yusuke replied.

" _Let's take a few pictures to frame this moment_." Noriko said.

Sarah then moved her hands in a position to spread her pussy lips a little wider before Noriko used her smartphone to take pictures of the large amount of cum oozing out of Sarah's filled pussy. After pictures were taken, the blonde beauty twirled her fingers inside her own vagina to collect a good chunk of semen. Then Sarah took the hot, white, and sticky cream to her mouth before she swallowed it with one gulp.

" _Your Japanese cream_ _really_ _tastes_ _good, Yusuke_." Sarah said.

" _So naughty_." Yusuke grinned.

" _Was he everything you expected to be?_ " Noriko asked Sarah.

" _Everything and more. That was so fucking great!_ "

After that little tasting session, Sarah picked up several tissues from the nearest tissue box. She then cleaned up the mix of his warm cum combined to her own fluids that leaked out of her entrance, smiling at the thought of her wildest fantasy finally becoming true at last.

" _So, what's next on the night?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _I took a little something on my way here_." Sarah said before she walked her way out of bed to reach her bag again.

" _Well, what do we have here?_ " Noriko asked.

" _A nice bottle of champagne_." Sarah replied. The blonde woman then opened up the bottle, shooting the cork plug away in the process.

" _What are we drinking to?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _Many things_." Noriko replied.

" _You can think of anything in the last 24 hours_." Sarah said as she poured the champagne into 3 glasses. Then she gave her friends the glasses. " _Here_."

"You first, Yusuke." Noriko said.

" _OK... To a great threesome with both my girlfriend and my first white woman_." Yusuke replied.

" _Nice_." Noriko said. " _To the Man of the Match in a great victory... my boyfriend, Yusuke_."

Sarah giggled before she said her part: " _To a fantasy fulfilled with great, amazing sex_."

" _CHEERS!_ " all 3 friends raised their glasses before they sipped their glasses of champagne like shots.

" _Talk about a great way to cap such a day. I don't think I could ask any better than that_." Yusuke said.

" _Enjoy your rest for a few minutes before my second round, Yusuke_." Noriko replied.

" _Because we are still not finished_." Sarah added.

" _I expected nothing less from you girls_." Yusuke finished with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

 **Sunday March 3**

 **2:23 AM GMT**

Yusuke, Noriko, and Sarah carried on with more sex until late into the night. Yusuke took turns with both girls in different positions. After Yusuke ejaculated inside Sarah for the third time on the night, the English blonde went lying down on the bed, too exhausted to continue after all the orgasms she had. Then after a break for several minutes and some foreplay, Noriko took Yusuke for a fourth round of sex between the two of them. Noriko started by going on top of Yusuke before they switched to a wrapped missionary position, of which Noriko had her penultimate orgasm before they switched positions for the last part.

At that moment (2:23 AM), Sarah was still lying down on her belly, on the bed. Meanwhile, Noriko was on all fours on top of Sarah, allowing Yusuke to pound the Japanese woman from behind. From time to time, Noriko lowered her upper body down on Sarah's back to reach for a quick friendly kiss on the cheek. Sarah was also enjoying Noriko's C-cup breasts rubbing on her back.

" _Not too jealous?_ " Noriko asked.

" _Why should I be? I have the greatest night of my life since the time I lost my virginity_." Sarah replied with a smile.

" _I'm happy... that you're... enjoying it_." Noriko said breathlessly.

"I can feel it... soon. I'm gonna cum soon!" Yusuke panted.

"Keep going! FASTER! HARDER!" Noriko screamed.

Without further due, Yusuke thrusted inside Noriko faster and faster. She closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure. The young Japanese man then moved his right hand away from her hip, and reached her left breast. Noriko got even louder as she enjoyed the pleasure given by her boyfriend. Finally, the pleasure became too overwhelming for both Yusuke and Noriko.

"Ahh! Ahhh! I'm... I'M GONNA CUM!" Yusuke shouted.

"Me too! I'M CUMMING!" Noriko wailed, feeling her inner muscles tightening around his hardened and swollen penis.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Yusuke yelled, giving in to his desires again.

Noriko squirted some juices out of her pussy, which was milking Yusuke's cock. His warm seed burst out of his shaft and deep inside his girlfriend. Exhausted, Yusuke bent his upper body to line it with Noriko's back. Both lovers then shared a long and deep kiss as Yusuke shot the last few spurts of his essence inside the brunette's grateful womb.

" _I think I'm done_." Yusuke said in English so both Noriko and Sarah could understand.

Noriko chuckled. " _It's OK. That was great sex for the whole evening. You already did better tonight than we did back on Christmas Eve_."

" _With 8 shots in total – 4 for Noriko, 3 for me, and 1 on both of us, that was quite a night_." Sarah said.

" _You made the count?_ " Yusuke asked Sarah.

" _I did... at least for you_."

" _How many times did you cum, Sarah?_ " Noriko asked.

" _Well... uh..._ " Sarah hesitated as she couldn't find the answer. " _I think I lost count of how many times I came. And you?_ "

" _I also lost count_." Noriko honestly replied.

Yusuke, Noriko, and Sarah then laughed out loud. From the moment Yusuke felt that his erection had softened enough, he finally pulled himself out of Noriko's pussy. With all bodies disentangling at last, Noriko went down on Yusuke to lick his cock clean of the mix of semen, pussy juices, and leftover strawberry-flavoured lube. Meanwhile, Sarah went on to lap the mix of cum and pussy juices coming out of Noriko's pussy. By the time both women were done with the "cleaning", Noriko then moved in to share a deep French kiss with her English friend so their tongues could taste and swallow Yusuke's final load.

" _Seeing you two swapping cum inside your mouths is definitely the sexiest thing I have ever seen_." Yusuke said as he cleaned up his cock with some tissues.

" _Thank you, Yusuke_." Noriko and Sarah replied.

Both women then laid down next to Yusuke, each wrapping a leg on his thighs. With Noriko to his right and Sarah to his left, Yusuke caressed both women lovingly. The young Japanese man first kissed Noriko a couple of times before he gave Sarah a kiss as well.

Yusuke first turned to Noriko and asked: "In all, how was it for a first threesome, Noriko?"

"That was really great. I really had a good time. Just a few months ago, I knew next to nothing about actual sex with another person. I'm glad that I reached another milestone in my sexual experience."

"Me too. I experienced many good things that I never thought I would. And doing it with 2 people I know is a lot better than us doing it with a woman we just met." Yusuke said.

"So, are you happy to have taken that fantasy off the bucket list now?" Noriko asked.

"You bet I am." Yusuke then turned towards Sarah. " _And what about you? How was it for a first threesome in a lifetime?_ "

" _I had a lot of fun. I felt more comfortable than I thought I would be around another naked woman in bed, and it was great. You are really sexy, Noriko. I mean it_."

" _Thanks, Sarah_." Noriko replied. " _Watching you orgasm was so hot_."

" _You too, Noriko. I'll always be thankful to both of you for this night, but I can also understand if you don't want to repeat_." Sarah said.

" _Why?_ " Yusuke asked.

" _I truly support you both as a couple, so I don't want to get in the way of your relationship anyhow_." Sarah replied. " _I've fulfilled my fantasy, so I'm happy to return into being just friends with you_."

Noriko then moved up to Yusuke before she started whispering something into his ear. Yusuke was surprised by what he first heard, but Noriko finally convinced him that it was OK.

" _What is it?_ " Sarah asked.

" _I just told Yusuke about what's next for all three of us. And we decided that we would be happy to have more threesomes with you, at least until the day you find someone you're genuinely interested into_." Noriko replied.

" _Noriko!_ " Sarah was surprised.

" _I'm OK with the idea. Sarah... I'd be happy to teach you more Japanese words in bed._ _This is the best night ever_."

Sarah didn't know how tor react for a few seconds. Then her face lit up with happiness.

" _That's awesome. Thank you, guys!_ "

" _Anything for a very good friend_." Noriko said.

" _It's a promise_." Yusuke said before he yawned. " _But for now, it's good night_."

" _Good night, Yusuke. Good night, Noriko_." Sarah said.

Both women gave Yusuke one last kiss each before they pulled the blanket on top of all naked bodies.

" _Good night, everyone_." Noriko finished.

Yusuke, Noriko, and Sarah held on to each other tightly before they let themselves drift into sleep one by one. Regardless of how the future lies ahead, that new sexual experience is something that they will never forget as they definitely opened up to each other more than they ever expected. Yusuke and Noriko felt that the recent experience also helped both of them in developping their own relationship into something deeper, with much greater trust for one another.

 **FIN** **(FOR REAL)**

* * *

 **Author's comments** : When I wrote the first version of this chapter, I was taking into account the more realistic fact that Noriko and Sarah may want to use condoms in this threesome. However, I always felt that both girls could have had more fun with a real orgy of bareback sex in their wildest fantasies. Luckily, I read about flavoured lubes; those things are both tasty and very pleasurable.

So except for changes made to consider the use of the lube to replace the flavoured condoms for the oral part while sex is now done without condoms, the chapter is essentially the same as its original counterpart. The Romaji Japanese vocabulary for sex talk is still there, so I hope that part will be of great help if you ever plan to enjoy sexual encounters in Japan. Please leave a comment and/or a like.


End file.
